


Cursed?

by DribsAndDrabbles



Category: Naruto
Genre: A New Twist On The Curse Of Hatred, Alpha Senju Hashirama, Alpha Senju Tobirama, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring Senju Tobirama, Character Undeath, Culture Shock, Dubious Consent, Eventual mpreg, Falling In Love, Fight Sex, Fingerfucking, Founding of Konoha, Future Uchiha Omega Uprising, Hurt/Comfort, Hyuuga Clan Allies, Impregnation, Intersex Uchiha Madara, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kagami Does The Unthinkable, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Multi, Omega Uchiha Madara, Past Child Abuse, Polyandry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Public Sex, Revenge, Revolution, Ritual Public Sex, Riverside Sex?, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Senju Butsuma Is A Good Dad, Senju Clan-centric, Sex Lessons With Tobirama, Spanking, Stubborn Senju Hashirama, Teasing, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Uchiha Madara Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DribsAndDrabbles/pseuds/DribsAndDrabbles
Summary: The Uchiha clan despise Omegas, the Senju clan loves them. Madara is the Omega prize of Hashirama and Tobirama. He might mourn his clan rejecting him, but will he accept his place in the Senju clan? And what of Hashirama, who is still angry and reeling from Madara breaking their friendship all those years ago...
Relationships: Senju Butsuma/Original Female Character(s), Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 343
Kudos: 732





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this one...?

“How could you aniki? You were supposed to be the great prodigy, the next great leader of the Uchiha clan. How _dare_ you show Omega!”

Those were the last words Izuna gave him before pushing him right into the Mating Forest. Madara could not fight him. Madara did not even have the strength to scream at him. Madara did not have the energy to defend himself. He was still reeling from the agonising pain of his female sex opening up only days before. And now he was here, lying on the cold wet ground, lightly sobbing as his head hurt, his body ached and his heart felt like it might crack in two. His clan had all but abandoned him. His clan had deliberately brought him here, today. One because his rut was close to its peak. And two, because this was the one month of each year dubbed “Mating Season”. It was in this vast forest with the sun starting to set, that he would be fucked, bitten all over, scratched and he would beg for more.

Madara was eighteen years old. Madara had thought that he was somewhat safe in the knowledge that he was a Beta. Madara had never thought that he would become what his clan hated, an _Omega_ …

Madara heard it. Madara heard them. He heard their hoots, their howls, their shouts of victory. Madara jumped to his feet. Oh no, the Alphas were drawing close. Madara started to move. He had preserved his energy for the entire day. He had kept hidden. He had slept in ditches. All the while he heard the others, the other Omegas screaming, crying and begging for more, more, _more_! Madara would not be like that. He _refused_ to be like that. He did not care that his clan had wanted this. His clan had wanted to punish him like this. Dress him up in a pretty white slip all for an Alpha to rip it off him and then ravage him mercilessly.

This was what his clan wanted, to _punish_ him!

Madara would win this. He had avoided _that_ horrible fate for almost the whole month of this nightmare. Once it was over, he could slip away from the world, live a quiet life, maybe adopt a few children. He could no longer sire children, his secondary Omega sex had grown dominant. And he sure was not going to become the property of an Alpha to get them.

Madara would move. Madara would run. This was the last day. This was the last night. Once he got through this, he would be _free_ …

“Well, well, well…look what we have _here_ …”

Madara’s heart started to race. Madara’s female sex began to ooze. Oh no, oh no, he was surrounded, an Alpha had found him. No, it was worse than that. _Two_ Alphas were coming for him!

Madara needed to run. He needed to _run_! But the only answer his body was giving him was fuck me! Fuck me! _FUCK_ ME!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The claiming...from Madara's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, I really wasn't sure with this idea, but I am stunned by the positive response it has gotten. I struggled on how to start with this next chapter, so your feedback has been and will be very much appreciated!
> 
> A big thanks to Nimaka, mulixue, hohofood, TheQueen, Alicekaty, Whxsthxtsexythxng, Arlyne, Queerleo and anon for all your comments! It's been a big motivation to go ahead with this story!
> 
> Many thanks to Nimaka, AccidentallyOnPurose, mulixue, PrincesaCalamidad, Nikkia, elv7, Avlnmists, Valooxis, apati_a, Eeveebattler4, Dalsez, RosaCalabera, YunaYamiMouto, canecaner, Lazy_Loki, Mi_Ly, psychedelicnakahara, Reika_Gil01, matajess2013, Lulubelle01, Cuppie, Alicekaty, CrowlEhellhound, ASchwartz33, generalsheena17, Whxsthxtsexythxng, dieblaueRose, DayDreamer_Lee and the 34 guests left kudos after the first chapter! I have been truly stunned!
> 
> To all of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story, I do I hope you like the direction I will take this story in. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment to let me know what you like and don't like so you keep reading!

No…no, Madara would not go down without a fight! He…would… _not_ …! There was an Alpha coming right at him. The moon was what illuminated the sky now, enough for Madara to catch a glimpse of white hair. He raised his fists and aime right for where the bastard’s nose was. He never got that far. Someone had caught his hand. Someone was holding onto him tight. 

Madara started panting, panicking. Where…where was all his strength? Damn it, he was the most powerful shinobi in his generation. Just because he was an Omega, didn’t mean that he was _suddenly_ weak. 

“Oh my, such strength you have Omega, but don’t you know, when faced with Alphas, your once dormant nature will _yield_ to us…”

And Madara was having none of that. Madara yanked his hand back and aimed further down. Once again, the Alpha reacted, gripping his hand. It was uncomfortable, it was embarrassing, but the Alpha’s grip was not painful, not in the deliberate way that he had expected.

Hmm…maybe Madara could do something with this. He engaged in this sparring match that they had going on. With each time their palms clashed, Madara was mapping out in his head just when he would have the opening to run for it.

Maybe there wasn’t a second Alpha, after all. 

Madara sped up his attacks, the Alpha followed suit. Madara slowed down and the Alpha switched their tempo too. And then it hit Madara, if he carried this on for too long, he would tire out, the Alpha would then be able to overpower him.

He would go full steam ahead…and then make a break for it.

Their spar grew in speed. The Alpha stayed oddly silent, Madara did not want to acknowledge the concern gnawing in his gut from this.

And then he knew that the Alpha was coming at him from his left, Madara pulled back and made his escape at full speed to the Alpha’s right.

“Ah! Ah! _Ahhh_!”

Two arms snaked around Madara before he could get far. He was getting pulled back. He started to twist and to turn. He started to scream and even bite into the arms that held him captive, _none_ of it worked. 

And then the white-haired Alpha was drawing close to him.

“Do you really think we will let you run and hide from us again, little Omega? On the _last_ night that we can claim you too?”

The second Alpha.

Madara felt it. A throbbing erection pressing into his backside. His sulled white slip did not shield him from that. It did not stop him from feeling the muscles of this second Alpha against his back.

Was this Alpha stronger than the first one…?

And then two pairs of hands were on him. Madara twist and turned against their grip that much more. But somehow their mere presence, their mere touch sapped his own strength away and then Madara realised they had tackled him onto the ground…

……………

They were touching him… _everywhere_. Madara didn’t like this. He really didn’t like this feeling of powerlessness. In his clan, he had been the heir, he had been the leader, he was never subjected to…

“Hey! _Don’t_ touch me there!” Madara squawked as he felt a hand wrapping around his erection.

“ _Anija_! Our Omega is male…”

Madara heard the other Alpha humming into his ear. Madara felt the same Alpha pressing into his back and…and kissing him…him...

Madara let out a whine.

“Such powerful chakra, no wonder our Omega is male. And he makes such pretty sounds too.”

The kissing resumed much to Madara’s horror, much to his humiliation. The back of his neck was his most sensitive spot, it’s why he usually wore a collar.

“No…no, stop… _stop_!” Madara panted and groaned as the kissing started to sent waves of pleasures through his body.

“Why _ever_ would we do that?” The white-haired Alpha spoke, at least Madara was sure that it was him. It was late at night and whilst his sharingan would have allowed him to see it, it wasn’t as if he could activate that.

His chakra was too erratic to activate it due to the rut running through his veins.

“Hush, little Omega, hush…we’ll make you feel good, we promise…we promise…” The Alpha assaulting his vulnerable spot cooing at him, made his cock harden.

This shouldn’t be happening. It shouldn’t…it _shouldn’t_!

Just because he showed Omega, he refused to enjoy this, he _refused_ …

Madara let out a pained moan as he tried to pull away. The hand that had gripped his cock had now moved up his slip to touch it. His dry cock.

“He’s dry. Aren’t Omegas usually encouraged to embrace their inner natures and be as wet as possible? _Anija_?”

The first Alphas was worried about him? Ho, ho, what was happening, what…what…? His slip then got ripped off. He was naked. He…no, no, noooo!

He was getting moved onto his back, to lie on the abs of the second Alpha. Hands were sliding under his knees and then his legs were getting spread wide.

Fight this! Madara ordered his body. _Fight_ it!

And then something hot, something wet engulfed the entirety of his cock in one go. 

Madara cried out.

“You like that Omega, you like my otouto taking your penis into his mouth?” The second Alpha trilled into his ear.

_No_!

Madara would push…he would push…

His body shivered. His cock throbbed. His new opening followed suit. He was growing wetter there, his body anticipating the entrance of co…

Madara willed his hips to give one massive jerk. The first alpha, the one with white hair, gave a squawk of indignation as he was thrown _off_ his cock.

Now all Madara had do was get away from the second…

Two legs then bowed out between his legs, forcing his back to straighten up and his cock to stand to attention. All the while, his female sex was now completely exposed to _any_ cock that wanted to claim it.

Two arms then snaked around his stomach and a voice that sounded close to angry:

“ _O_ -me- _ga_ , you _are_ in the Mating Forest and this is _still_ Mating season. We have _hunted_ you. We have _captured_ you and now we are going to _claim_ you. Don’t worry, our clan takes extra care to tend to our Omegas’s _needs_ , especially yours, our _Lady_ Omega…”

…………….

This…this feeling. There was this heat. There was this growing pressure, in his groin…in his groin…in his…

Madara was arching his back. His arms were straight and spasming as wave after wave of…of…

A loud moan escaped him as those arms that held him, the _naked_ flesh he lay on, was _comforting_ … Hmm…the heat, the rut was really getting to his head. And…and Madara didn’t want to resist, it was…it was starting to feel _really_ good…

“Keep going otouto, our Lady Omega is getting close now…”

Getting close…? Getting close to what…?!

Madara found his body starting to shake more. His muscles were clinching more and more. Things were getting uncomfortable. His largest muscle was the _most_ painful, the one throbbing more and more and being held captive in _that_ mouth…

“ _Ah_!” Madara cried out as convulsion ran through his body. That…that mouth. The other Alpha… He was sucking his manhood. Devouring it. That tongue, that wicked tongue was…was…playing with the tip. And those lips, the sucking, it was like hot pins and needles from the way the first Alpha’s mouth was moving up and down his shaft.

The white-haired Alpha had been really slow about it. Starting the blowjob ever so softly, ever so carefully. And it Madara’s mind, he was waiting for the moment that things would turn _painful_ …

Omegas only ever deserved pain. Pain during sex as their Alphas used and abused their bodies as _they_ saw fit. Pain during childbirth. Omegas were the weakest, Omegas were vessels for Alphas to throw away. Omegas were of _no_ value…

“ _AH_!” Madara cried again, louder this time. He was convulsing so much that if those arms were not holding him in place then he would have rolled off the stomach of the second Alpha and onto the ground. 

“Oh otouto, let’s loosen up our Lady Omega real good, let's guide him to a truly earth-shattering release…”

Release? Release! But only Alphas could have that sort of…

Madara then felt it. The mouth of the first Alpha, the one with white hair. It swallowed his cock until even his balls were trapped in _that_ unbearable heat. And then there came the sound of sucking, and then Madara felt it. Oh kami, he _felt_ it…

“Oh for the love of…”

Madara’s arms were shaking, his legs were flailing, his back was arching back more and more. The suction of the mouth increased until every muscle in his body was so rock hard, it hurt.

“Here it comes otouto, here _it_ comes…”

Here what...?

And then Madara’s hips gave one massive jerk as he felt his cock exploding. He heard one gulp and then another and another. And as the massive orgasmic wave ran through him, Madara felt his mind losing the battle with his body as everything around him became very, _very_ warm and fuzzy…

……………

When Madara was next aware, the first thing he noticed was that he had one warm naked body pressing into him from behind and another coming at him from the front. Madara willed himself to move, only to have a massive shock of pleasure run up his spine.

“Wait… _what_ …?”

“Our Omega is very sensitive Anija, are you sure he can take both our knots like this?”

Knots? Knots! Whatever did they mean by… Oh… _Oh_...Madara felt it. That…that new part of his body. It was…it was very, very full and very, _very_ stretched. And then there was the throbbing of two…of two…

There were two cocks wedged into him…at the _same_ time!

“Oh don’t worry otouto, you know I was always the best at pussy training. New Omegas always comes to me if they struggle to open up their lady parts by themselves…”

Open him up! What with his _fingers_? Had he been _too_ far gone in his rut to register any of that?

There was this feeling growing in Madara, of panic, of dread. It was _too_ much. Claiming involved the Alpha or Alphas knotting so deep inside their Omegas, that no matter how much the Omega washed themselves, the chakra imprint of their Alpha would _not_ leave them. In some ways, it was the superhuman way of an Alpha dog peeing somewhere to mark _his_ territory. 

But…but these Alphas were strong, they _had_ to be and what if…what if his own chakra network could not withstand the assault of power. His dormant Omega gene had _only_ fully become active in the last month.

Madara started to struggle, but he couldn’t feel his legs. Then he started to cry, to scream, they…they needed to pull out…they needed to…

“No! No! _No_!” Madara screamed.

“Yes! Yes! _Yes_!” And with each yes, the Alphas thrust into him again and again and again.

“NO- _O_!” Madara moaned.

“Ye- _es_!” And the two alphas thrust into him in a one-two as Madara was starting to feel sore down there, _very_ sore.

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No! No!”

“Yes! Yes!”

And after that the two Alphas had picked up such a tempo that all Madara could do was moan, was gasp and cry, louder and _louder_! They were picking up speed, they were getting increasingly hot. Madara then sensed it, their chakra, one that felt as ancient as nature and the other as sharp as cold water. 

Madara’s own fire was then rushing to the surface. It was painful, very, _very_ painful. He felt their cocks swelling inside him, the knotting, it was getting bigger and bigger.

“Pull out anija, pull out!”

“Don’t be silly Tobi, why _ever_ would we pull out now!”

Madara’s chakra was rising and rising, until it started to crack, it started to fizzle, as the waves of pleasure from their thrusting, turn into waves of pain.

“Pull out, pull out _now_ , he’s a new omega, he’s a _new_ omega! _This_ could kill him! _HA-SHI-RA-_ ** _MA_**!”

Madara opened his eyes wide as he looked right into the brown eyes of...of...

“Hashirama?” Madara gasped.

“Madara?” Hashirama's brown eyes went wide.

And then their knots, their seed, their chakras were _forcing_ their way into him, and all Madara could register was the pain, the _pain_ ripping through his body and his screams of agony as everything around him became _cold_ and _dark_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Madara, it looks like the Uchiha clan threw him into the Mating Forest too early. Hashirama and Tobirama only realised this too late!
> 
> If you found this chapter interesting please consider leaving kudos and a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The claiming...from Hashirama's and Tobirama's POV.
> 
> Chapter requested by reviewer Cuppie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter requested by reviewer Cuppie! It's Mating Season from Hashirama and Tobirama's perspective. It's also almost double the usual length of the chapters I usually write! This chapter also includes what happened when Madara blacked out the first time during sex as well as directly afterwards.
> 
> A huge thanks to mulixue, TheQueen, Queerleo, Cuppie, Jess, Nimaka, Alicekaty, Whxsthxtsexythxng, Arlyne, Lulubelle01 and A_Boy_Named_Mike for all your wonderful feedback! It was a huge motivation to continue with the next chapter 😃😃😃
> 
> Thank you to Kaubeli, naitoiku, Ilona_Slender, jkbat, hohofood, Neistert, Mersykun, Foodmoon, Keamny, KITTYNicki, lafe, Bookgal, merithorus, IrinaNiku, MexCraziness, Crownthief, Mwiu_wichan, Lilymonster42, hyorittai, IrisRising, Saereneth, JunsuChinCritic, Clyde2011, A_Boy_Named_Mike and the 30 guests who left kudos after the last chapter :)
> 
> To all of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story, I hope you continue to read. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment so you dostick around :)

Hashirama and Tobirama were ready. So ready that as they stood by the entrance of the Mating Forest, what would in the future become known as the Hidden Rain village, they had not even bothered to wear clothes. 

They heard the creaking of their father’s cane as Butsuma Senju moved between them.

“Hashirama… Tobirama…”

The two brothers eyed the entrance. Their cocks were starting to twitch in intrigue. They could hear the howls of victory from their fellow Alphas but it was the Omegas they wanted to hear. Or at least one particular Omega…

“You two make the heart of your old man swell, you know that? It’s not every day an Alpha wants to share their Omega, let alone have the intention to claim them _together_.

Tobirama wanted an Omega, Hashirama _needed_ one. Tobirama, though, feared that his personality would be too cold to give his Omega the proper care and affection they needed. This was where Hashirama came in.

“Now Hashirama, remember that most cannot become Senju clan leader without already having a well looked after Omega by their side…”

Hashirama turned towards his father smiling.

“Father, you know I couldn’t just claim anyone. As new Senju clan head, I must carry on Remi’s legacy as an Omega protector. It is, therefore, _my_ obligation to claim an Omega who has come from an abusive clan…”

And just like that Butsuma Senju had burst into a blubbering mess.

“Oh my sons, my sons, my wonderful sons, you make me proud…so, so proud…”

Hashirama and Tobirama turned towards their father. Their smiles were becoming visible now. The sun was rising. This was the sign of the start of Mating Season.

The Senju brothers moved forward. They felt a hand gripping their shoulders. They turned back.

“You have such good intentions you two, but a word of advice that you must heed…”

The brothers nodded.

“Don’t lose your heads in there. An Omega in a rut is a powerful force, many Omegas together, well…that can shake the resolve of even the strongest Alpha.”

“Yes father, we understand father,”

Their father did release them as they moved through bushes. These bushes were the gateway. On the first day of Mating Session, Alpha and Omega alike could enter. Once they had entered through, the entrance would only open again on the last day. This was to stop an invading force laying siege when Alphas and Omegas were at their most vulnerable.

And as soon as the Senju brothers crossed through, they stepped back. They could sense it. The fear, the anguish, the pain of an Omega so powerful that Hashirama’s protective nature was cranking into hyperdrive.

Tobirama turned towards his brother. Tobirama noticed Hashirama’s darkened expression.

“A-ni-ja…?” Tobirama called to Hashirama.

“Such pain, such pain…otouto we have to find them, we have to find our Lady Omega before some else _dares_ to take them from us.”

Tobirama nodded.

“Of course Anija, of course. We will claim our Omega and spend the rest of our lives loving them…”

……………

Hashirama was the one to face temptation. He and Tobirama had been in the Mating Forest for almost a week at that point. They had survived by lighting fires and cooking fish from the rivers. Most Alphas and Omegas here were from shinobi clans, but those who weren’t and didn’t have the survival skills, the vegetation was more than enough to feed them. Then again, most Omegas in rut were only intent on relieving the overwhelming need for an Alpha to screw them to high heaven. Hunger really didn’t factor in for them, most of the time.

Hashirama and Tobirama had spent the whole week mapping out the forest. So it was no surprise when they came across the first Omega on her knees with an Alpha ploughing into her from behind.

Tobirama watched Hashirama watching them. Tobirama then watched as Hashirama’s chakra became more erratic, more excited. Hashirama began to move closer.

For an Omega so dainty and petite, she _sure_ was loud. She was panting, she was moaning, she was digging her wrists into the grass. Tobirama could see the way her body shook. He could see just how close _she_ was to orgasm.

Tobirama smiled. The best Alpha was the one who could make their Omega cum again and again. Tobirama hoped he and Hashirama could tend to their lady Omega’s cunt like that, to make their Omega scream before falling into a blissful sleep.

An Alpha could only truly be happy by feeling and hearing how they pushed their Omega further and further over the edge. 

Uh oh, Hashirama was too close. Tobirama moved, he pulled his brother back.

“No, Hashirama, no. Remember we are in the Mating Forest now, cocks are involved. If you join in, you will be interfering and cause undue stress and confusion to the Omega.”

Hashirama and Tobirama knew it well. Once an Alpha’s cock was in, the Omega’s submissive nature was already giving way to getting claimed by the Alpha so that when the knot and the chakra imprint came, the Omega would embrace the feeling. 

There had been stories of Alphas sharing an Omega one taking them and then the other. But it didn’t work. The Omega’s nature could only accept the first knot, the first chakra imprint. The Omega was only submissive in the face of the first Alpha, the second Alpha would always be the enemy in their nest that they needed to destroy…

This was why Hashirama and Tobirama knew to claim their Omega _together_ …

And then they felt it, that unbearable pain, the anguish, it was close, very, very close. Hashirama and Tobirama were then on the move, proceeding further and further into the forest. 

_Then_ it happened.

The Omega they hunted went past them as if they were a ball of a raging fire. An Omega that was descending right into their rut. And then they saw it, the hair, the _hair_ , long, black and spiky.

This was their Omega who had just slipped _right_ through their hands…

……………

“Urgh, it keeps happening, it _keeps_ happening… Tobi…! Aren’t you supposed to be the fastest shinobi across the five elemental nations!” 

Hashirama fell to his knees, slamming his fists like a child having a tantrum. Tobirama felt like he wanted to do that too. Each day, each week, they had gotten so close to their Omega, only to have them disappear for days.

Hashirama was right. 

Tobirama was the fastest but this Omega was faster. Each time they had gotten close, Tobirama could feel it, the desperation of the Omega to get away. 

That made Tobirama sad. 

He and Hashirama had no intentions to hurt their Omega. They wanted to capture their Omega, claim them, protect them from the world and heal them from the anguish eroding off from their _very_ being.

“We…we need to be patient…”

“No- _o_!” Hashirama howled. “This is the _last_ day Tobi! How can we live with ourselves if we let _our_ Omega get away? You know that an unclaimed Omega cannot be safe in the big dangerous world out there. Another Alpha will claim our Omega Tobi, and what if _that_ Alpha is abusive? Tobi? _Tobi_!”

Tobirama felt tears pricking in his eyes. _That_ was too painful to even think about. _They_ …they really had to step up their game tonight.

Tobirama moved to Hashirama’s back. Tobirama patted him there as Hashirama looked back, his pouty face was in full operation.

“Let’s get some sleep now anija and prepare ourselves…”

……………

Delirium was what Hashirama and Tobirama woke to, how could they think _straight_ when…when they could _feel_ it. Their Omega was close and their Omega was peaking, their Omega was broadcasting…fuck me, fuck me, _FUCK_ ME!

Their cocks became so hard at that, that it was the meat between their legs that lead them, not their usual sense of reason. Then again, that might have been a good thing too, seeing as visibility was becoming more and more difficult as it became nighttime.

Hashirama and Tobirama moved close.

They felt their Omega, they saw their outline on the ground. The sun was going down. If Hashirama not his cock was have been in control, then the older Senju would have lamented that he would have to claim his Omega sight unseen. Tobirama, though, would have been thrilled by the surprise. 

The moon and their natural shinobi instincts meant that they were not tripping up in every branch and bump in the ground.

They saw their Omega stretched out on the ground. The spiky hair was there, wild as ever. Tobirama might have groaned at his excitement of being so close. But no, he would not give their Omega another chance to escape.

Hashirama might have done though:

“Well, well, well…look what we have here…”

Their Omega jumped up off the ground like that. Tobirama saw them stumbling, Tobirama sensed it, that power, that confusion, that heat radiating off the body of the one he was about to claim…

His Omega was then coming right at _him_!

Visibility was low, but Tobirama could still sense it, he could still sense a fist coming right for his nose…

Tobirama acted quickly. Tobirama gripped a wrist not his own. Tobirama’s heart fluttered. He had them, he would keep them, even as his Omega was doing everything to pull away from him,

Tobirama could sense it. The heat, the way his Omega was screaming to get fucked, fucked, fucked. And yet the Omega was still doing everything to get away from him, how strange…? Didn’t his Omega want relief from their rut? 

His Omega sure was powerful, but nature was still putting them in the submissive position. Tobirama could sense his Omega’s panic. He _didn’t_ like it.

“Oh my, such strength you have Omega, but don’t you know, when faced with Alphas, your once dormant nature will yield to us…”

His Omega suddenly pulled their hand from his hold. Tobirama thus regretted his words. Maybe pragmatism was not the best thing. Omegas were sensual, emotional creatures, Tobirama had always had problems with that.

But…but then his Omega wasn’t running from him, they were charging at him. Tobirama acted, again and again, gripping their hands, their wrists. How could his Omega, his and Hashirama’s chosen Omega, be fighting against what they desperately needed?

 _Cocks_ buried deep inside their pussy…

Tobirama made sure to be firm but soft. He didn’t want to scare his Omega more than they already were. Why was their chosen Omega fighting against them? _Had_ they not come into the Mating Forest so that an Alpha could claim them?

His Omega was then coming at him, fists blazing. Tobirama actually had to put effort into this. His chosen Omega was powerful, his blows close to painful. They would be the ideal Lady Omega of the Senju clan.

Tobirama grit his teeth. Where was Hashirama? The Omega was going at him faster and faster and faster… And then the blows stopped, the Omega had slipped past him.

“Ah! Ah! _Ahhh_!”

Tobirama recognised that voice. Good, good Hashirama had stepped in. Their Omega’s heat might be dampening their senses but that didn’t mean they were going to let them get away.

“Do you really think we will let you run and hide from us again, little Omega? On the last night that we can claim you too?”

Yes, yes, Hashirama was right about that. Tobirama drew closer. Hashirama had him, but Hashirama could be a little overwhelming. Tobirama reached out to hold onto their Omega too. They had their Omega now, they had them. Were they male or female, Tobirama could hardly wait to find out? Especially now that their Omega was struggling less obviously calming to their presence…

……………

Hashirama held his Omega in his arms as he lay with him on the ground. His Omega was male. He was trembling for him. He was making such lovely noises. His Omega was close…so close. Tobi was doing a good job. Their Lady Omega had been naughty at first to resist them, but they helped him. They helped him relax. 

Tobirama meanwhile felt his Omega’s member engorging ever so much in his mouth, breathing was beginning to become a difficulty. 

“Oh otouto, let’s loosen up our Lady Omega real good, let's guide him to a truly earth-shattering release…”

Tobirama let his Omega’s cock hanging from his mouth. He then opened his mouth as wide as he could. He was going in for the homecoming. He aimed for his Omega’s balls and all, and then he sucked…

Hashirama’s cock, in the meantime, was hard, rock hard. His Omega was shaking, flailing and rubbing _against_ him. It took everything in Hashirama’s power to hold him and not hurt him too. Hashirama would _not_ be abiding by that…

“Here it comes otouto, here it comes…”

And then he felt his Omega bucking against Tobirama’s mouth and then it happened. Hashirama’s heart fluttered as he felt his Omega starting to go limp in his arms. Good, good, his Omega, Tobi’s Omega was accepting this now. Their poor Omega shouldn’t resist them like he was doing, not when they only wanted to help him…

…………

Hashirama and Tobirama lay their Omega out onto the grass. He was not resisting them anymore. Something in him had changed, their Omega had grown hotter from his rut, more vocal…

“Please oh please, help me, help me, it hurts…”

“Hurts, does it?” Hashirama murmured into what he felt to be the crux of his Omega’s ear. Claiming his Omega sight unseen was coming with some unexpected benefits. Feeling him shifting between him and Tobirama was a lot more intense because of this.

“Where, my Omega, do tell me where…?”

“Everywhere. It…it burns. It hurts…down there. Please help, please… please…”

“Anija…help him…” Tobirama interjected from the other side.

Yes, yes, he could help. Hashirama felt his own body growing hot in need and when that happened, the moisture came and then the sap. He directed all of it to the very tips of his fingers. He then placed his wet hand against his Omega’s stomach. His Omega cooed as a result.

“You like that my Omega?” Hashirama purred into his Omega’s ear.

“Cold, cold, so good, _so_ good…”

Hashirama felt Tobirama’s hands over his. Hmm…so Tobirama would take care of their Omega’s aching limbs and give him a good massage and cool him down, good, good… That meant that Hashirama could move down. Hashirama traced his hand down their Omega’s body until Hashirama’s hand brushed up against a flaccid cock.

But that wasn’t important now, it was what lay underneath it. Hashirama’s cold wet fingers then meet a hot oozing mess…

His Omega let out a high pitched mewl.

“Hush, Omega, hush…” Hashirama heard Tobirama singing to their Omega, getting him to relax. Hashirama moved his other hand to his Omega’s female sex. He let the sap cover both of his hands now. He traced the outer labia. His Omega shivered and shook under his ministrations. 

“He’s so sensitive anija, almost _too_ sensitive…”

“Oh otouto, don’t be such a worrywart. You know that our clan Omegas always come to us during their first year, especially male Omegas. A pussy has _never_ once come to any harm in my hands.”

Truth was that as Hashirama placed his thumbs to hold open their Omega’s outer labia, things were still tight, almost _too_ tight. But Hashirama’s cock was getting needy and wanted nothing more than to plunge right into his Omega’s core to mark him with his knot of cum and with his chakra.

Tobirama’s protests came to an end, the moment that Hashirama began to push his fingers right into their Omega’s vagina. Their Omega started trembling, crying and then begging.

“No, no…take me, claim me, use your cocks, please… _please_ …”

Just to soothe his little brother’s worries, Hashirama made sure to curl his fingers and caress the silky inner channels of their Omega. Everything seemed to ripple around his fingers as he did that. If Hashirama would not have his Omega’s heat dampening his senses, he might have questioned this feeling. The feeling of a newly opened up cunt. But surely, no clan would be so cruel to throw their Omegas into the Mating Forest before their first year was up. Omegas especially male Omegas needed at least a year for their chakra networks to settle in their submissive state so it would be safe for their Alphas to then go on to claim them.

“Well, at least he seems to know there’s two of us, anija. Are you sure he’s opened up enough to take the both of us?”

Hashirama curled his fingers in their Omega’s cunt a few more times. He felt their Omega shudder under him before his fluids came gushing out of him.

“Yes, yes, he’s ready, definitely ready.”

Tobirama moved close to his side. It was good that Tobi had their mother’s white hair which was still visible in the moonlight.

“Do you want to claim our Omega from the front. Maybe you will even be able to somewhat see his eyes…”

Hashirama agreed.

They then rolled their Omega onto his side. He had burst into fits of laughter, clucking: “Cocks are going to claim me. Yes, they are, yes _they_ are…”

Hashirama could feel where their Omega’s front was. Feeling their Omega’s cock made that easy as Hashirama pressed his hips into their Omega as he let his cock hang loosely between his Omega’s squirming legs.

He then waited for Tobirama to press into their Omega from behind. Then their cocks touched. They were ready, they would have to be careful, gripping their cocks and pressing their tips into their Omega's cunt at exactly the same time.

“Anija, are you sure you loosened him up enough, he’s still _so_ tight?!”

“Yes, otouto, yes…”

“Don’t go too fast, anija, don’t go too fast.”

And Hashirama wasn’t going to. The Senju brothers pushed themselves in inch by inch. Neither one of them was a little ahead or a little behind. Their Omega was letting out on long breathy “Ahhhhhh!” that was turning into the most delicious moan.

Hashirama then moved to murmur into his Omega’s ear:

“You like that, my Lady Omega?”

And then something changed. Their Omega had gone from a completely relaxed state to tensed up. It was almost as if their Omega was waking up, coming to...

Then they felt their Omega’s inner walls clamping down on their cocks, on their growing knots.

It was getting close to painful for them. They would have to start thrusting soon, in unison, of course, to reinforce that they were both his Alphas in equal measures. But they would have to start moving to release their knots as quickly as possible before their Omega really did become _too_ tense.

But hadn’t their Omega finally _stopped_ resisting them?

“Wait… _what_ …?” 

Tobirama could sense their Omega’s growing panic. This wasn’t good, it _couldn’t_ be good. Hadn’t they done everything to make their Omega comfortable, to loosen him upon?

“Our Omega is very sensitive Anija, are you sure he can take both our knots like this?”

And Hashirama knew the answer to that. He was sure of it. He assured his brother, but maybe that was because they had to thrust in tandem. But then even Hashirama could be wrong…

……………

Hashirama felt like he was sinking right into an abyss. Madara…those had been Madara’s eyes Hashirama had seen as he had pushed his knot into his body. And then the screams, those had not been lovely sounds of pleasure, but of pain, of _agonising_ pain… Oh kami, Hashirama had caused his Omega pain, _Madara_ pain.

The frenzy induced by Madara’s rut, the one that had clouded his better judgement was now gone. 

Sweet fucking kami! How could this _all_ be happening? 

“I told you Hashirama! I told you something was wrong! But did you listen, no, _no_ you didn’t, and now we’ve gone and overwhelming a new Omega’s chakra system effectively killing him…”

Hashirama, who was kneeling on the ground in a daze, burst into fits of tears as a small cave illuminated their temporary base.

“Madara? Madara! I claimed Madara? I _claimed_ Madara!”

Tobirama screamed behind him. Then Tobirama had his foot on the back of his neck before shoving him headfirst onto the ground. 

“How could you? How could you not know that we were claiming Madara, your _best_ friend by the way? Well unless you were moping around all these years over _nothing_!”

Hashirama rolled over to force Tobirama’s foot off his neck to glare at him.

“It’s been eight years Tobirama, eight years! It was dark, so dark and…and…Madara’s changed. And…and…” Hashirama was curling into sobs again. “I never thought, I never thought that the Uchiha who was too proud to have a Senju for a friend would turn into…turn into such a…such a terrified and broken _Omega_ …”

Hashirama and then Tobirama turned towards their Omega…Madara. They had lain him next to the fire. To keep him warm. To reignite his flame.

“And now we’ve only added to his pain by taking him _too_ early, damn it Hashirama. I told you something was wrong, I _told_ you.”

Hashirama moved towards Madara. He kneeled next to him, summoning the strongest fire jutsu he had in his repertoire. He caressed Madara’s cheek, humming as the tears ran down his face.

“I’m sorry Madara. I will make you better and then we can go our separate ways. I won’t force you to live with me, I won’t force you to be the submissive Omega to your baka Senju…”

Madara’s cold body was starting to warm ever so slightly. Hashirama had started up his heart, even though Madara’s chakra had yet to return.

Hashirama had not done more. He didn’t want to get too attached, not again, not when he knew the best thing was to give Madara his freedom.

And then he heard someone slapping their fist right into the palm of their hand.

Hashirama turned back to see a pure rage clouding Tobirama’s face.

“Ha-shi-ra- _ma_!”

Tobirama was so angry with him now, his chakra had practically turned _icy_! 

“Were you not the one that wailed that an unclaimed Omega cannot be safe in the big dangerous world? Well… _weren’t_ you?!”

Hashirama’s teeth were starting to chatter now.

“Otouto…I…”

“Were you not the one who feared that another Alpha, an _abusive_ Alpha, would claim our Omega? Don’t you think he will be in _more_ danger now _because_ he bears our chakra imprints inside of him?!”

Hashirama could have sworn that the ground around them was turning to ice. Tobirama…angry…was…was _terrifying_.

“But otouto, but it’s Madara. He…he didn’t want me a friend, why would he want me as his Alpha now?” 

Tobirama was then reaching for him. Tobirama was then grabbing his naked shoulder _so_ hard, Hashirama was sure he could hear his collar bone cracking as Tobirama dragged him to his feet.

And then Tobirama was pressing his face right into his.

“Remember Hashirama, remember something well. Madara is just as much _my_ Omega as he is yours. If you ever, ever think of abandoning _our_ Omega again and leaving him to our enemies, I won’t hesitate in bringing the Senju clan wraith onto your head!”

Hashirama shivered as Tobirama’s voice boomed:

“A claiming is for life, _Hashirama_ , for _life_! Madara’s health, happiness and wellbeing will now and forever be _our_ responsibility. Don’t you _ever_ forget that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this explained a few things that might have been confusing in the last chapter?
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to leave some kudos and a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tajima cries, Hashirama panics and Madara has yet to wake from his living nightmare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to mulixue, Queerlo, Cuppie, Lazy_Loki, Nimaka, Whxsthxtsexythxng, Arlyne, Crownthief, Kyogre and A_Boy_Named_Mike for all your wonderful feedback! It was vital in determining which way I should take this next chapter :)
> 
> Thank you to KarasuTengu, Vanessasalas, Waldgott, Letsplay1213, Kyogre, UnbridledArtist, The_crimson_angel_asha, saysay34, LikeCanYouSeriouslyLetMeLive, Constant_Questions, Decon_St3inx, CreativeSweets, SienaWolf, KingAlexThomas, Baka_chan, PeachLuver, ketelenFernandes1, yeeyeet, Jearim18, kittendust, Rayella, Black_Hellebore, Katgotyourtongue, Lianda, Summerbabe and the 40 guests that left kudos after the last chapter :)
> 
> Woah! So many new subscribers and readers who bookmarked this story after the last chapter, I have been blown away! Please don't hesitate to leave a comment or two, so you do stick around :) Many times reader feedback does become a pivotal part to my stories :)

“Momiji, oh Momiji, it’s been so long, so long! But…but you’ve come back to me! You’ve come back to meeeee!” 

It had taken one week for Tobirama and Hashirama to travel from the Mating Forest back to the Senju territory in the Land of Fire. At top speed, it could have taken them three days, but with a sickly Omega that was not possible. This was because every night they had to lie with Madara, tentatively using their own chakra imprints now set inside Madara to search out for his own chakra. This was hard, especially on Hashirama, because every time they were close to bringing Madara’s chakra network back online, they were hit with his overwhelming pain…

But as they looked at their father, how he had crawled over to their Omega lying on the ground, perhaps Madara was not the only one hiding his pain.

“Father, Father, please, please forgive us, forgive our actions. We…we did not wish to distress you so…” Tobirama began to say.

When they had arrived, they headed straight towards the welcoming hall. It was a large place which during the cold seasons could serve as shelter. But it was Spring crossing to Summer now, the welcoming hall had become more of a transit system with every door open to allow the cross breeze. But in this situation, Tobirama might have preferred those doors to be closed. His Omega parent was already the over emotional sort, but now…now it was starting to draw unwanted attention.

“Oh Momiji, Momiji, I tried to keep you, I tried to keep you so much…but…but the Uchiha took you from me. I’m sorry Momiji, I’m so sorry…!”

Tobirama glanced towards his brother. Hashirama too was just as confused as he was. And then there was the rest of the clan, they were getting drawn in by the commotion. 

Then the whispers started.

“Is that…is that our new Lady Omega?” Came the inquiry of an Omega who had recently transitioned through their first year.

“He’s _so_ pretty…”

Tobirama smiled in pride when he heard that.

“What…what have they done to you, Momiji? What have they done to you…?”

Now it was Hashirama’s turn to panic. Their father knew…their father knew that they had committed the unspeakable act of claiming their Omega _too_ early. Their Omega…what a terrible Alpha, Hashirama was. Madara had been right all those years ago, why would he want to be associated with someone like him?

Someone who had caused him more pain…

“They hurt him! Did Hashirama do this on purpose? Figures we should have never let an Alpha become Senju clan head, only an Omega would go out of their way to protect their fellow Omegas.”

Hashirama stumbled back. His heart pounded. No, no, no, this could not be happening. He…he had gone through all the steps. He had taken the oath to protect Omegas. He had even gone out of his way to claim an Omega that needed his help the most just to prove his worthiness to be Senju clan head.

But he had hurt Madara and Madara deserved better…

“Omega…Omega…!”

And just like that, their mother, their Alpha mother appeared in one simple shunshin right beside their weeping father. Hashirama and Tobirama stayed close, Madara was their Omega, but their father was their mother’s responsibility.

Their Alpha mother had an intimidating look about her, even more than her second-born son. She had his stature. She had his white spiky hair but unlike Tobirama’s hair, hers was long and layered.

She was Shinobu, the Alpha who had stood behind the last Senju Omega head.

And down she was crouching down, placing two firms hands onto Butsuma’s back and gently humming to him.

“Now, now, Omega mine, don’t you remember, Momiji Uchiha has long since passed onto the pure lands…”

Hashirama and Tobirama turned towards each other. Their Omega parent had been close to an Uchiha? They then watched as their father turned his attention towards their mother, tears still welling in his eyes.

“That’s not Momiji?” Their father sniffed.

Their mother shook her head as she began to thoroughly ruffle her Omega’s hair.

“No, Butsuma, no, that’s Madara. Is that right Hashirama?”

Hashirama winced as soon as his mother’s red eyes were on him. He could sense it, his mother’s bubbling fury.

“Wait, Madara? Madara as in the Uchiha boy that Hashi has always been so obsessed with?”

Their mother chuckled:

“No more obsessed than you once were of your Momiji, isn’t that right my Omega?”

Hashirama and Tobirama watched as their father’s eyes went wide.

“The Uchihas, the Uchihas _actually_ let one of their Omegas go?”

Tobirama was not sure what to make of this. He and Hashirama had hunted and claimed Madara in the Mating Forest, but had Madara not meant to be there in the first place? His parents seemed to know a lot more about the Uchiha then they had even let onto him and Hashirama.

“Hmm, it does seem strange. Wasn’t Madara supposed to be their great prodigy, the next head of the Uchiha clan?” They heard their father asking.

And then their parents’ attention was on them. Hashirama and Tobirama gulped in turn.

“Explain yourselves, boys!” Their mother snapped.

Tobirama winced. He knew this was coming but still…

“He’s a new Omega...” Tobirama turned to his older brother suddenly. Hashirama was _admitting_ to that?

And then their father lost it. He started to scream, he started to howl.

“No! No! No! Oh, Momiji, oh Momiji, the horror, the horror. One of your fellow Omegas, the pain, the terror he must have suffered. Those Uchiha elders, I hate them for what they did to you Momiji. You knew what was happening, but you didn’t have the power to stop it. Poor Madara, poor Madara, did he, did he even know what was happening to him before they up and threw him into the Mating Forest… Oh Momiji…?!”

Tobirama could hear many of his clan members wailing along around them at this point, but he felt sick. His Omega had been through so much, so much. Tobirama hated to think the pain Madara must have gone through when he first did show Omega...

……………

Mating Season was one week away, to Madara this held no importance as he burrowed himself deeper and deeper into his bedcovers. Pain, so much pain. It had started a year ago, maybe… The feeling of unease had come first, one the eve that a new Omega had been dragged out from their chambers and publically shamed for showing themselves to be the lowest of the low. Then the time of nausea came. Then the cramps. The sharp pains had come in the last six months right inside his stomach and now it was coming to a climax.

The pain was there. Between his cock and his asshole. When it had started, Madara had ignored it, but now, he could not stop the screams. The only thing he could do was muffle the sounds into his pillow. 

And then the bangs on his door came.

“Go away, Izuna!” Madara shouted. That damn brat had been hovering around him a lot lately. He had started to notice the crease lines of pain across his face. He had started to ask questions of Madara, that Madara feared to answer.

Izuna had already shown Alpha at fifteen, so he was lucky.

Another wave of pain hit Madara as he squeezed his legs together, wrapping the blankets around him. Pain, pain, why was Madara having to deal with this now. He was eighteen. Nothing had happened when he was fifteen, sixteen or even seventeen. Surely he was Beta and that was his lot for life.

Madara howled.

His stomach burned. His nether regions felt as if they were being split in two. He was an Uchiha. He was the next clan head to be. He…he should not be this weak…

And then the bangs on his door came with a loud crash and in they rushed. Madara was in such a daze that he could not manage more than an undignified squawk as many hands were suddenly on him. Many hands were forcing him onto his back. 

Why…why was everything so fuzzy? Why was everything so hot? And what was this ache now consuming limbs?

And then he saw them. His father, his brother… His brother was fluttering around their father.

“Aniki is hiding something. I know he is. I know he is.”

Kami, had Izuna tattled on him. Bah! He would beat that brat to a bloody pulp the moment that…that this pain passed. Madara then noticed it, the growing disgust on his father’s face.

 _What_?! But…but his father never looked upon him like that! His father semi idolised him. The great clan prodigy who had awakened their Susunoo when not even veteran shinobi had access to such power.

“Hiding something, you say?”

Madara…Madara did not have the strength to deal with this. He turned his head and willed his body to burrow back into the covers, back into the warmth. Once he awoke, everything would have surely returned to normal.

But they were surrounding his bedspread. Those hands were still on him, those hands were still pinning him down. And those hands were of no help to his aching limbs…

“Strip him!”

Strip who? Madara wanted to ask. And then suddenly, his blankets were torn away from him. But…but…Madara needed those. And then those hands, they were…they were reaching for his obi. They were pulling at it. No…no, this couldn’t be happening to him, it _couldn’t_!

And then they ripped the yukata right from his body. 

He…he shivered in his nakedness and there were so many eyes on him did not make things easier. If Madara would have had his full wits and strength about him, he would have burned them with his strongest fire jutsu for daring to defile him like this.

But…but the pain, and his chakra, his chakra was in a fritz. It did not help that everything seemed so far away, fuzzy, almost as if Madara were in some sort of waking nightmare.

A nightmare? He…he would wake from it soon. He would, wouldn’t he?

“Open them!”

Open what? Madara wanted to ask his father. And then he felt them, those hands were on his legs. The same legs that he was still squeezing together as if his life depended on it.

And…and maybe it did.

“NO!” Madara finally screamed through the pain. He refused to get violated like that. Sure he might curse those sharp pains that had afflicted him there, he might curse that rawness, the rawness as if he had opened up.

But…but…

“Open his legs!”

So his father _was_ referring to him.

First, his father had barged into his room. Then his father had had him stripped naked. Madara would not abide by this indignity, he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t…

And then those hands squeezed his legs so tight, Madara cried out in pain. More pain, Madara didn’t need more pain, hadn’t… _hadn’t_ he had enough? But those hands were still pulling his legs apart.

And then in desperation, Madara cried out to his father:

“Please, please, don’t do this father. Don’t do this to the heir of the clan…”

And in that split second, Madara saw it. The same look of seething hatred that his father had only ever reserved from his mother. And it was in that single second, when his defences were down, that those hands had pulled his legs open and kept them open.

Madara’s head began to pound. His eyes started to sting. Pain, pain, fear, Madara thought he might start brawling his eyes out at any given moment. But…but surely this was all some bad dream.

Surely everyone in his bed-chamber could not be training their sharingans right down at his genitalia. 

Then the world stood still… And then Madara heard the words that one never wants to hear if you belong to the Uchiha clan. 

“Who are you to call yourself heir to our noble clan, _traitor_. You dare show yourself _Omega_ …”

“He dares…He dares…” Madara heard the others in his bed-chamber joining in

This couldn’t be happening. It _couldn’t_. 

“Father please, there…there must be some sort of misunderstanding…” Madara found himself begging as the tears began to well in his eyes. He tried to pull his legs back together and that’s when his father looked down there and sneered…

“Hot dripping cunt…”

What did his father call him? Oh, oh, that…that opening between his legs. That part of him that burned, the part of him that was growing wet. An _Omega_?

Madara felt his ears buzzing as the need to sleep started to claim him. So much pain…so much _pain_ … This was surely a nightmare. He would wake and then everything would go back to normal, wouldn’t it?

“ _You_ did this, didn't you? Even from the pure lands you still _blight_ me. No matter, I'll get _rid_ of Madara the same way I got _rid_ of you.”

Madara was not sure if he was asleep or awake. But just who was his father cursing. His father...get rid of him? Madara's brain was far too tired, his body aching too much to consider the implications...

“We can’t do what we usually do with Omegas, my lord Tajima. He’s too well-liked as Uchiha heir for Izuna to replace him with no resistance...”

“We should take him out into the woods, have fun with him and then leave him to die.”

“Yeah, the traitor deserves no less after hoodwinking us into giving him clan heir training when he was always going to show _Omega_ …”

These voices. Such harsh voices. Madara felt himself sinking further into sleep. How could everyone go from loving him to hating him? He…he didn’t _mean_ for this to happen.

"No, no, that's too difficult, that's too messy..." From the tone of his father's voice, it was almost as if he were hiding something...

"...put him in a white slip, it’s coming to the start of Mating Season. So throw him into the Forest. At least there, when he dies, his blood will not be on Uchiha hands but on the Alpha _foolish_ enough to claim him…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter please consider leaving some kudos and a comments. They would be much appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara begins to remember his mother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very big thank you to mulixue, Crownthief, Kyogre, Constant_Questions, Vanessasalas, Jearim18, Whxsthxtsexythxng, Queerlo, Alicekaty, rabbit_luffy, Anger, A_Boy_Named_Mike, Arlyne and Nimaka for all your wonderful feedback! It's very important for know that I am going in the right direction :)
> 
> Thank you to Rotix, CatLoaf, Nameless3425, WaterfallFirefly, BlackButlerBlueExoCiSt, LucyMays, human_knife, Shinichioiyx, Kyoko, CatInAFedora, Indira55, jstar, Hell_Flames and the 26 guests who left kudos after the last chapter :)
> 
> Woah, I'm stunned by how many more of you subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter! Please don't forget to drop a comment so you continue reading :)

“What sort of Alpha _are_ you?!”

“Your Omega has not yet awoken.”

“How do you expect us to respect you as a leader when you brought your Omega back in such a pitiful condition?”

Hashirama’s rise to Senju clan head had already been difficult. Many times, his clan members still referred to his father for guidance because his father was _still_ an Omega. Him having the mokuton did _nothing_ to gain their favour.

And he had had enough. Madara had been in a coma-like state for over a month now. Hashirama entered the house at the centre of the Senju compound. It was now the clan head’s house. The place where _he_ lived, where Tobirama lived and the place where he and Tobirama cared for Madara…

Hashirama pushed the door open to their shared bed chamber on the top floor. He looked down to see Madara still buried into their many blankets. 

“Pull your chakra back Anija. I won’t have _you_ disturbing my Omega with your negativity!” 

Hashirama narrowed his eyes at Tobirama approaching the bed. Tobirama raised his own chakra against him at that. It was cold, icy, extremely protective.

Tobirama being so protective, that was still a phenomenon Hashirama could not believe was unfolding. Wasn’t _he_ supposed to be the caring Alpha?

“Don’t you mean _our_ Omega, Otouto?” Hashirama quipped back.

Hashirama watched as Tobirama wrapped an arm around Madara’s form. Hashirama gave a small smile. He would just have to come out and say it.

“Don’t you think it’s time to wake Madara up, Tobirama?” 

Tobirama was eyeing him. Tobirama was looking at him like was an enemy. Hashirama drew closer, the room was getting colder. But…but Hashirama did not back away. He could not take another day this. As much as he did not want to admit it, he _needed_ Madara, for without a happy Omega by his side his leadership over the Senju clan was pretty much invalided.

“Aren’t you the one _too_ coward to handle our Omega’s pain, A-ni-ja?” 

If Hashirama would have taken a leaf out of Tobirama’s book, he would have snapped back at Tobirama at that point. But Hashirama smiled instead. Hashirama moved to slide his haori of his shoulders. He then untied his obi as his hakama fell to the floor along with his haori. His kosode came last and just when he was about to push his fundoshi to one side, Tobirama hissed at him.

“Keep _that_ on!”

Hashirama looked towards Tobirama.

“Omegas need skin to skin contact with their Alphas, Tobi…”

Tobirama glared at him as he opened the covers. Hashirama saw it. Tobirama had his fundoshi on, Madara had the typical briefs that new male Omegas wore in their first year. It was specially made and significantly padded to make male Omegas’ genital area as protected and as comfortable as possible. Hashirama expected that, but what he did not expect was the Andorra fur around Madara's neck, Tobi's fur.

“Our cocks and knots put Madara in this situation in the first place…”

Good, good, Tobirama was distracted. Hashirama moved to slid under the bedcovers. _Then_ Tobirama glared at him, but Hashirama was already curling around Madara’s hot body.

“Then let’s do it Otouto, let’s help Madara through his pain, let’s wake him up.”

Hashirama felt the covers shuffling around him. So Tobirama was also turning to curl around Madara’s body.

“Let me make this clear Hashirama. Madara’s home, Madara’s place is here with us, in the Senju clan. Forget that and I am sure that our clan will never be able to forgive you…”

Hashirama did not respond, because he knew that Tobirama was right. Instead, he closed his eyes. He let his chakra rise to the surface and then saw out the chakra imprint that he had placed deep inside Madara…

And then the first way of pain hit him. It made his body shake, the urge to throw up his food came soon after. And then he heard what sounded like crying, screaming coming right from Madara’s soul. His body shook more and more from the pain. His heart was about to break in two. But…but Hashirama did not pull away, he would…he would get through this. He would bring Madara back from the pit that Madara had used to bury himself away from the outside world.

Tobirama had never had any qualms about doing this and now, Hashirama would not pull back. Madara would wake up. Madara would…

“No! No! Noooo! Mama! _Mama_!”

Hashirama could feel him. Hashirama could hear him. Madara _was_ responding to them now. Madara was thrashing against them. Madara was screaming. And Hashirama’s heart bled for him.

But…but he had to wake Madara up, he had to…he had to. A few more months and Madara might be too far gone to _ever_ wake up again.

“Ma- _ma_! Ma- _ma_! MA- _MA_!”

……………

“ _MA_ -MA!” 

Madara was in a place that he had not been for as long as he could remember… He was tightly swaddled and in the safety of the one he had spent all these years trying to forget.

_His_ mother.

And he was crying, crying like a babe whining for the comfort of their mother. Then the rocking began, then there came the sound of singing.

In the real world, Madara had been so big, so powerful, so full of hope for the future, and then everything had changed that one night. Now he was broken, timid and as vulnerable as the babe nestled in his mother’s arms.

Madara had suppressed his memories of his mother. He had had to. His mother had been the great evil, the great shame, the Omega who had refused to bow down to the superiority of his Alpha. 

“Madare, Madare! Hey, hey, my baby, my beautiful boy! You have nothing to fear whilst _your_ Mama is here…”

That voice. The love in that voice. Madara would have started bursting into tears at that. But he was not in control here, he had returned to a memory of the past, a past where things had been so much easier. A past where he could still nestle into the warmth of his mother.

But his mother had long since gone, his mother had long since been taken from him…

His mother, the great Omega.

“Ma- _ma_!” Came the voice of Madara’s tiny, tiny self. 

And Madara was then lifted up and up to a warm smile, a warm face whose had long hair that was long, black and notoriously spiky.

“Yes, yes, your Mama, Madare, your Ma- _ma_!”

Madara could only observe as his once tiny body flailed, as he stretched out his minute hands and feet as if to say, I’m here, Mama, pay attention to me, _pay_ attention!

“MA- _MA_!” Madara’s own heart cried out for closeness to his mother who only existed in his memories now. His Mama who was moving to press his lips to his stomach, and then Madara remembered, the…the experience. The sound of a long loud mouth fart and the funny feeling that made his once tiny self squirm and burst into long loud fits of laughter.

And then that funny feeling came again, and Madara’s tiny self only laughed _that_ much harder.

Then came the kiss on his head and the whisper in his ear, a promise…

“Madare, Madare, my beautiful boy! You are the one the Alphas want, they want you because you have my power, you have my chakra. But they will know my wraith once you, their precious heir, will be Omega like me. You are Mama’s hope, my Madare, _you_ are Mama’s joy!”

And then it came, they came, the voices from far away, the voice from the outside.

“Madara…Madara, come back to us…come back to us. Come back to us, we are waiting for you our Omega. Come back to us…”

And then Madara felt it. It was like he was surrounded. It was like he had two sets of arms wrapping around him and then pulling him away.

He was the one who was crying at that point. He was getting taken away from his mother. No! No! Not again! He refused, he refused…

“Ma- _ma_! Ma- _ma_! MA- _MA_!”

“Come back to us Madara… Come back to us…” But Madara did not want to listen to those voices. Madara wanted to stay. He was safe here. He was in a place his Mama still was. Madara would _not_ go back to the present, he would _not_ go to a place where his mother no longer was…

But…but the image of his mother’s face was starting to fade away. He was still getting pulled into the darkness. And he resisted…he resisted, crying:

“ _MA_ -MA!”

……………

Hashirama…Hashirama could not help it. He could stop the tears that began to stream from his face. Madara was kicking him, scratching at him, screaming against him as if he were getting tortured alive.

Why oh why did Hashirama seem to be causing Madara more hurt when he was only trying the _help_ him?

“Mama! Mama! No! No! Don’t go! Don’t go! MA- _MA_!” Madara howled. And then came the scream, the long agonising scream that Hashirama was sure everyone across the Land of Fire could hear or at the very least the Senju settlement.

“Don’t let go now Hashirama! We agreed that we would seek out the Omega, most in pain, and now it’s our responsibility to heal Madara.”

And then it happened. Hashirama felt it as much as he was sure Tobirama felt it too. Madara’s body was so hot, so very, very hot and then Madara’s chakra exploded around him like a raging fire.

“We mustn’t give up now Anija, Madara is so close to waking… _so_ close…”

And then the second scream came and the feeling of fire so intense flooded Hashirama’s own chakra network. So much heat, so much power, and the Uchihas really turned away someone _so_ powerful just because they were Omega?

Hashirama might not be the best strategist but surely the Uchihas would regret this one day.

Then the ruckus stopped, then Hashirama felt as Madara started to go limp in their arms. His chakra was still there simmering under the surface, but Hashirama’s own chakra imprint and Tobirama’s had risen to calm their Omega.

No matter how powerful Madara was, he would _always_ be subdued in the face of his Alphas who had claimed him. 

And then there was the sound of Madara gasping…

“Anija…wipe away your tears…he’s waking up…he’s waking up…”

……………

Madara could not get away, he could not get away from the force, from the hands that were pulling him further and further from the darkness towards the light…

The light? The light! And then Madara felt as if his very soul had pierced this light, the way back to the physical world.

But…but… Madara did not want to be there. He did not want to face reality now as…as an Omega…

Then there was no darkness. Then all Madara could register was feeling returning to his limbs. His fire was raging, raging…and then the two additional chakras sparked inside him, something as dense as trees and something as cold as water.

Madara wanted to fight against them, but…but he could not. He the great Madara Uchiha could not fight against…could not fight against…

This feeling. These chakras. They were around him, they were inside him, his great fire was there but…but it was being held down. 

How…how was this possible? Nothing could stop his fire? Nothing!

“Anija…wipe away your tears…he’s waking up…he’s waking up…

That voice. Madara recognised that voice. The one with the white hair. The Mating Forest. The cocks in him. His chakra rising to the surface to fight them off, and then his chakra getting overwhelmed.

The pain…the _pain_ …

Madara felt them, two of them. Powerful they were, with chakra signatures the same as those inside him. Madara’s eyes shot open. Shit! He had been claimed, _claimed_ and not just by one Alpha but _two_.

This couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t…it _couldn’t_ …

“Madara?”

And all Madara could do at that point was to _howl_ in _absolute_ rage. Because he did _not_ want this, he did not _want_ to be an Omega!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos :) :) :)
> 
> Also if there is anything that you may find confusing up until this point, please make sure to let me know in the comments below so I can work on fixing any confusions. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara freaks out and who's the target? Who's the witness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Crownthief, Queerleo, The Queen, Jearim18, Nimaka and Cuppie for all your lovely comments! It's crucial in getting me to think more introspectively about this story and see things that I might have missed or may be confusing! 
> 
> Thank you to seti31, Queerleo, RookieDrawer, Avidegesa, Koku_Gaku_23, MariAako, moonie00, MorganaAna, vernisvvkonohu, M00nBee, Iwillthrowyou and the 30 guests that left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome all new subscribers and those who bookmarked this story after the last chapter! Please make sure to drop a comment every now and again so you keep reading and enjoying this story :)

Tobirama had thought from the moment he had first seen Madara in the flickering fire in the cave that his Omega was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. But now his Omega was curling into him, scratching at the bedsheets and howling in such excruciating agony that it made Tobirama’s scarlet eyes sting with tears.

“No! No! _NO_!” 

Tobirama wondered, should he reach out and comfort Madara? Would that make things better or would it make things worse? Madara was an Omega in pain. Madara was an Omega who was putting up his shields against the world around him.

Tobirama’s heart sunk when he felt Madara’s chakra becoming so defensive it was almost like it was getting ready to attack at any minute…

“Is the proud Madara Uchiha throwing a tantrum?” 

Tobirama turned to his brother, his eyes widening. Did…did Hashirama actually dare to say that?

“It’s time you stop acting like a child…”

It then happened in an instance. Before Hashirama could even lay a single hand onto Madara, Madara reacted. He clenched his fist and punched Hashirama so hard in the face that Hashirama tumbled right out of the bed.

Tobirama had to hold his mouth to muffle the chuckles that came from him. And then Madara was one the move. Madara was sliding the bed after Hashirama. Then Madara was gripping Hashirama’s shoulder and straight out slammed his entire body into the nearby wall.

Tobirama smiled. Hashirama deserved that for being so insensitive. Just because their Omega was Madara, did not mean that Madara himself was not going through inexplicable pain.

Stupid, _stupid_ Hashirama. 

“Madara, stop this!”

And once again Tobirama had to cover his mouth to hide his laughter when Madara responded by punching Hashirama hard in the stomach. Tobirama could see Hashirama’s eyes flickering from the pain. Good, good, Hashirama deserved it. Even after all this time, his older brother was so one-track-minded, so dense, that he refused to believe that Madara was different from all those years ago…

Madara slammed another fist into Hashirama’s stomach and then another and then another.

“Why? Why? _WHY_?”

At least Hashirama was being quiet now.

“Why are you of all people _Alpha_?!” Madara screamed.

Once again, Hashirama kept his mouth shut. Tobirama slid of the bed regardless, he stayed close, just in case, just in case Hashirama did lose his temper.

“Answer me you bowl cut head! _Answer_ me!”

And that did it. Tobirama saw it. The ashen look that flickered on Hashirama’s face. His older brother was such an oversensitive prat. His brother _still_ saw Madara as the proud boy that had once declared that he was the heir of the great Uchiha clan and why would he ever want anything to do with an idiot like him.

Tobirama would have to remain on standby.

“ _ANSWER_ ME!” Madara suddenly screamed when Hashirama gave no response. And then Madara curled into him, inevitable releasing his grip on Hashirama as Hashirama crumpled onto the floor.

But Hashirama was not important. 

Madara collapsing to his knees, curling into himself and sobbing his heart out was more pressing.

“It’s not fair! IT’S NOT FAIR! They banished me! My clan _actually_ banished me?!” 

Tobirama’s head pounded and his heart lurched. He was a sensor. And he could feel it, even with Madara’s unbearable rage, pain was leaking out from his very soul. 

Tobirama might have been a cool Alpha, a cool as cold water, but his hands and legs twitched desperate to run forward and hold Madara in his arms.

His Omega needed a shoulder to cry on, but would it make things better or worse? Tobirama felt something prickly, Hashirama’s chakra. His eyes widened. Hashirama was not thinking of using the calming method. They might have inevitably used it with Madara’s difficult awakening…

Hmm, that was probably what had unsettled their Omega so much in the first place. They would have to be more tactful. Hashirama…tactful? He was like a bull in a china shop. He such an emotional sort it was still a miracle that Hashirama had _not_ shown Omega when the time came.

“How the _fuck_ are you the Alpha, _Hashirama_?!”

Hashirama might have been the one approaching Madara, standing seemingly in control but Madara was the one control this situation. Tobirama narrowed his eyes at Hashirama. He could feel it. The way that Hashirama was gradually bringing his chakra to the surface. If he did any more of that, then the chakra imprint in Madara would respond and well…Tobirama did not think that would end well…

Madara was quite the lovely ball of…

“Why are _you_ the Alpha and _me_ the… _Omega_?”

Tobirama then heard something he didn’t like, that he _really_ didn’t like. Madara’s tone changed, it seethed with pure malice when saying the word Omega…

Madara…Madara could not hate himself, could he? An Omega hating himself for being Omega, that…that was inconceivable even for Tobirama.

“Madara…it’s okay…it’s okay…you are not in danger here…”

Tobirama winced his eyes shut. Hashirama sounded downright patronising when he said that. And Tobirama would quite like to scream in rage as Madara did…

Wait, fire…? Tobirama opened his eyes. His eyes flickered left, right, left, right. There were sudden bursts of fire that had appeared everywhere in their bed-chamber. And then Tobirama looked back to Madara and his Omega’s chakra was blazing in such fury, it was like he was glowing in a ring of fire.

Dangerous, deadly, but stunning, so very stunning…

And then he saw Hashirama. There was shock in his eyes. The chakra that his older brother had been gathering had ebbed away. So Hashirama _had_ been trying to forcibly get Madara to calm down. The bastard. He was only making things worse.

Tobirama moved closer towards Hashirama this time.

“I needed to be the Alpha! I did! I did! I DID!” Tobirama watched as Madara stomped his feet against the ground. And then Madara was charging at Hashirama again, Hashirama was gathering his chakra just like before, but Tobirama was ready. His chakra surged to the surface as a cold snap had Hashirama losing his footing as soon as Madara slammed into him.

And then Madara was punching him again, across the face this time. Again and again. Hashirama was so fucking dense, he kept seeing the proud Madara of the old and not their broken Omega of the now. 

Tobirama felt rather fortunate that he had never known the Madara of the old. He would not be plagued by these prejudices…

“Madara! Madara! Stop! Stop!”

But Tobirama could see that Madara was having none of it. Madara continued his assault on Hashirama but from his wails, it soon became evident that Hashirama was merely the target for his rage not the cause of it.

“They abandoned me…” Tobirama heard Madara sob.

“They _ABANDONED_ ME!” Tobirama heard Madara scream.

Such rage…such pain…Tobirama narrowed his eyes. Surely Hashirama could feel that? But Hashirama was being stupid again, he was raising his hands against Madara’s punches raising his chakra again.

“Madara, get a _hold_ of yourself!”

“Why should I? _You_ are the Alpha, _I_ should have been!” 

And then Hashirama was looking at him. Tobirama narrowed his eyes sending his unspoken message loud and clear, don’t you dare make things _worse_ Hashirama! _Don’t_ you dare use that method!

Hashirama closed his eyes for a moment. And then Hashirama was suddenly pulling himself from out between Madara’s legs. Madara gave a surprised yelp as he fell back onto his bottom. 

Was this really the better option?

“Don’t worry Madara, I know where I’m not wanted. I won’t bother you anymore…”

And just like that Hashirama grabbed a kimono from the rack before he stomped out of the bed-chamber.

Then there was _silence_.

Tobirama watched as Madara sank into himself. He watched as Madara went pale, very pale. Hashirama leaving had been for the best, hadn’t it? Tobirama really hoped that with Madara’s terrible outburst Hashirama now had clear evidence that this was _not_ the old Madara he was dealing with, not in the slightest.

In many ways, Tobirama knew that it was his and Hashirama’s duty for Madara to reclaim confidence in himself, and love himself for being the beautiful ball of fire that he was.

But only he was here now, he would have to make the first step to truly help Madara. What better way then to pull him up off the floor?

But Madara did not take his hand as Tobirama saw them. The large tears streaming down Madara’s face. Had Hashirama’s storming off made things worse?

“ _Why_? Why does everyone keep abandoning me? Don’t…don’t I deserve to be loved?”

Tobirama’s heart sunk as he as he heard Madara’s words and watched his Omega break down crying, not the angry kind, that was now gone, but one of sadness, of fear, of confusion…

The fire around him was starting to die down. Madara’s fire was starting to die out… Madara was becoming vulnerable now even if Tobirama was still here.

Did Madara not feel threatened by him?

Hmm…

Tobirama moved to the wardrobe. He perused the kimonos within, clothes designated for Madara. Tobirama then saw the red kimono. He pulled it out. His father had pretty much been bouncy all over the place at the prospect of Madara wearing it. Something about Momijie having looked stunning in red.

And then Tobirama kneeled down to Madara’s level. He was not being the Alpha lording it over his Omega as Hashirama had done, but an Alpha coming down to his Omega’s level to show that he was not a threat.

Madara did not react. Madara continued his pitiful cries. That was okay. Tobirama would not say anything. He instead slipped the kimono over Madara’s shoulders, his shaking shoulders…

And then Madara’s cries came to a sudden halt. Madara gasped ever so much that Tobirama’s heart sunk with how Madara flinched under his soft hold.

“Hello there Madara…”

Madara still continued to sniff. Madara continued to shake in his hold. But Madara’s crying seemed to be coming to an end. Had Tobirama done what Hashirama had been unable, calm Madara without undue force?

Wasn’t Hashirama usually the one who could connect with others, especially Omegas in such a way? Omegas bowed to Tobirama in respect, but Hashirama was always the one they wanted. Hashirama was the one who could shower them in compliments. Hashirama was the one who knew just how to touch their female sexes to feel pleasure, pleasure and more pleasure. Hashirama was the Alpha who loved their clan Omegas so much that their Omegas could not help but love themselves in turn...

Tobirama resented that Hashirama had not given Madara this privilege… Hashirama really needed to see Madara as an Omega, their Omega and nothing else. Madara’s happiness both in his body and his soul would lead to Hashirama and Tobirama to feel a sense of completion too.

Any Alpha that took pleasure from causing their Omega pain, their yang side to their yin one must truly be cursed by some sort of inconceivable hatred.

“You’re…you’re the other one.” Madara finally spoke clearly now, and Tobirama’s heart gave a pleasant sort of flutter to see that yes, Madara acknowledged that he _did_ exist. 

Tobirama pressed a little into Madara’s back, gently reaching for Madara’s arms to guide them into the sleeves of the kimono. Madara did not resist him, Madara’s chakra was starting to calm.

“Yes, I’m the other one. You are already familiar with my brother Hashirama, well I am Tobirama…Tobirama Senju.”

Madara was calming even more. Madara was curling into him again. But Tobirama made sure to stay, feeling rather privileged that Madara had chosen to lean into him.

It was the perfect position to wrap his arms around Madara’s middle to secure his kimono into place with a few choice tugs of his obi.

“I’m an Omega, I’m a _fucking_ Omega!”

Tobirama furrowed his eyebrows. There that was again, that self-hatred in Madara’s tone. Tobirama…Tobirama needed to pull a leaf out of Hashirama’s book for once when it came to Omegas.

“Hey Madara, I must say, I _really_ do like your inner fire…”

And then Madara was turning to him, looking at him as Tobirama saw the most adorable sight, _Madara_ … _blushing_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled to write this chapter, it took me at least four starts to get going. If you think I did a good job, please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos!
> 
> Also DayDreamer_Lee, I can see you are still confused, please let me know what you find confusing so I can still fix things early on. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara starts to get very aware of his new body. For how long, can Tobirama contain himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to Rayella, Queerleo, DrBlueneck, Kyogre, Crownthief, Rice, Constant_Questions, Whxsthxtsexythxng, Letsplay1213, Arlyne, A_Boy_Named_Mike, Vanessasalas, Cuppie and Nimaka for all your wonderful feedback! It was a big boost to get this next chapter posted 😍
> 
> Thank you to redribin, Mzinzi, Autumndream3161968, swordandblade, Torres88, Hana1827, tearsofpaintearsofjoy, horrorstar100, Ozoigbondu9, Chiyeko, junnemmy, GraveEater, MJP_01, beastlyrose and the 35 guests that left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome to all the readers who subscribed and/or bookmarked this story after the last chapter! Please make sure you drop a comment every now and again. I do read them. I also do take them into consideration so I make sure that this is a story that my readers want to keep reading :)

Did…did his Alpha just _compliment_ him? Madara's…Madara’s cheeks _burned_. Since when did an Alpha have anything nice to say to their Omega. Omega was another title for Servant, no not servant, slave, _sex_ slave. It did not matter whether the Omega was happy, sad or sick. All that mattered was the opening between their legs, and how much use their Alphas could get out of them.

Tobirama Senju, was it? Hashirama’s younger brother. What a strange Alpha… Coming down to his level, being kind to him, gentle… Things were not adding up in Madara’s head. Omegas did not receive this sort of tender treatment.

Madara was in unfamiliar territory, he would have to move… _carefully_ …

“You… _what_ …?” Madara asked hesitance bleeding from his tone. He…he kept his attention on his white-haired Alpha. He…he waited for an indication, even the slightest that Tobirama would end up being like Hashirama, like all Alphas lording it over their Omegas.

 _That_ was what was normal.

Madara flinched as Tobirama reached to run his hand through his long spiky hair. His hair, his long hair, the sign of his battlefield prowess, that didn’t matter now. Omegas powerful in their own right was a big no-no, well as far as his Uchiha upbringing was concerned.

“Your fire… I like it.”

And then it was not only Madara’s cheeks that were burning, but his entire head started to pound as his mind was screaming at him to be alert, _be_ alert!

“My _gorgeous_ deadly Omega…” 

Madara’s head was screaming at him, fight or flight, fight or flight as suddenly Tobirama was embracing him, pulling him into his warmth. Madara went rigid. He…he couldn’t let his guard down. Could he? Tobirama’s hand was massaging that sensitive spot on the back of his neck. His cock was growing interested, _very_ interested…

Shit!

Madara pulled himself away for Tobirama’s hold. Madara shot to his feet. The world around him swayed. And then Tobirama was reaching out to hold onto him before Madara went crashing back onto the floor.

“Easy, Madara, easy, you have gone from a first traumatic heat to a coma. You still need time to…”

Madara glared at Tobirama, but Tobirama was staying quiet, Tobirama was not antagonising him as Hashirama had. Tobirama was waiting… An Alpha waiting for an Omega to take the lead, Madara frowned…

He was an Omega, he was _cursed_ , he had no right but to obey, obey… _o-bey_ … Madara raised his hands, wrapping them around his head, curling into himself. And then there was a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Tobirama’s calm face.

“You…want to get some air? Perhaps…learn a bit about your new home…” 

Madara then noticed it. His Alpha…looked hesitant. His Alpha was like him, unsure, flying by the seat of his pants. This Alpha…was different. He was powerful but not as powerful as Hashirama. Maybe…maybe Madara could work with this.

He sighed: “Yeah…fine.”

Tobirama seemed to relax. Madara had to suppress a smile. This Alpha…trying to get his approval… That was an amusing realisation. And then Madara moved forward, and…and he felt it, there was something…between his legs. Madara made another step forward as his entire body shivered.

Yes, there was something there, between _his_ legs. 

“Madara…are you alright?”

Madara did not respond. He…he was only imagining things, wasn’t he? Madara made another step forward and then he saw him, Tobirama was pointing towards the door. Madara watched him. Tobirama wasn’t giving him orders. Strange Alpha, such a _strange_ Alpha…

Madara moved towards the door. Tobirama was running ahead. Tobirama was…was _opening_ the door for him?! Madara stopped walking, frowning…

“What… _what_ are you doing?” Madara hissed. And no, Madara wasn’t talking about Tobirama getting dressed, but…but…

Tobirama opened the door all the way for him:

“Opening the door for you…”

“ _Why_?!” Madara huffed.

Madara’s other Alpha was looking most confused.

“It’s only common courtesy for an Alpha to open the door for his Lady Omega.”

Madara shook his head. No, no, this wasn’t right. Alphas always went ahead of their Omegas, Omegas should not be seen, should not be heard and aim to always remain in the shadow of their superior Alphas. _That_ was where Omegas belonged.

Madara waited for Tobirama to stop this strange act, to act like the Alpha, go on ahead and he would do everything to remain _unnoticed_. But…but Tobirama was not moving. Tobirama was looking at him, waiting for Madara to make the first move. Madara…Madara getting more and more confused. This…this was surely an act, wasn’t it? But why, why was Tobirama acting like this? What did his Alpha hoping to achieve?

“Take as long as you need Madara…”

Tobirama in his teal green yukata was going to wait him out. Madara would not make the first move, he couldn’t, he was the Omega, the _Omega_ , he didn’t have leader privileges anymore.

So Madara stayed, swaying from one foot to another. He winced. Damn it, there _was_ something there, between his legs, something wet, something throbbing, something so annoyingly sensitive. And it wasn’t his cock. Damn it, Madara…Madara didn’t like this feeling. His body was feeling hot. His body was feeling needy. Damn it, why was he feeling so _fucking_ wet between his legs?

Madara then looked up. Tobirama was there. Tobirama was leaning forward, Tobirama was stroking his cheek. Madara’s heart fluttered and for a few moments, he dared to enjoy the attention he was receiving. 

“Omega, are you alright?”

Madara looked up at Tobirama, his cheeks were burning again. He…he was a bad Omega, a _bad_ Omega, lapping up his Alpha’s attention. A _bad_ Omega…

“Urgh, it’s…it’s throbbing, it’s wet… It’s…it’s…” Madara felt his face getting even hotter as he realised that Tobirama was looking down between his legs. Madara was getting so hot, so embarrassed that he thought he might pass out.

And then Tobirama was leaning forward to kiss him on his forehead:

“That’s your vagina Madara, it’s what makes you _very_ special.”

……………

Tobirama knew that he had taken a risk being so touchy feeling with his Omega. It was hard, _so_ hard. Tobirama knew that Omegas were emotionally complex creatures who needed their Alphas to lavish their minds, hearts, bodies and souls. Omegas, in effect, needed their Alphas to worship them. 

Tobirama knew that Omegas flocked to Hashirama as he was an emotional teddy bear. But Hashirama had failed their Omega, failed to see Madara as their Omega, their _hurting_ Omega.

Tobirama knew the mechanics of looking after an Omega, but putting what he knew into actions was difficult… He had no experience when it came to things like this, he was no the Omega magnet. And…and then there was Madara and the signals he was letting off. Sometimes Madara seemed to want to be touched but not know how to ask for it, other times he seemed to get most offended by his basic Omega instincts.

So when Tobirama kissed Madara on the forehead, he did _not_ pull away. His poor Omega had gone from his first heat to his first claiming and now was the first time that his Omega could come to terms with his bodily changes.

And…and Tobirama did not want Madara to have to deal with this alone. He didn’t deserve to, he didn’t. So Tobirama offered himself as someone for Madara to cling to, helping Madara continue walking onto the second floor landing. Tobirama would have quite liked to give Madara the full Lady Omega treatment, carrying him like his beautiful bride.

But…but Madara did not trust him nearly enough for Tobirama to do something so bold. And Hashirama had not exactly left the best impression, laying his hands on their Omega only got him more worked up.

Perhaps cool logic would work better?

Tobirama moved forward and then watched as Madara followed in his stead. Madara…he…he looked so stunning in that red kimono, so stunning… If Tobirama did not know it any better, he had claimed himself the prettiest Omega in the whole world.

Tobirama’s heart fluttered, but his cock was being a traitorous bastard, he was. His cock that had caused so much unnecessary harm to their Omega. But…but his cock was noticing something that Tobirama was trying to ignore. The way that Madara winced and shuddered as he walked, the smell of something sweet, something salty coming from Madara.

His…his Omega was _aroused_ …

Tobirama…Tobirama tightened his grip onto Madara’s arm. What…what was he supposed to do in this situation? Should he offer his _services_ to his Omega? Was that what Madara wanted? Tobirama might have managed to keep a hold of Madara, stay close to him, but then Madara had caught him off guard.

Tobirama _felt_ it. Madara’s entire body shuddering as he walked. Tobirama’s heart sunk, his Omega, his baby Omega. Damn it, how could he have played a part in claiming Madara when Madara was not even comfortable in his _own_ skin yet?!

But his stupid cock, Tobirama’s cock, Tobirama needed to control _him_. Yes, their Omega was aroused, but their Omega was also confused, in pain, a fish out of water. And Tobirama was not going to push himself on Madara, what sort of despicable Alpha he would be by doing that _now_!

Slowly, slowly, they moved down the stairs. Tobirama could see it, Madara’s cheeks were getting flushed, his breathing was getting staggered. Tobirama’s urge to touch his Omega was growing even stronger. But…but Madara didn’t want to be touched, did he?

His Omega was proud. His Omega was powerful. And his Omega needed a helping hand, not a horny Alpha who wanted to ravish his gorgeous Omega. Damn it! Tobirama really needed to calm down. Tobirama had to make sure that his own erection would not lead to him falling down the stairs and pull Madara after him. After all, Tobirama was already taking a risk, he was already going down the stairs backwards to take Madara to the ground floor.

So Tobirama thought of his own coolness, his own water, his ice. Yes, yes that brought down his erection. No more thinking about Madara’s delicious fire…

Damn it!

And then they had reached the bottom of the stairs. Madara broke his silence. 

“Urm, hum, T-Tobirama?” 

Tobirama willed himself to look at his Omega. Was it suddenly getting steamy in the room…? And then Tobirama caught sight of Madara’s face, the confusion there, the disbelief. Tobirama sought out Madara’s onyx eyes.

“Yes, Madara.”

Madara took a few more steps forward, prompting Tobirama to also move, to remain his Omega’s crutch. Then Madara moved back and then forward, each time Tobirama saw his Omega shuddering, each time Tobirama smelt his Omega’s moistening even more.

“Did you…did you…?” 

Tobirama frowned. His Omega didn’t need to get so _embarrassed_ in front of him. But Tobirama would be patient. Tobirama would stay, would show his Omega, that his claiming him was a life-long commitment.

But still, Madara was blushing for him again, looking so unbearably cute. Tobirama’s heart fluttered, his own erection grew again, his body becoming heated.

“Yes, Madara, yes…”

Tobirama hoped that Madara would give him an answer soon. Those red cheeks of Madara’s were a real turn-on factor. 

“Did you put _pants_ on me?”

Now it was Tobirama’s turn to smile feeling awkward. What sort of question was that? Tobirama…Tobirama watch to stroke Madara’s cheek again. Look into Madara’s stunning eyes…

“Why of course I did. You’re a new Omega, so your genitalia is still oversensitive and still in need of the utmost care and protection.” Tobirama told Madara as a matter-of-fact.

“But…but Uchiha Omegas _don’t_ wear pants! There’s no point when Alpha would just rip them off the moment he wants to screws my cunt anyway…”

And then Tobirama couldn’t _take_ it anymore. He…he had to go by his instincts. Pull Madara close, embrace him tight and never, never let him go even as Madara struggled against him. The horror…the _horror_ …his Omega couldn’t be thinking of himself as little better than a whore to use and abuse, _could_ he?

It was too _unbearable_ to even contemplate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had fun reading this chapter, please make sure you leave a comment and some kudos :) :) :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama puts his foot down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Whovianmachinegun, Rayella, Queerleo, Crownthief, Autumndream3161968, Constant_Questions, Vanessasalas, Mike_H and Nimaka for all your feedback! I was so unsure when I first started this story, so it's amazing to the positive response it's been getting 😊
> 
> Thank you to Whovianmachinegun, Skadi97, AmariBard,  
> Teal12, Ja1965, Milek27, grizzlyflwr, DeadAlready, Harumi_chan93, Bluelolipop, LittleMissMisery, tickles222, AvahHoshigaki, rogueofspace and the 30 guests for leaving kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> More subscribers, more readers who bookmarked after the last chapter ☺️ I hope you stick around and drop some feedback every now and again.

_Tobirama_ felt skittish because _his_ Omega was acting skittish. The more aroused his Omega became, the more skittish he was. Tobirama’s Alpha instincts were screaming at him, touch your Omega, kiss him, do something, do _something_ …

But…but that did _not_ fit the Senju way. Tobirama ground his teeth. The closer they came to the town square, the more Tobirama became aware of the other Alphas in the Senju compound. They had kept their distance first but when they realised it was Madara, they drew closer and closer. 

They probably wanted to lavish the new Lady Omega with a kiss on his cheek, a peck on the back of his hand and heaps of praise. 

But they were still Alphas. They could still sense Madara’s arousal which was growing worse. And Tobirama was starting to recognise something else in Madara’s chakra, panic.

Damn it, did Madara even know that he was aroused? Or was his arousal making him uncomfortable, causing his pain. Damn it, Tobirama’s clan gave their Omegas, especially male Omegas instruction in their needs. But did Madara even understand _what_ his needs were?

Thank kami Hashirama had stormed off. He was an experienced Alpha, an overconfident one. He would have “calmed” Madara until he got Madara’s pants off and had his fingers stroking at Madara’s sopping female sex straight to orgasm. But then his stupid anija had Madara bias, the _bastard_!

Yet Madara was _not_ in his heat, Madara was aware. And fuck it, Tobirama was _not_ going to use force. Tobirama wanted Madara to open his legs for him but only if Madara wanted it, _that_ was the Senju way.

And then Madara stopped walking. Yes, Tobirama had been talking, the generic things about the Senju compound. Who lived where what shops held what things. But Tobirama had only done it half-heartedly because Madara wasn’t really listening but suffering.

But now Madara was engaged. Now Madara was actively curious about something in his new home. Because yes, Madara might have been born Uchiha, but he and Hashirama claiming Madara made Madara, _Senju_.

And Tobirama smiled, some of the heaviness was lifting from his chest. The rankings board, that had caught Madara’s attention. Good, good, _this_ was something that Tobirama could use to educate Madara, to assure his Omega that the Senju world was one that did not need to frighten him.

 _Not_ in the least.

Tobirama closed the gap between him and Madara. Madara did not pull away from him, Tobirama let out a sigh of relief. Madara’s curiosity was overriding his fear.

“That’s the rankings board, Madara.”

Madara was then glaring at him.

“ _That_ is more than obvious.”

Tobirama’s cock throbbed. Damn… Madara was still aroused, but he was aroused and _moody_.

“The name on the left is of the Omega and the one on the right is their Alpha.”

Madara was still glaring at him. 

“There is a list of ten, surely there are more than ten Alpha Omega couples in your clan!”

Tobirama frowned:

“ _Omega_ Alpha couples...” Omegas came first in the Senju clan. “...and those are this month’s most well looked after Omegas and the Alphas that have been fulfilling their responsibility.”

And then Madara was laughing, in disbelief.

“You aren’t about to tell me that _your_ clan has some sort of _contest_ in this?” 

Tobirama pressed his lips together:

“ _Our_ clan Madara and one of the greatest honours for a Senju Alpha is to have their Omega content in their heart and wailing at the tops of their lungs from the pleasure their Alphas lavish upon their bodies…”

And then Tobirama immediately knew that he had said too much. Madara was getting redder and redder in the face and then it happened.

“Lady Omega! It’s the _Lady_ Omega!”

And then Madara was surrounded by children… Tens of children all waving and smiling and offering their hands. And Tobirama’s heart became like mush when he saw Madara, the way he smiled, the way he was doing everything to shake each hand that came his way.

Tobirama felt his heart racing, Madara was a magnet for children. Damn it, could his Omega be even more perfect? Tobirama could not even be resentful that the clusters of children were creating a physical distance between him and his Omega.

“Welcome, Lord Madara. Are you…are you _better_ now?”

Madara was still shaking hands, Madara was still smiling. Hmm…Madara did look so much more beautiful when he was not skittish, angry or scared.

“I am fine.”

Tobirama pressed his lips together. Madara was not fine. Madara was a frightened rabbit. But for now, Tobriama was just happy to see the way that for a moment, a single moment, Madara was letting his hair down. 

Madara was laughing. Madara was lighting up. The girl children were curtseying, some of them gave his Omega a little dance. The boys, they bowed, they competed bowing lower and lower. Madara seemed to like the spotlight. Madara was a natural as Lady Omega, the other Senju clan head.

Madara legitimised Hashirama’s rule, but for how long? If Hashirama stayed away from Madara for too long then their clan would consider that _abandonment_. 

And then the Alphas were breaking their ranks. They were joining in with the children. Tobirama knew that his clanmates were only trying to be helpful. But then it hit Tobirama’s nostrils, fear, Madara was growing increasingly scared.

“Lady Omega, are you well?”

“Lady Omega, is Lord Hashirama taking care of you? Is he tending to your needs?”

They were asking about Hashirama? Fuck it, Tobirama could not stay on the sidelines anymore. The other Alphas didn’t know, Hashirama was skirting on his duties, but to confront Madara about it, that was just _wrong_ , very wrong. 

Tobirama had to weave himself between the Alphas, between the children. He was sure he stepped on a few feet, but he could sense it, Madara was aroused and scared, so _painfully_ scared.

And then Tobirama came up behind Madara, he wrapped his arms around his Omega. Tobirama’s heart sunk, Madara was getting defensive, Madara seemed to want to push him away.

And then Tobirama asserted his authority, he was the other Alpha, and he needed to remind everyone of that.

“ _Back_ away…” Tobirama raised his chakra like a cold snap causing everyone to suddenly back away.

“My Omega is still recovering, he needs to some space, so please _back_ away _…”_

_……………_

Madara...Madara couldn’t breathe. So many Alphas, so many Alphas, they were swarming at him, their cocks were growing hard and Madara panicked. Fuck it, he knew the signs. He knew the Alpha rites. Swarm an Omega. Then bate their Alpha to screw them, screw them, screw them. Madara had seen it happen. His father’s protégées were masters at it. When there was an Alpha that didn’t conform to pushing their Omega down, treating them as a piece of meat, then that Omega was free meat.

This was the Uchiha way.

But...but he had dared to try and pull away from Tobirama when he was coming to do what all Alphas did, to pound into his cunt. And the Alphas, kami there were so many of them, and damn it, Madara thought that if Tobirama did not bend over and fuck him, then _he_ would become free meat.

So why then had Tobirama pulled him out of the crowd? 

Why had Tobirama brought him to this pond at the far edge of the Senju compound?

Everything ached. Madara’s head. Madara’s heart. Madara’s body. Something was very wrong with him. There had to be. Why else was his cunt sopping _so_ wet that even his cock was reacting? Madara didn’t understand, Madara _didn’t_ understand. And then Tobirama was coming closer as Madara felt his eyes stinging with tears.

No, Madara would not cry. He didn’t care if he was a cursed to be an Omega, this was the one slither of his pride he would keep. He would not show that sort of weakness in front of his Alpha. Madara flinched, his head feeling painfully fuzzy. Everything was difficult, _so_ difficult, but...but he needed to be careful. Yes, that’s it. Tobirama wanted to hammer him in private, that was it.

It was not as if Madara was somehow overreacting. Omegas were sex slaves and Alphas were not nice, not really...

“Madara...? I...I apologise that I didn’t step in sooner. My clan members were only trying to be helpful, but really, their questions ought to be directed at Hashirama, not you...”

No, no, it was not right, none of this was right. Why was Tobirama still speaking to him so kindly? Why was he pretending he cared? Madara didn’t think he could take much _more_ of this.

“Oh.” Madara acknowledged as he saw this determination in Tobirama’s eyes. Oh kami, oh kami, his other Alpha was going to do it, fuck him, make it hurt probably, just like the first time.

“We are the Alphas, we are your protectors, we are your careers. We shield you from the world and...”

And Madara was now frantically shaking his head. Kind words, false compliments, he would _not_ take this anymore. So he did it, he took the first step, he pulled down his pants letting it fall around his ankles. Then the cold air hit his genitalia, it made him stumble. Kami, he was such a mess of an Omega. He was wet, he was sore and now his Alpha was going to fuck him.

He deserved it…for being so dirty. He hated it, he hated being this weak disgusting Omega. But at least now, he would take control, as he addressed his other Alpha:

“Stop it! Stop being nice to me! _Do_ you think I’m stupid? Don’t you think I don’t know that you want to get into my cunt?”

And Tobirama was looking shocked. What was up to that? Tobirama was then looking down to pants around his ankles. Madara felt his cheeks burn, he was exposed, so exposed. He was cold, his eyes stung as his genitalia seemed to beg for help.

But Madara was an Omega, his needs didn’t count.

“Madara? Oh Madara, oh Madara…”

Tobirama was sounding depressed almost. Tobirama was coming closer. Tobirama was reaching out of hold his arms, his trembling arms. Madara’s heart was pounding so much, he didn’t want this, but…but he _didn’t_ have a choice. 

Tobirama gripped his shoulders. Tobirama’s eyes widened as Madara couldn’t help it, he couldn’t stop the trembling, and the tears were starting to trickle down his face.

This was going to happen, he was going to get the Alpha treatment. This was what he deserved, he was an Omega, his reason for being was to appease his Alpha’s cock.

“Madara…” Why, why did Tobirama keep calling to him? Why didn’t he just bend him over and screw him already? Madara only shook more, Madara was being stupid, he…he shouldn’t be scared. He was an Omega, Tobirama would screw him and then maybe Hashirama would turn up and do the same.

Hashirama…wasn’t Hashirama supposed to be his friend? Why hadn’t Hashirama stayed? But then why should his Alphas care about what _he_ wanted. 

“Do it? Do it! Screw me already! _Screw_ me!” Madara cried as the snot ran down his neck.

Madara then jumped. Tobirama was close, so close, pressing his forehead against his own. Madara didn’t want to look, he didn’t…he didn’t. He wanted to get away, but then, this closeness, it was kind of comforting, damn it, he was about to be…about to be…

“Omega…”

Madara looked to see Tobirama’s red eyes, like the Sharingan. Tobirama’s wide eyes, concerned eyes. Why… _why_ was his other Alpha insisting to continue with this facade?

“ _Screw_ me!” Madara wailed.

Tobirama’s eyes widened in horror. Madara wanted to scream, stop being nice, stop being nice!

“Omega…do you want it, do you need it?”

Madara shrieked: “Want? Need? What the _fuck_ do you mean by that?” 

His other Alpha was starting to rub at his shoulders. Madara was crying, oh kami, the shame…the _shame_ …!

“Do you want or need your Alpha to touch you?”

Madara frowned:

“What does fucking me have to do with touching me? Damn it, be a normal Alpha already!”

And then Tobirama pulled back as Madara watched his white-haired Alpha physically wincing. Tobirama’s hands then fell to Madara’s waist, Tobirama was pulling his close, Madara’s cheeks burned, he could feel it, Tobirama’s erection pressing into him…

“I am _not_ going to rape you, Madara.” 

And then Madara could not stop himself. He started sobbing, his body was starting to shake and his vision blurred. 

“Screw me, damn it, _screw_ me!” Madara continued to blubber, even as he felt a pair of firm hands moving from his hips to around the waistline of his pants.

“No, Madara, _no_!”

Madara couldn’t stop the tears from coming, because he was such a weak Omega, a despicable Omega. 

“It already hurts, what’s _more_ pain?!” Madara’s howling was suddenly cut off by the feeling of something warm, and a little wet hugging his oversensitive genitalia.

Madara opened his eyes to see Tobirama. Madara moved his hands to his hips, to his pants…? There were another pair of hands there, in the waistline of his underwear. Madara jumped, Tobirama pressed his forehead to his own. 

“Madara…I am not going to rape you and I will most definitely not cause you more pain…”

But Madara’s brain felt like it was malfunctioning, as stuttered:

“You pulled them back up!”

“Hmm…yes, I suppose you might be a bit uncomfortable in those pants now, perhaps a nice bath would be good?”

Madara felt his cheeks burning. So Tobirama did know about the wetness.

“Bath? Bath!” Madara recoiled, refusing to change his line of thinking. “ _What_ sort of Alpha are you, why didn’t you just _screw_ me already!”

Madara’s heart was starting to thump again. Tobirama was pulling his hands away from his waistline and cupping his cheeks instead. Madara felt faint, Madara felt confused, kind tender touches. He didn’t understand, he didn’t _understand_ , he was an Omega, he shouldn’t be having these sort of privileges…

“Madara!” Madara flinched at the sudden harshness in Tobirama’s tone. Tobirama looked remorseful but continued by looking at Madara right in his eyes.

“Listen carefully, listen very _very_ carefully…”

How could Madara not listen with piercing red eyes as his other Alpha had?

“Unless you are in heat where your Alphas _have_ to take care of your needs, it is the Omega who initiates sex. _That_ is the Senju way.”

“But…”

“But nothing, Omega. Your Alpha will _not_ touch you unless you give your express permission to.”

Madara was taking large gulps of air as Tobirama lowered his hands from his face. Then there was a few minutes silence as Madara tried to process everything Tobirama had said.

“You…you _won’t_ screw me then?” Madara asked in a stutter.

Tobirama shook his head.

Madara felt as if his cunt gave a little whine at that. Did he want Tobirama after all?

Tobirama sighed:

“It’s been an eventful day Madara, how about a nice hot bath?”

And Madara nodded as for a few moments, his fear seemed to be replaced by something else, something unfamiliar… _want_. But _what_ exactly did he want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness this chapter really hit me in the feels when writing it, how did you feel reading it? Please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara gets...horny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to LittleMissMisery, Hello, Queerleo, Crownthief, Constant_Questions, Jearim18, Mike_H, Cuppie and Anon for all your feedback! I often read your comments many times as this helps me to see the story for your perspective. A story is written to be read, so your comments are always the highlight of my day 🤩
> 
> Thank you to Zamy, darknessofworlds, Obsessedreader, Enter_Name, sad9595, ayaMASO, MrNeverMind, Ilyas_ca, Soline, Pusteblume16, Jora_hamiltrash7777, Luna_Stavia_Dragonmir, Crystallized_Shadow, moonplums, Lemna_Minor, SandyBlack, Kowsar_30 and 23 guests for leaving kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Thank you to all of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter! Things will start to sizzle in this next chapter... I can't wait to know what you think of it!

Madara hated mirrors, _hated_ them. This was a bathroom for kami’s sake. He already had to strip naked to get into the bathwater waiting for him, but he really _really_ did not need to see himself exposed in his full…in his full…

There was nothing glorious about being an Omega.

Madara let out a sudden moan. There was that feeling again, down below, his genitalia. Madara looked towards the door, would…would Tobirama come in? Would he…?

“Is everything alright Madara?” 

Madara furrowed his eyebrows before asking:

“You’re…you’re not coming in?”

Tobirama then stayed silent, before answering:

“No. I think it would be best to give you some space to relax and recuperate.”

Madara sighed. His hand started to move down his chest. Madara winced, his skin was sensitive, _so_ sensitive. His nipples were erect. Kami, what was going on with his body? But still, he felt it, that flickering, that itch down _there_. 

Madara continued to move his hand down, his eyelids flickering. He tensed from the moment that his hand wrapped around his cock.

This was normal. An Alpha could touch their cock. Their cocks, their enlarged members and balls. But…but Madara’s male sex had not grown more pronounced, alas he was never supposed to dominate but be the dominated.

Madara shuddered.

He was starting to feel warm. His body was more sensitive. His hips stuttering a little. Pumping his cock was like a moment of relaxation for Madara. The warmth was starting to ease the ache that still lingered on his body. 

What did sex have to do with easing his pains? Honestly, being an Omega made no sense. Being an Alpha did. You wanted to bang something, an Omega bent over because they had no choice. Betas were a little better regarded. Female Betas could demand to be wooed, after all. 

Madara continued to pump his cock.

A wave of pleasure washed over Madara’s body. Madara increased his pumping, yes, yes, this was working. This was going to stop that uncomfortable feeling there, _that_ part of his body that had to lead him to be cursed.

His cunt.

The pumping became easier. Madara’s cock started to slick up. Madara’s hand moved quicker, his hips stuttered that much _more_. And then Madara’s arched back, as he cried out and his cock exploded all over the bathroom floor.

Madara was left gasping. Madara was left with his heart pounding. And then Madara realised that he was dripping from his…from his…

“Smells good…smells _so_ good…”

Madara immediately snapped out of his post-orgasm euphoria. He whipped his head around to the door. That voice…

“Omega my omega, don’t you know how much I want to touch you _there_?” 

Tobirama touch him? Madara’s cunt only became wetter. Madara suddenly did feel something down there, something stroking him, _fingers_ …? Madara shook his head as his cheeks began to burn. What was wrong with him? He shouldn’t be giving in to his Omega needs. He shouldn’t…

Madara then looked down. Damn it, his thighs were starting to get shiny. His cunt was dribbling down his legs. And then he heard a moan, a moan coming from the other side of the bathroom door. 

Tobirama…he…he…

Madara was feeling faint. He suddenly wanted Tobirama to yes come in, be close and do something…do something about…about his c-c-c….

Madara shook his head.

No…no…nooooo!

Madara dashed for the bathwater. Madara didn’t even try to climb in like a normal person, he jumped it. And then he let out a long howl.

“Hot! Hot! HOT! What the _fuck_ Tobirama?!”

Madara twisted his body around the door, screaming at the top of his lungs:

“Are you _trying_ to boil me alive”

“You are a fire style user, I thought you would appreciate the added heat…” Tobirama was still sounding so humble that Madara couldn’t be angry with him but still…

“But you’re a _water_ user!” Madara snapped nonsensically. 

“Madara…? Do you want me to come in a cool you down?”

Madara felt his body tingle in anticipation, as he stuttered:

“Y-yes…”

Madara felt his cheeks burn. Did he just admit that out loud? The door then opened. Tobirama whipped his head the door looking most unsure. Madara suddenly felt very aware of his nakedness as he wrapped his arms around his knees.

Tobirama moved closer to him. Tobirama was looking at him. Madara noticed something there…want, or…was that him? Madara shook his head. He…he couldn’t get distracted. He made sure to watch as Tobirama rolled up his sleeve. Madara watched as Tobirama gathered chakra in the tips of his fingers. 

Tobirama’s hand, becoming deliciously cold to cool down the too hot water…

Madara had this itch that really _really_ needed scratching right between his legs as the water around him moved…

“Urm…urm… _Madara_?!”

Madara found himself in sudden darkness. Where…where was he? Madara shifted, feeling his body swaying against the bathwater and this feeling…this feeling of something long, something narrow rubbing at him there, at that _thing_ between his legs…

Madara groaned.

“ _Omega_!”

Madara’s eyes shot open. Suddenly he had gone from being far away from Tobirama, to right up close, hanging over the side of the bath. Madara shifted his body again, that itch was getting such a nice scratch. Madara felt his hips stuttering as the water rippled around him. The water again moved, Madara’s eyes snapped to Tobirama… Has his other Alpha turned his arm around?

Why would his Alpha do something like _that_?

Madara then jumped. That feeling… _that_ feeling. There…there was a finger, a finger rubbing against his…against his…c-c-cunt?!

Madara then looked up at Tobirama again. Tobirama whose pale face was growing increasingly scarlet. Madara’s eyes then moved to Tobirama’s arm. Madara followed his Alpha’s arm into the water looking for Tobirama’s hand. 

And where Tobirama’s hand should be, Madara was. How…? What…? When…?

An electric shock suddenly ran up his spine. There was a finger touching him _there_ , scratching his itch. Tobirama’s hand.

 _He_ was sitting on Tobirama’s hand.

Madara looked back up to Tobirama. Tobirama who had hooded eyes. Tobirama who was worshipping him with his eyes.

“What…what are _you_ doing?” Madara snapped.

Tobirama was still looking at him, _looking_ at him. 

“Do you want me to continue?”

Madara felt his body temperature go through roof. His head pounding, his heart racing.

“What? What!” Madara stuttered.

And then he felt it, Tobirama’s finger rubbing against him there. Madara let out a squeal as he pulled away, everything around him spinning. That feeling… _that_ feeling, just what had Tobirama’s finger been _doing_ to him?

……………

Madara lay on his back like a bitch waiting for their Alpha to come plough into them. But…but Madara was the only one _in_ the marital bed. Tobirama was not there. Tobirama was instead on the floor, leaning against the side of the bed.

Madara suddenly sat up in the bedcovers. Bedcovers…such soft bedcovers…He looked towards Tobirama whose white hair shone in the moonlight coming through the bedroom window.

“Everything alright, Omega?”

Madara crossed his arms in a huff:

“Am I a pariah now that you have to sleep on the floor?!”

Tobirama’s red eyes shone for a moment in the nighttime light.

“Do you want me to join you in bed Ma-da- _ra_ …?” 

Madara experienced a sudden rush of tingles all around his groin and genital area. He shook his head furiously before falling back onto his back groaning. So many weird feelings in his body, in his heart, Madara didn’t understand what was happening. Was this what it meant to experience pain or was the pain still incoming?

Madara starting breathing deeply. Clear his mind, clear his mind, sleep, yes, yes, proper sleep, not coma sleep. Maybe then everything would not feel so confusing. Once he woke up, his sexual urges should be gone, right?

Then _that_ hand fell onto his legs

 _That_ hand that got in between his legs.

And then it started again, the sensitivity, the flicker of a pulse and the inch all over his cunt. But…but he had already had a release. He had ejaculated all over the bathroom floor after all.

Ignore it.

Madara went back to deep breathing. The feeling was there, Madara pulled his legs together. The hand was gone. Oh good, now Madara could rest properly. But he was just turning onto his side first. 

Madara turned whilst bringing his legs together. Then Madara turned again. He still felt it, the flickering feeling of a pulse on his cunt, in his cunt? _Urgh_ ! He had already dealt with this. He had done the whole masturbation thing, with his cock of course, why would he want to touch that other _cursed_ part of his body. 

Madara kept twisting from one side to the other. That thing between his legs just wouldn’t quit, it wouldn’t let him rest, it _wouldn’t_ …

“ _Madara?!_ ” 

The…the hand was back on his leg.

Madara moaned.

Madara…

“Do you need to be _touched_ , my Omega?” Madara heard Tobirama purr. 

Madara sat up watching as Tobirama light the candle on the bedside table. Then Tobirama was looking at Madara, his small smile becoming more visible.

“I…I don’t need your c- _cock_!” 

Madara watched as Tobirama stood up indicating to his pants.

“My fundoshi will stay on, I promise. These are about _your_ needs Madara, _not_ mine!”

Madara’s heart started to beat, he felt hot, but…but he was curious. And his _stupid_ cunt just won’t let him rest.

“My…my needs?”

Tobirama nodded as Madara watched him reaching from a bottle. He watched as Tobirama spread a thick sort of liquid over his hands. 

“What…what are you doing?” Madara stuttered.

Tobirama sighed: “I don’t have Anija's sap to help with something like this. I am not about to touch you _dry_ Madara.”

And then it was just Madara and Tobirama’s dripping wet hands going all over the bed covers.

“O-Okay.”

Tobirama suddenly looked very _very_ happy and in extreme peace. And then Tobirama was climbing onto the bed and pulling the covers off Madara. 

And Tobirama seemed much too pleased that Madara wasn’t wearing pants. Madara had hoped it would settle everything down there, but obviously, it had _not_ …

“Will you lie back for me Madara?”

Madara narrowed his eyes.

“I will go slow, I promise.”

Madara lay back onto his pillow huffing.

“Will you open your legs for me, Madara?”

So many questions, too many. Wasn’t the Alpha supposed to be the one making all the decisions? Since when did an Omega’s opinion matter so much.

Madara spread his legs, bearing it all.

And then there was a cool wet hand grasping his penis. Madara hissed, his hips twitching. 

“Shh, Madara, _shh_ …”

Madara took a deep breath and then he gasped, thrusting his head back. Tobirama’s finger…urgh…fingers on his…on his c-c-cunt? Or more specifically a small little knobby bit that was very, _very_ sensitive…

“Yes that’s it, Madara, that’s it…”

What’s it? What’s…?

Madara’s hips started to stutter against the bedsheets. He was starting to pant. Tobirama’s fingers were so, so wet, but…but that feeling. It…it felt like Tobirama was…was massaging him in a circular motion around urgh…his…his cunt? The itch, the pulsating there was starting to fade…but his body…new sensations started to appear there, _unfamiliar_ ones. 

His…his nipples were starting to become excessively erect. His chest started to ache as if that part of him also wanted to be touched. And then there was his stomach, there was a knot forming there, p-pressure? 

His hips started to shake now. Madara was starting to flail. Madara was starting to dig his hands against the mattress. Madara's panting were growing so much now, he was…he was close to getting hysterical.

What…what _was_ this feeling?

This overwhelming feeling?

The one spreading all over his body?

Madara’s entire body was soon shaking. Tobirama’s fingers rubbing at him was…was… 

And then Madara was getting flashes. An Omega close to him getting stripped naked. The same Omega’s legs getting pulled apart. And then…and then…the blood…the screams…

Panic suddenly gripped Madara’s body as he gasped:

“S-Stop!”

“But Madara, you’re so close, so close to cu…” Tobirama started to babble.

“STOP!”

And then there was no Tobirama, there were no fingers on his cunt. Madara sat up, using his hands to staying upright and crossing his legs.

His heart raced, his head felt fuzzy and his body seemed to whine as if being deprived of something….

“You…you st-stopped?”

Tobirama was looking at him and Tobirama was looking disappointed, almost as if he had failed at something….

“Of course, if the Omega is the one to initiate the sex in the Senju clan, it only stands to reason that an Omega would dictate when to stop as well. After all, Madara… You are _not_ in heat.”

And Madara’s heart continued to thump. Should he have allowed things to continue? But…but that would have only lead to pain, wouldn't it? After all Madara…Madara was starting to... _re-mem-ber_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Job hunting is a nightmare, especially in times like these...
> 
> Anyway if you found this chapter titillating please make sure you leave a comment and some kudos 😎


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara gets triggered and Tobirama feels lost...
> 
> WARNING! PAST CHILD ABUSE AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAUMA IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Queerleo, Nikkia, Vanessasalas, Whxsthxtsexythxng, Crownthief, Nimaka, Constant_Questions, Mike_Remington_Hanson and Whitelily for all your wonderful feedback! Get ready for the return and a certain Alpha to overcome his past...
> 
> Thank you to SandyBlack, cosmicworry14, AquaticArtist, Chilom, madarama123456789, AsteriaRiddle, finkoibito, Mariffa, Blackcat246 and 30 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome new subscribers and those who bookmarked this story after the last chapter! The Sex Lessons with Tobirama and the Fingering has started. Hashirama is returning very soon...promise :)

…sixteen years ago…

Madara stood beside his father because he was a big boy. He might have only been two years old, but he was standing with his father today just like his older brothers. He was standing as the most powerful Uchiha to exist in a generation. Plus, he was going to show all his clanmates that he was proud to be their heir, and he would lead them and protect them.

Mummy was very adamant that he had to protect his clanmates, no matter if they were Alpha, Beta or Omega. Then again, Madara was only two, so he did not understand much of what that meant. All he really understood as he sat beside his father’s throne was that something big was going on. Everyone had been called to the town square. And Madara was finally a big boy that did not need his mother to protect him…

And then Madara started to witness things he did not understand. 

The crowds that had gathered were standing to part. Madara sat up, someone was coming. Madara did not see them know they were coming. He could hear them crying and screaming before they appeared.

How strange?

Why were they carrying their clanmate like that?

Why was their clanmate struggling?

He seemed in pain, as he was getting dragged further and further into the crowd. Madara did not understand. Why were they hurting him? You should only hurt the enemy, not your own blood.

Madara wriggled his nose. He wasn’t feeling so good.

“No! No! You can’t do this. You can’t. I’m an Uchiha. An _Uchiha_ …!”

His father then stood up. Madara looked at him, frowning. His father was smiling, but it was not a pleasant sort of smile that his mother gave him. Plus his father’s chakra did not feel very nice.

Madara felt his tummy churn.

“Why ever not? It’s not like you have something to hide…or _do_ you?”

Madara looked back to the one getting questioned. He was a boy, sixteen and there was fear in his face. Why was an Uchiha afraid of their leader? Shouldn’t his father be protecting his clanmate not intimidating him?

His father then turned to the crowd.

“ _Strip_ him!”

Madara’s little legs were starting to feel weak when he watched what took place. Strip him. They…they crowded around their clanmate. They looked at him like he was the enemy, no not the enemy, scum. And then they began to rip his clothes off.

Madara fell back onto his chair. His head was starting to hurt. Why…why were they doing this? His mother had always told him that no one had the right to violate anyone’s privacy, especially not like…not like this.

Madara looked back towards his older siblings. They seemed to be going white in the face. So things were _wrong_ then. 

Madara turned his attention back to his clanmate just as he was getting pushed to the floor. Madara jerked forward. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t Madara, only Mama can stop this now…”

Stop… _what_ …?

“Ha! Ha! Look how small his dick is!”

Madara wasn’t feeling very good. Madara wanted to run away. Madara did not like the way they were reaching for his dick, pulling at it, making his clanmate cry out in pain.

No, no, this was all wrong.

This was not how things should be.

His mother had always told him. A true Alpha, a real Alpha would only give you tender touches, would only take care of you. 

“Ha! Found it!”

Madara’s vision was starting to blur. Found it? Found what? Madara looked down. They were pulling his clanmate’s legs apart as he screamed and wailed for them to stop. And Madara’s eyes stunned when he saw the finger going in and then out, and then in…

If Madara were not already sitting again. His legs would have given way. But Madara was starting to shiver, Madara was starting to feel _really_ unwell. 

“Ha, we found it, the cunt, the cunt, the fucking Omega cunt!”

“No, no, stop, stop, it hurts, it hurts…!”

And Madara felt like crying too. But…but could he do that? He was the Uchiha heir. He had to set an example. He…he…

And then Madara saw the blood…the _blood_ coming from between his clanmate's legs.

“What in the _name_ of Lord Indra do you think you are all doing?” 

Then the crowds were quiet. They all turned towards the Uchiha who had just entered the scene. With his long hair and deep vibrant red kimono, his Mummy was beautiful and powerful, so beautiful…Madara…Madara so wanted to be like him…

The way his Mummy walked commanded respect. Many in the crowd were bowing even as Madara could feel his father’s chakra _blazing_ in fury.

“Lady Omega….” Came the murmurs as Madara watched his mother advancing through the crowd. Madara felt relief as his Mummy reached out to their clanmate, the one in pain and leading him away from the crowd.

“Be on your way Kazuya, your torment is now over…”

“OMEGA! Don’t you _dare_ intervene!” Madara heard his father shout.

And then Madara watched as something strange took place. His parents were glaring right at each other in such hatred, it was scary. But Madara did not like the way his father's chakra felt, like his father wanting to kill someone...his mother? It made Madara feel _very_ cold.

The other Uchihas though was looking at his mother, at his father, confused as to whose authority they should follow. 

“Intervene? Why would I intervene be intervening when my word is final, Tajima? I was Uchiha heir from birth, _not_ you…”

Madara's vision started to blur, his head pound. His father's chakra again. It was so dark, so _murderous_ , that it made Madara feel sick. 

And then someone warm, someone loving was in front of him. Madara's vision cleared to see his mother's smile, a true adoring smile. And Madara relished in the way his mother's powerful chakra encircled him as he cupped his face:

“Madare-chan?”

“Mum- _my_?” Madara keened and then he could not stop. He could not stop the sobs wracking through his body.

“Mummy! Mummy! _Mummy_!” Madara howled that much louder as his sobs shook his body that much harder.

“Madare, Mummy’s here. Mummy’s here.”

Madara only cried that much more as his stomach churned. His stomach hurt. His head hurt. And then it was like something had hit him hard as he threw up all over himself.

And then he could _not_ stop. But his Mummy still held him close. Madara did not understand, he did _not_ understand. He wanted to ask his mother _why_? Why would their clanmate get treated like that? But all he could do between his heaving was cry: “Mummy! Mummy! MUM- _MY_!”

……………

Tobirama felt helpless.

Tobirama had to keep his distance.

But Tobirama did not want to keep his distance.

Tobirama felt helpless as all he could do was watch as his father sat on the floor whilst rocking Madara in his arms.

Madara…

His omega…

Tobirama had thought that he had done everything right.

Madara had felt horny. Tobirama had offered his services. Madara had asked him to stop, Tobirama had stopped. But still, Tobirama had felt helpless when Madara had woken up screaming from some sort of nightmare. He had had to shake his Omega awake, and that was when the heaving began. There had been no Hashirama around, the _bastard_ , and Madara had become more and more distressed.

Thank kami it was the middle of the night, otherwise, everyone would have seen Tobirama whisking Madara straight off to his parents. Well…his father. An Alpha needing their parents, it was okay for an Omega to do that, but an Alpha...? They should be taking charge, _they_ were the Alpha after all.

Madara had been crying for his mother, he had woken up like that, and his father should be a good enough substitute.

But still, Tobirama suffered. Had he made his Omega’s pain worse? Had he become like Hashirama? Tobirama hung his head. He needed to do better. Madara deserved better. And damn it, he couldn’t come running to his parents every time Madara just could not stop heaving…

Then it came again, that horrible sound.

Tobirama looked up. 

Madara was still heaving into the bucket.

His father had tied his Omega’s hair back. His lovely hair. His father was kissing the side of Madara’s head murmuring softly to him.

“Mum- _my_! Mummy!” Madara wailed.

Tobirama then felt it. His father’s chakra, his motherly chakra, his Omega chakra, spiking in the room. It made Tobirama feel on edge, but for Madara, it seemed to be a calming force.

An Omega calming an Omega, Tobirama had been right about that. His father had been the right choice. His father… Tobirama worshipped his Omega parent, of course, he did, his Omega parent could do no wrong, but…but…

The Uchiha.

His father had been very careful to make sure that the Senju did _not_ hate the Uchiha. But his Omega had been born an Uchiha. His Omega had also been thrown in the Mating forest against his will, during his first heat too. How could a clan treat one of their Omegas _so_ badly? Tobirama grit his teeth. He might love his father, worship him even, but he could not help but start to _hate_ the Uchiha. 

_Hate_ them for how they had treated his Omega.

And then his mother had appeared with a packet of crackers?

“They’re saltine. They helped with Itama’s…episodes…” 

But Madara was nothing like Itama. Itama had been very sensitive, very emotional, an extreme variety of Hashirama. But Madara’s situation was worse. His Omega had a terrible wound in his heart, one that Tobirama feared he would not be able to heal…

… _not_ without Hashirama that was. 

Tobirama took a gasp of relief when he looked up again. His Omega was still crying, still howling but at least the heaving had stopped. Madara was eating the saltine. It was working, just like it had worked with Itama. 

“There now, my boy, you’ll be okay now, little Momoji, you’re safe here. You’re safe…” Tobirama heard his father repeat to Madara again and again.

But still…Tobirama could still feel that Omega needed something more, someone, more…

……………

When his father offered for Tobirama and Madara to stay the night, Tobirama accepted. Madara was better. Madara was no longer heaving. But as Tobirama lay against the side of his old bed, he could still hear Madara’s soft crying. Three hours now, it had gone on for three hours. Tobirama had this horrible feeling in his heart. His Omega was crying, his Omega was in pain, and all he could do was listen and wait.

Tobirama had wanted to climb into bed with Madara, hold him, soothe him. But then his closeness had brought on the heaving in the first place, he was sure of it.

Tobirama did not want to cause his Omega more distress, but still… Tobirama was feeling lost.

He did _not_ have the experience that Hashirama had. But still, Tobirama dared to reach out, gently clasping at the bottom of Madara’s leg. Madara jumped but did not start heaving, the crying continued as Tobirama fell in and out of sleep…

……………

Tobirama awoke with a start. There was someone else in the room. Tobirama’s heart raced, an enemy had come to harm his Omega.

No…no… by that, he could not abide.

Tobirama got ready to rise, to attack. But as soon as he turned, he saw a sight that he would have thought impossible were it not now for the early morning light.

Madara’s cries…were _dying_ down.

Someone was holding Madara. Someone was cradling Madara in their arms, letting their chakra, their strong Alpha chakra bubble to the surface…

Tobirama recognised this chakra.

 _Hashirama’s_ chakra.

Hashirama was holding Madara, their Omega as if he were nothing more than precious baby…

Tobirama’s heart swelled.

His anija was here. His anija was holding Madara. His anija was singing to him… Tobirama did not move. He did not _have_ to move. Hashirama was not in offensive mode, but a protective one. Could this…could this be the breakthrough Tobirama knew that their Omega needed?

“Hush my Omega, dry your tears. Your Alpha’s here to wipe away all your fears…”

Tobirama watched, Tobirama waited. He was feeling calmer now, his Omega’s chakra was starting to become as calm as the deep blue sea.

Madara’s cries faded only to be left with quiet sniffles and the occasional gasps of air as he fell into a deep sleep.

Tobirama might have been highly pissed with Hashirama, but there was hope. Deep down, Tobirama was sure that Hashirama could feel it, the bond between Alpha and Omega.

Was tonight a one-off or something more? Tobirama might like being a solo Alpha, but he knew that Madara needed more. It had been _two_ Alphas that had _claimed_ him after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you found this chapter interesting, please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara is not the only one to experience his second heat...
> 
> PARENTAL SPANKING IN THIS CHAPTER! HASHIRAMA IS A STUBBORN MULE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Whovianmachinegun, Lemna_Minor, madarama123456789, Whxsthxtsexythxng, Queerleo, Mike_Remington_Hanson, ayaMASO, Crownthief and Nimaka for your feedback! It has been much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you to I_am_too_powerful, Turix, MONZZZ, syxmaxwell, BeASlumberingDragon, LadyOfFics, May83090, Snow_lily637, Lady_Leaf8 and the 32 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome new subscribers and those who bookmarked this story after the last chapter! I hope you continue to read, enjoy and support this story :)

All Hashirama could register before he went flying headfirst into the muddy puddle was a foot kicking right into his behind. It had rained the night before so Hashirama was sputtering and peeling the mud off his face as he rose off the floor. He moved to his knees and let out a loud eep! His father was standing over him. His father’s chakra was so angry that it made Hashirama’s hair became static. And the look on his father’s face…

Hashirama cried out:

“Papa! Why are glaring at me?!” 

His father did not address him but looked behind him.

“Shinobu!” Hashirama jumped by the way his father snapped. But Hashirama yelped like a little girl when his mother came up from behind dragging him up by the collar. 

“Since when do you have the right to whine Hashirama?! Since when does an Alpha neglect his Omega, boy?!” 

Hashirama winced. He knew what his father was referring to. A month had gone since he and Tobirama had awoken Madara. A month had gone since he had stayed away. He had returned that one night, but still…Madara just could not be an Omega, he could not. Madara was too proud, Madara was…

“I am sure you mean well father, but I am the Lord of the Senju clan now and it is not your place to intervene…”

His father’s glare became even harder. Many said that Tobirama took after their Alpha mother but in that instance, his father and Tobirama could be twins.

Hashirama shivered.

His Omega parent furious was a force to behold, but…but his father did not understand. He…he and Madara should have never made the Alpha Omega bond. It was only hurting Madara, yes, yes that was right. Then again it was not as if Hashirama was about to admit that if he went back to Madara, he was ready to move into this new paradigm with Madara.

Why had Madara turned out to be an Omega again?

“Not my place to intervene…?” His father was now fuming right into his face. It was making Hashirama tremble and his cock grow hard…

Wait, what? That was not right. His father’s anger had never urgh…aroused him before. Could it be something else…?

“Shinobu!” his father snapped.

Hashirama felt his mother’s grip tightening on his collar. Honestly, it was all a bit much on her part…

“Bare his bottom!” 

Wait…his father had not just…!

“Are you sure that is really needed, Omega…?”

His father stamped his foot.

“Yes!”

Hashirama tensed up reaching back before his mother did bare his ass.

“No, no…I’m grown now. You can’t spank me like a little kid any more!”

His father was then coming up to him. His father was pressing his nose to his. His father was breathing too heavily that Hashirama could feel his breath on his face.

“Not a little kid?!” his father growled.

Hashirama shivered even as he was covering his behind.

“Only a little kid would not be willing to take responsibility. And an Alpha who does not care of his Omega is not an Alpha but an insolent brat!”

Hashirama felt angry tears starting to seed in the corner of his eyes. His father said that he was not an Alpha. But if he was not an Alpha, then he was not grown up. And if he was not grown up, then he could not be a leader.

And then his mother yanked his hakama down.

“Brat needs a spanking. Brat needs to realign his outlook. Brat needs to realise that his old friend is now an Omega, his Omega.” Hashirama heard his mother muttering. 

“How many do you think our brat needs, Butsuma?”

His father sniffed:

“Until I get the message across. Link up with me Shinobu.”

Link up with..huh?

The first hit came and then the stinging. This was pain he could handle, but his cock was growing hard again as his body was growing hot.

“Repeat after me Hashirama!”

Hashirama did not glare, he would not glare at his father, no matter how much he may have wanted to.

“Madara. Is. My. Omega!”

Hashirama cringed before saying:

“Madara…”

The second smack came making Hashirama jolt.

“Continue boy!” his father demanded.

“Is…”

Hashirama winced when the third smack came. But he was not wincing from the smack but his cock. It was growing hard, it was starting to throb as his body was beginning to tremble. 

Something was wrong…

“Hashirama!” his father yelled at him.

Hashirama was taking deep breaths. What…what was happening with his body? He…he was getting aroused. But…but this situation did not call for arousal, it…

“Is…” 

Hashirama curled inwards when his mother’s next smack came. But…but she wasn’t causing him this pain, this pressure right in his stomach.

“Omega, Hashi’s…Hashi’s…”

And then a tent was starting to form in Hashirama’s hakama, his cock was growing so unbearably erect… And then Hashirama was curling inwards as his mother released his grip on his collar as he crumpled onto the ground. Hashirama was starting to twist and writhe. Pain, his body was in so much pain and it was all coming from his c…

“Oh…! Oh…! Oh…! Tobirama…! TOBIRAMA…!” 

Someone was howling. Hashirama recognised this noise, just like any Senju would. An Omega…an Omega howling at the pinnacle of their heat.

Hashirama could feel his mother coming close and commenting: “Oh my, you and Madara are _that_ emotionally connected?!”

The louder the howling got, the more Hashirama’s body shook from the insurmountable need to…to f-fu-fuck?!

And then his father was no longer angry. His father was chuckling ever so much. Why…why was his father finding joy with his p-pain?

“Oh my, that…that is a beautiful sound. Oh Momoji…Momoji, if only you were here… If only you could hear your precious baby-making such beautiful heat music…” Hashirama heard his father coo. 

Precious baby? Momoji? Heat music? His father wasn’t referring to Madara, was he?

“Good job, Tobirama.” His mother stated.

“Yes good job, lad, such a good job!”

Madara was howling from pleasure and it was because of Tobirama and not him, not him… And as Hashirama lay on the ground, he found his body burning, burning in absolute jealousy. This…this could not be happening. He was the top Alpha, he was, he was…

And then everyone heard Madara howling to the heavens: “TO-BI-RA- _MAAAAA_!”

……………

…then suddenly all Tobirama could register was a foot against his groin as he went tumbling right out of the marital bed. 

“What…what the fuck are you doing?”

Tobirama sat up straight. He narrowed his eyes at his Omega. His Omega who smelled ever so lovely. His Omega who was beginning to radiate in that familiar heat. 

Tobirama moved closer.

Madara hissed at him. Tobirama stood up, waiting. His Omega, his naked Omega, was curling into himself like an animal in pain. 

Tobirama came up beside the bed as he saw Madara training his Sharingan on him. Tobirama climbed on the bed. His Omega might attack him, but Tobirama would not back away.

Madara’s heat was the one time when Tobirama _had_ to intervene.

“Madara…you are going into heat…”

Tobirama shuffled over the bed. Madara was trying and failing to pull the covers over himself. Tobirama knew how an Omega heat worked. First came the lovely smell, then came the heat. For an Omega, everything would slow down, their limbs would get so sensitive they would not be able to move properly. 

This was happening to Madara now.

Soon Madara’s mind would get wrapped up in the heat. Tobirama wanted to start tending to Madara’s needs before that happened. 

He did not want to have Madara traumatised all over again.

“Yeah…whatever. Don’t touch me…”

Tobirama sighed as he moved next to Madara, lying on his side to face him. Tobirama felt Madara gasping as he wrapped his arms around his Omega’s hot body.

“It…it _hurts_ ,” Madara whined.

Tobirama kissed the side of Madara’s very warm brow.

“Between your legs, right?”

Madara let out a whimper as Tobirama began to caress his Omega’s inner thighs. Tobirama’s hands were so covered in gel, they were dripping. 

Tobirama brushed his fingers against Madara’s genitalia.

“Don’t…don’t touch. It…it feels weird.” Tobirama heard Madara huff.

“It feels weird. In a good way, right?”

Tobirama watched as Madara’s eyes started to cloud over. Tobirama used his fingers to stroke the folds of Madara’s pussy. Madara shivered his hold, moaning ever so prettily.

“No pain, no pain, _please_ no pain.”

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. Him not helping Madara now would lead to pain. Unclaimed Omegas could survive the pain, claimed ones could not. 

“No pain, no pain…” Tobirama heard Madara wailing into his shoulder.

“No pain, Madara, I wouldn’t dare.” 

Tobirama then nudged Madara down onto the bed. Madara was starting to tremble in his arms, Tobirama could feel the onset of Madara’s pain. The Omega could not lead in these circumstances. Tobirama turned Madara towards him, pulling one of his Omega’s legs over his own.

This way Madara was opening up for him. His female sex was beginning to flood all over Tobirama’s clothes. Tobirama would not need to put more gel onto his fingers.

“But it feels weird, weirdness leads to pain…”

Tobirama gasped. Weirdness? Pain?

“An orgasm, Omega?” 

Madara was starting to twist in his arms. Madara was starting to howl. Tobirama moved his fingers beyond the folds of Madara’s cunt, resting them on his Omega’s clit.

Madara cried out: “No pain, no pain!”

Tobirama wrapped his fingers around Madara’s clit as Madara wailed into his shoulder.

“No Madara, no, an orgasm is a good thing, a good thing.”

Madara was crying harder, Tobirama’s eyes stung. His Omega thought that an orgasm was the same as pain. Tobirama did not want to go ahead, but he had to go ahead. Leaving Madara’s needs unattended would lead to unbearable agony. So Tobirama began to slowly twist and caress Madara’s throbbing clit amidst his fingers. 

Madara’s throbbing clit…?

Yes, yes Tobirama knew what he had to do.

“Madara, you can feel it, can’t you? The way your clit throbs.”

Tobirama took Madara’s whine as an answer. Tobirama then increased his movements. Madara’s pussy was wet, so wet that his cock was beginning to strain in anticipation. No, no, ignore it, ignore _it_! Madara did not even know what an orgasm was.

Madara shuddered into him. 

“Madara, you are likely feeling twinges and tingles in your arms and legs…”

“No pain, no pain…” Madara whimpered.

“This is not pain, my Omega, it’s not…”

Tobirama sped up his caresses. Madara was writhing against him now. Tobirama relished in the closeness. Having your naked Omega writhing against you and howling naked was the next best thing to making love to him in heat.

But Tobirama knew that Madara still needed time. Madara’s clit was beginning to enlarge between his fingers. Madara was curling inwards…

“That pressure you are feeling in your stomach Madara…. It’s not pain. It’s the start of feeling good, so very good…”

Tobirama continued his ministrations. Madara was moaning so prettily for him. Madara was whimpering too. And between panting, Madara cried: “No pain, no pain!”

Tobirama was starting to shake as much as Madara was. But whilst Madara was shaking and spasming was the signs of a slow build to an orgasm, Tobirama’s shaking was from rage. Madara had had more of his nightmares. Tobirama now knew that it was the same dream and something to do with Omegas and their lady sexes being… _mistreated_.

Tobirama felt bile coming up his throat at the thought. 

And then Madara’s cock shoot off, hmm, yes Madara’s orgasm was building now. 

“Omega, you are doing well, so well... There is pressure growing in your groin now. It is going to increase, but you are not in pain, I promise you…”

There was another reason why Tobirama was not penetrating Madara and that was because Hashirama had still stayed away. Madara would need to get filled by both his and Hashirama’s cocks to feel satisfied in the future. For now, though, he hoped that this simple act of leading Madara to actually experience an orgasm, the ultimate form of sexual relief, would be enough.

And then Madara did something most unexpected, he gripped on Tobirama’s clothes crying out: “Oh…! Oh…! Oh…! Tobirama…! TOBIRAMA…!” 

Tobirama’s heart fluttered. Madara…Madara had not pushed him away. Madara was clinging to him. Madara was crying out of his name. 

Tobirama felt Madara’s clit continue to harden. Madara’s legs were starting to close. Yes, yes, Madara was close, so close… His Omega was loud, so loud now that Tobirama felt pride.

An Omega howling at the top of their lungs was a sight to behold. His Omega doing it was…was _amazing_.

But Tobirama needed to concentrate. Madara could become conscious at any moment, freak out and kick him away…

“Madara…Madara…you’re close…you’re so close…”

Madara was not crying any more in fear but howling in pleasure. Madara was holding onto him for dear life. Tobirama was doing it, doing it. He was the one leading an Omega to orgasm and not Hashirama for once.

And then Tobirama felt Madara going rigid against him as he screamed: “TO-BI-RA- _MAAAAA_!” 

Seconds later Madara was spraying long and hard all over his hand. Tobirama held Madara close. Tobirama had read many accounts of when Omegas found release. He had even heard other Senju Alphas helping their Omegas to this point. But…but it was so much different. Tobirama might not have found release, yet there was still the calm that claimed his body as Madara relaxed in his hold, letting go off Tobirama's clothes.

“What…what the fuck?! I’ve _pissed_ myself!” Tobirama heard Madara yell as his Omega’s heat receded.

Tobirama held him close.

“No, Madara, no, that was just your first orgasm.” 

Tobirama waited. Would Madara push him away in embarrassment? Would he swear at him and reject something so natural, so beautiful. An Omega orgasm was a true form of beauty indeed.

“My…my first orgasm...?” Madara muttered.

Tobirama kissed him on the forehead: “Yes, Madara, yes.” 

Tobirama could feel that Madara was still at ease. Madara’s heat was building up again, his bodily needs building back up again, no doubt.

“Are you in pain, Omega?”

Madara did not give him a verbal answer. Madara instead gripped Tobirama again, moving in such a way that Tobirama’s hand fell onto Madara’s sopping wet genitalia once more.

“Madara! Do you want me to go again?”

And Tobirama took Madara’s whimper as the sign to go ahead. If Tobirama did not know it any better this was a sign that Madara was growing to trust him. And what better way to build a loving relationship with Madara than with one based on trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving a comment and some kudos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Madara getting greedy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Whovianmachinegun, Whxsthxtsexythxng, Lemna_Minor, Crownthief, Queerleo, madarama123456789, Constant_Questions, Nimaka, Vanessasalas and Mike_Remington_Hanson for all your lovely comments! 
> 
> Thank you to kitsunanne, Lechsand, homoerotic_shipper, Creedless_Unity, RenDevali, ikanasi, eiom, DeathLiz, shamelessqueenobservation and the 32 guests who left kudos!
> 
> Welcome to all of you who subscribed and bookmarked to this story after the last chapter! I hope you stick around and continue to support this story :)

“Can you believe it? Lord Hashirama finally has an Omega of his own but he is rejecting him!”

Hashirama made sure to smile. Hashirama kept his head up high. But deep down he was burning, burning… As he made his rounds through the Senju compound, he knew he needed a strategy. Damn it, that was Tobirama’s domain. Tobirama… Tobirama was showing _him_ up. No, no, Hashirama must not think that way. This was nothing to do with his little brother. It was Madara. It was Madara who should _not_ be an Omega. 

“Hashirama might end up being no better than those clans that see their Omegas are scum…”

Hashriama grit his teeth. He…he could not take it anymore. He turned to a group of young Omegas. Yes, yes, he approached them. They knew him. They trusted him. He had helped many of them through their first year as Omegas. He had even taught many of them how to experience and like to orgasm.

“Oh, my darling clanmates!” 

Hashirama ran forward. There were five of them. He knew their names. Of course, he did. What sort of Alpha would he be not knowing the names of the Omegas he touched?

He embraced them, hard. Those that jumped, Hashirama nuzzled into them. He kissed their cheeks, he stroked their hair, he showered them in pretty little compliments. Those Omegas that returned his hugs made Hashirama’s heart flutter. Those were the Omegas he held tight. But then he was getting flashes of a certain Omega with long spiky black hair. 

He…he wouldn’t think about him. There were so many other Omegas Hashirama could dote upon. 

The last Omega was perhaps the only full girl in the group. A tomboy. She liked to get into a lot of scuffles with Alphas in the past. But when she showed Omega, her playtimes had come to an end. The Senju clan was especially careful to train their Alphas to restrain themselves when it came to Omegas. But an Omega going into heat broadcasting that they were ready for claiming was still a very tenacious situation. 

Omegas needed a chance to _actually_ chose their Alphas. Omegas actually needed a chance for the Alphas they choose to court them. Courtship was shortest for one year. After that came the Blessing of the Womb.

This was how things were done amongst the Senju. When Omegas came from outside the Senju clan, everything was up in the air. 

Hashirama shook his head. He would not think about it. He sat between his clan Omegas. He smiled. He laughed. This situation was familiar to him. This was where he could be in control.

“My darling clan Omegas, how have you all been?” Hashirama radiated in happiness. He loved this. He loved the way the Omegas turned to him. The way their eyes shone at his presence. Yes, yes, he was still the master of Omegas. They still loved him.

“Some naughty Alpha got into the Omega bathhouse the other day…”

And then they came, the sound of howls, the sound of screams. The Omegas around him were starting to look around. They were starting to look at him. Hashirama gulped. He could see it, the suspicion in their eyes.

“Oh, Tobirama! _Tobirama_!” 

That voice, _that_ voice. Hashirama felt his cock throb. Damn it, had a month gone already? Every month heat. Madara truly was an Omega. 

Hashirama stood up.

The Omegas, their eyes were no longer glowing in love for him, but narrowing in disgust.

“You are going to him, right? You are going to use that _cock_ of yours for something, aren’t you?” 

Hashirama frowned until he looked down to see the tent blossoming in his hakama. His cheeks burned. It was happening again. His body was reacting. Hashirama began to back away. He…They…They could not see him like this. They could not see just how weak Hashirama’s body became weak whenever Madara went into heat.

Madara in heat.

When Hashirama and Madara had been children, Hashirama had felt some sort of connection with his friend. Now they had an Alpha Omega connection.

Hashirama continued to back away.

“Yeah, you scurry away, you coward. You are no better then the clan the Lady Omega came from.”

Such harsh words. His clan Omegas had turned on him just like that. Hashirama wanted to stick around. Hashirama wanted to defend himself. Hashirama wanted to assure them that he loved the Omegas, he did, he did…

“Tobirama! _TOBIRAMA_!” 

Walking away was getting so hard for Hashirama, so hard. Everyone was turning to look at him. He could see the judgement in their eyes. He could see their disgust. He was Senju clan head. He needed to make a stand. They had no right to judge him just because of Madara.

But…but Hashirama could not stick around. His body was trembling. His cock was getting so wet it was starting to soak his hakama. He had to find a private space. He had to find somewhere he could deal with the unbearable pain of his erection.

And then he saw them. His parents.

Hashirama’s eyes went wide. He…he could not run into them now. He did not want another spanking episode. His father could still reduce him to a sobbing mess. 

So Hashirama did the only thing he could do. He slipped in between some houses. Madara’s cries were growing louder and louder. 

And then Hashirama pulled his hakama down and let his erection spring free. He rubbed at it and rubbed at it. His parents were moving past. 

Madara’s cries grew louder. With each cry, Hashirama pumped his cock. With each cry, Hashirama’s hips jittered. And then there were images of Madara flooding his mind. Hashirama entering him from behind. Hashirama building up a faster and faster tempo.

And then Hashirama came all over his hands.

He gasped, cursing himself for his weakness.

“Why oh why did you have to be an Omega, Madara. _My_ Omega?”

……………

His Omega was hungry. Tobirama’s Omega was very hungry for his kisses. Madara was not pushing him away anymore. That was a development, a very big development. When Madara’s heat came, Madara had sought Tobirama out. Madara had been anxious. Madara had not been able to express himself properly. 

Madara had clung to him.

Tobirama had, of course, not done any complaining.

Tobirama had led his Omega to the bed. He had helped Madara out of his clothes. Madara had tugged his clothes, quite viciously, nearly tearing them off his body.

His Omega was starting to get confident. His Omega was starting to see sex as a good thing. And as their naked bodies now curled into each other, it was Madara desperately seeking his kisses.

Tobirama obliged.

“Do it! Do _it_!” 

Tobirama smiled as Madara sucked on his lips as if his life depended on it. His Omega’s sexual appetite was growing. How much longer would Tobirama be able to fully satisfy his Omega?

Madara had two Alphas after all.

Tobirama gasped as he broke off the kiss. Madara let out a pitiful mewl: “Alpha doesn’t want me. He doesn’t…he doesn’t…”

And now Madara was crying. Madara had come five times already. Tobirama would not be surprised if everyone had heard Madara screaming his head off. 

Tobirama pressed his fingers onto Madara’s clit again. He began to stroke and twist it in his fingers. Tobirama waited for Madara’s moans and whimpers. Tobirama waited for Madara’s flailing. None other that came.

“No! No! _No_!” 

His Omega was saying no. His Omega didn’t want him to continue. Tobirama pulled his fingers back.

“ _NO_!” Madara cried at that.

Tobirama brought Madara close at that. Tobirama kissed the side of Madara’s warm forehead. 

“Hmm, yes, I suppose you’re very sensitive now. I won’t touch you any more, I promise.”

“No!” Madara repeated.

Tobirama frowned: “No you don’t want me to touch you?”

“No,” Madara answered.

“Okay, I won’t touch you. I will just keep holding you.” Tobirama confirmed.

“No!” Madara said now more desperate.

Tobirama pulled back. Madara wasn’t trying to kiss him. His Omega was getting lost in his heat. His Omega’s eyes glazed over.

“No? You want me to touch you then?”

Madara nuzzled into him, moaning like he was in pain. Tobirama sighed: “What is that you want, Madara?”

Madara did not move. Tobirama grit his teeth. It was at times like this that he wished Hashirama was here. Hashirama would know. Hashirama always seemed to know what Omegas wanted even without those same Omegas saying it.

Tobirama jumped.

There was a hand on his erection, a hand that was not his own. Tobirama looked at Madara’s distant gaze.

“Madara… It’s…it’s too early. You need more time to adjust to your female sex before I…”

“Fuck me!” Madara rasped.

“But Madara?!” Tobirama tried to argue.

Then Madara let out a sound, the sound of a wounded animal. Madara was screaming, not in pleasure but pain. And if Madara was anything, it was _loud_.

Tobirama pressed his fingers to Madara’s female sex again. Madara went quiet. Madara looked up at him, expectant.

“Fuck me!” Madara said again.

“Not with my cock. This is about your needs Madara not…”

“Fuck ME!” Madara said a little louder this time.

“Madara, you’re not even through your first year of being an Omega yet…”

But Madara was not listening to any of that. Madara was shouting “FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!” until Tobirama’s ears started to ring.

And then Tobirama moved his fingers down and pushed a finger right into Madara’s opening. 

One large gasp and shudder cut of his Omega’s mantra. Madara was looking up at him again. Madara was even smiling. Tobirama thanked kami. He wanted to delay giving Madara his cock. One, because Madara was still too sensitive and two, once Madara had his cock how much longer until he wanted Hashirama’s?

“Does that feel good Ma-da- _ra_?”

Madara did not give him a verbal response. Of course, he didn’t, his Omega’s mind was too muddled by his heat. But his Omega was starting to roll his hips against his finger.

Tobirama laughed.

“Oh Omega, aren’t you clever fucking yourself on my finger?”

Madara whined as Madara leaned forward to kiss Tobirama. Tobirama kissed back. Madara was rolling his hips even more. Tobirama heard Madara’s sounds of exasperation. Tobirama made sure to move his finger in and out of Madara at that point. 

Tobirama’s cock thrummed.

Kami this was torture. The way that Madara’s inner walls rippled around his finger. How heavenly would this feel around his cock? Did Hashirama ever wonder? Tobirama let out a moan. His cock was a greedy bugger. He had had one taste of Madara’s cunt, yet still his cock wanted more.

“No, Madara first, Madara _first_ …”

Madara was starting trembling in his hold. Madara was cumming against his finger. And then Madara was shouting: “More! More! _More_!”

“More finger fucking? More fingers?” Tobirama asked.

Madara let out a noise of exasperation: “More…more!”

“Fucking? Fingers?”

Madara’s hips stuttered against him.

“Fi…Fi…”

“Fingers, Madara?”

Tobirama pushed in a second finger and Madara howled so loudly that the walls of the house shook.

“Fu…fu…fu…” 

Tobirama knew what _that_ meant. He started up again. Thrusting his finger in and out of Madara’s female sex. Madara was getting so wet, Tobirama was sure that the bedsheets were soaked.

“Yes! Yes! YES! YEESSSSSS!”

Tobirama smiled.

“Fi…!”

Tobirama added a third finger, and then Madara went wild. Madara flailed against him. Madara screamed.

“Tobirama! Tobirama! Oh Alpha! Alpha! _ALPHA_!”

Alpha?

Then Madara came hard. Tobirama prepared to pull his fingers out. Madara screamed: “More!”

“More, Omega?”

“ _MORE_!”

Tobirama pushed his fingers again. Madara’s scream almost distracted Tobirama from just how much his Omega was loosening up. This was a good sign. Tobirama could do this. Tobirama could get Madara through his first year. Would Tobirama be able to get Madara ready to take his and Hashirama’s cocks?

“Tobirama! Tobirama! _Tobirama_!”

Tobirama was maintaining a pace now. For the moment, his fingers were his cock. His fingers were the ones driving Madara to the brink of hysteria. But then his wrist started to ache from the angle.

Tobirama needed to adopt another position. Tobirama moved to pressed Madara’s back into the bed. Tears appeared in Madara’s eyes when Tobirama was not close enough.

“It’s okay, Madara, I’m here. I’m here. You just enjoy yourself.”

Yes hovering over Madara was easier. Tobirama had the freedom to dig his fingers further and further into his Omega. And then his mate screaming spraying all over his fingers.

“MORE! MORE! _MOOOOOORE_!”

And Tobirama continued. His Omega was insatiable. _Insatiable_! Was it hours? Was it days? Tobirama did not know. All he could register were Madara’s screams. Madara calling his name, calling him Alpha. And begging for _more_.

But for how much longer would alone Tobirama be enough? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this chapter, did you? :) Please leave a comment and some kudos if you agree 😍


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama sets his sights on Madara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Whovianmachinegun, Constant_Questions, reflectionofthemoon, Brisa, Mike_Remington_Hanson, Denise86 and Vanessasalas for all your brilliant comments! THANK YOU :) :) :)
> 
> Thank you to Snarky_Chemist, reflectionofthemoon, AimlessSaffron, CrispCrasp, OtakuWorld83, 31082000k, Tsukishiro_Hotaru, Senkaze, ZacGreen, Sanlian, Denise86, Yamgeta1406, Senpia_pie, fanservis, Hpotterhead7, ArcAnEA, Whavei, Dreamergirl185, Grumpie and the 27 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome new subscribers and bookmarkers, thank you for take a chance on this story. I hope you think around :)

Six months was enough time, wasn’t it? Tobirama crossed the threshold of Hashirama’s house. He turned back. Madara had his head bowed, subdued… Tobirama offered his hand. Madara’s resulting smile made Tobirama’s heart flutter. There was a change happening. Madara was starting to trust him. But would Madara cope with facing the rest of the Senju?

Madara gripped his hand. Tobirama pulled him forward. Tobirama noticed the way Madara held his hand, the nervousness in it. 

Tobirama smiled sadly. Madara had once been the proud heir of the Uchiha clan. Now he was an Omega unsure of his place in the world. 

Tobirama guided Madara forward.

There was no small talk between them. Tobirama had not been good at that in-between stuff. Hashirama was the pamperer, Tobirama was out of his depth. But he would the rock for Madara to lean on…for now.

Hashirama could surely not keep letting things go on like this. Tobirama was holding the fort but he was sure that it was _not_ enough.

The first sign that something was not quite right was Madara’s chakra. It spiked. It became agitated. Tobirama looked up. They had reached the centre of the compound now. He glanced to Madara. His Omega was drawing closer to him. He was clinging to him, the panic in his face, notable.

Tobirama frowned: “Everything alright, Madara?”

Madara narrowed his eyes: “We’re…we’re being followed.”

Tobirama raised his eyebrows. He looked around, he looked back. Yes, they _were_ being followed. There were at least twenty of them. They were keeping their distance, waiting… And then Tobirama recognised them.

“Don’t you usually follow _Hashirama_ around like this?” 

Yes, Tobirama knew this group. Hashirama’s Omegas. Tobirama frowned. Were they not loyal to him? It had been his Anija who had helped them tend to their female sexes. It had been his Anija who had made them feel confident for what they were Omegas. It was one of the main reasons why Hashirama was chosen as Senju clan head over their Alpha cousin Toka. 

Tobirama had not been considered, his skill with Omegas had been negligible. Madara was curling into him. Madara was getting scared. 

“You’ve seen it, right?”

Tobirama frowned at the lead Omega who spoke. He felt Madara’s chakra pique in curiosity. Tobirama took that as a sign to further engage and not pull Madara away.

“Seen what?” Tobirama was a direct sort of guy, acting with spontaneity was Hashirama’s thing.

“The rankings board.” 

Tobirama glanced towards Madara. Madara did not seem scared anymore, he looked interested. He was even looking round… Tobirama raised an eyebrow.

“You want to go see it?” 

Madara was the one raising an eyebrow now: “That thing with the names on it?”

Tobirama could see Madara trying to look bored.

“Lady Omega…”

Tobirama watched as Madara winced. He sighed. That was a title of respect, not of ridicule. He hoped that Madara would embrace it one day.

“ _You_ especially need to come to see. It is one of our greatest honours!”

……………

Hashirama wanted to stamp his feet and throw the bigger tantrum. This couldn’t be happening…

It couldn’t. It _couldn’t_. 

But he could not stop looking at _it_. He could not pull his eyes away from the rankings board. His stomach churned. Madara’s name was at number one because of course, it was. It wasn’t only Hashirama experiencing the intensity of each of his Omega’s monthly heats, but the rest of the Senju clan as well.

Furious tears stung in Hashirama’s eyes. His name should be next to Madara’s. He was top Alpha, he was…he was… Not…not… _not_ Tobirama! 

Hashirama gripped the sickle and hammer. He needed to rectify this situation. He would add his name.

“Hey motherfucker, what do _you_ think you are doing?!” 

Hashirama’s entire body tensed. That voice, that anger, surely it couldn’t be… Hashirama whipped around. He was getting surrounded from all angles. The Senjus were coming at him. They were glaring at him as if _he_ were invading a sacred space.

“ _Answer_ me, you bloody idiot!”

Hashirama flinched, narrowing his eyes. He saw them. Tobirama and…and Madara. Madara was here. Madara was coming to the forefront. Hashirama’s heart fluttered, his cock grew hard.

Damn it, Madara was stunning in red. Was he always this stunning? Did he always shine like this? Hashirama rubbed at his eyes. Why was his body being overcome with this need? 

And then Madara was standing over him. And then there was a fist to his jaw as Hashirama went skidding back onto his ass.

“You dare! You dare take credit for what _Tobirama_ has done?!” 

They were looking at him, his clanmates. Their eyes burned with disgust. Hashirama felt his adam’s apple getting stuck in his throat. He heard their words.

“How far the Senju head has fallen?”

“It looks like his younger brother might finally be in the running to take over?”

No…Hashirama could not bear it. He was loved. He was the great Omega protector. He wasn’t the enemy. He wasn’t. He _wasn’t_. He had to fix this. He had to…he had to…Madara…Madara!

“Omega! Omega! I can’t take it any more. _Please_ …! Take _me_ back!”

Everyone suddenly stepped back, Hashirama’s hairs stood up on ends as Madara’s fiery chakra roared. And then Madara was dragging him up by the collar. 

“You can’t it anymore?! Bah, you spoilt brat! Stop acting like your the _one_ in pain! It’s not like you come from a clan that went from worshipping the ground you walked upon to hate your guts because you dared to show _Omega_!”

Hashirama burned with jealousy when it was Tobirama who came to hold Madara.

“You are exactly like all those Uchiha Omega haters! Why the fuck should I take you back? You’re the one who is trying to take credit for how Tobirama has been taking _care_ of me!”

An Uchiha Omega hater? It couldn’t be possible that Madara had been abused. But then why did Hashirama’s heart feel heavy?

……………

Everything was fine now, so fine. Madara took a gasp of air. He was safe. He was home. Madara opened and closed his eyes. Yes, this house, at the centre of the Senju compound, was his home. He felt safe here. Hah! How strange? Madara had never thought that he would come to this point. Then again, Madara never thought that he would trust another…

Madara glanced towards Tobirama sitting at the kitchen table.

Madara began to serve the food. He had never thought that he would love an Alpha, one of _his_ Alphas. But then Tobirama had tried so hard and Madara…well…he wanted to show just how much he appreciated it. 

Madara moved a tray of food, rice and fish, in front of Tobirama.

Tobirama blinked at him confused. “Madara…what are you…?”

Madara’s eyebrow twitched. There Tobirama went again. Always “servicing” him but not expecting the same as Madara.

“Fried fish and rice. Those are _your_ favourites, are they not?” 

Tobirama was still giving him this confused look. Madara was starting to get a headache. “You are supposed to eat it!”

Tobirama was narrowing his eyes at him. “Omegas are supposed to be looked after not the other way around Madara!”

Madara gave a humph. It was the Omega worship all over again. Honestly, the Uchihas and the Senjus were like the far extremes of each other. But then Madara sure appreciated that he was a Senju Omega and not an Uchiha one.

Wait a second, was he? Hashirama and Tobirama hadn’t put him through the dreaded knotting ceremony yet. That was the true show of marriage in the Uchiha clan after all.

“Hey, Madara… You want to come and join me?”

Madara raised an eyebrow: “You want me to watch you eating?”

Tobirama tilted his head:

“You made a lot, Madara, come eat with me.”

Madara sighed. He then looked at the chair next to Tobirama. Yes, he supposed he could do that. But then why was Tobirama opening his legs? Why was Tobirama give him this _look_?

“Aren’t you supposed to be the direct one? Ask what you want to ask?”

Madara felt almost amused when he saw Tobirama going scarlet. It was very noticeable on his pale features. His stuttering was incredibly sweet though. Madara did like that this particular Alpha of his was not overbearing. He didn’t want anything to do with Hashirama, no he didn’t…no…no…

But then why did Madara feel like he was lying to himself? 

“Urm well…do you want to sit in my lap?”

Madara’s mouth twisted into a smile. Tobirama was such a sweetie. Madara moved between his Alpha’s legs. For a few moments though, he eyed the bulge there. Madara felt his cunt tingling. Why hadn’t Tobirama fucked him properly yet? Was he waiting for the knotting ceremony?

Madara sat down, taking a deep breath. He then saw Tobirama bringing up the first mouthful to his lips.

“You’re feeding me now?”

“Of course, Omegas _first_!”

……………

Tobirama was _struggling_ … Was this the normal way of eating? Licking and sucking at the chopsticks. Making these tutting noises and giving out these soft moans. Rubbing ass against cock. Was Madara _trying_ to torture him?

Tobirama could smell Madara. Tobirama could tell that Madara’s juices were flowing. Tobirama’s cock was already hardening at that, but…but…

“Madara?!” Tobirama choked as his cock started to throb. But…but all Madara did was looking back at him. All he did was roll his hips against Tobirama’s cock even more. Did Madara realise what he was doing to him?

“You have such a _large_ knot Alpha. Are you keeping it for the knotting ceremony?” 

Tobirama’s face burned. He wrapped his arms around Madara, pulling his Omega to his chest. Madara looked back at him, Tobirama could see the desire in Madara’s eyes.

“Knotting ceremony? That’s what the Mating forest was for.”

Madara had such long eyelashes now. He was really coming into his Omega features. Tobirama groaned as Madara jiggled against him. Tobirama held him closer.

“But don’t your clan need a public display of…of…”

Tobirama could see the pain in Madara’s face. His Omega was thinking of something to do with his clan, his ex-clan, the abusive pieces of _shit_. 

A distraction…a distraction… Tobirama needed to find a way to. Tobirama’s hand quickly moved under Madara’s kimono. He already knew the quickest way to Madara’s clit.

“Oh _Alpha_ …!”

Madara was falling against him. Madara was twisting in his lap. Madara was laughing into his shoulder and moaning. His Omega was really improving when it came to receiving pleasure.

Tobirama pressed his face against Madara’s brow.

“Does that feel good...Omega?” 

Madara was wriggling his hips against him more. Madara’s actions were only adding to the torture of his cock. But having Madara like this, so trusting of his touches, so comfortable in his closeness. 

“You Senju Alphas sure like playing with your Omegas’ cun…”

Tobirama pierced the tip of Madara’s sex. Madara howled. Madara cried. Madara’s hips shook. Tobirama kissed Madara’s brow.

“I won’t agree to a knotting ceremony Madara. I won’t agree to something that I am sure won’t bring _you_ the utmost pleasure.” 

Madara twisted his lips looking uneasy.

“That is what you were thinking of, wasn’t it?”

Madara was going red in embarrassment now. Madara was pulling away from him. But Tobirama liked this closeness. Tobirama did not want to ruin the careful trust forming between them. He did not want to be in the dog house like Hashirama was.

“But then how will I officially becoming a Senju then?”

But Madara was already a Senju. Tobirama’s eyes went wide. Was this Madara’s way of saying that he loved him? What was Tobirama supposed to do in this situation?

He pulled Madara close. Madara was fluttering those eyelashes at him. Tobirama pressed his forehead to his Omega’s.

“You are already a Senju, my Omega, Hashirama’s Omega…”

“But…” Madara tried to argue. 

“Not right now, Madara…you’re not ready for that next step,” Tobirama answered. 

Madara was looking petulant. Then Madara was shuffling in his lap. Madara was opening up his legs.

“That baka brother of yours is to blame, isn’t he?”

Tobirama didn’t answer, but yes, they did need Hashirama for the next step. 

“Hmm…when is he _not_ to blame?”

Madara laughed, laying into Tobirama’s arms, opening his legs. He was eyeing their now emptying plate of food. Madara…cooking for him. Tobirama’s heart sung at that. Madara was showing all the skills needed to take care of his future children.

“Well go on that, have your _way_ with me.” 

What did Madara mean by…?

Tobirama looked down. Madara was leaning into his chest. Madara had his legs wide open. Tobirama could not stop the smirk that came. 

Tobirama rubbed his thumb against Madara’s clit once more. Madara was shaking, Madara was moaning. Tobirama chuckled softly.

“You sure are _needy_ Madara…” Tobirama continued to stoke the knob of Madara’s clit, as Madara gasped and shivered.

“Hmm…what Omega wouldn’t be needy for an Alpha like you…?”

And everything after that happened in a blur. There was Madara threatening to suck the life _right_ out of him with how intense their kissing was. And then there was Tobirama rubbing Madara to a fast orgasm. After all, Madara’s howling in pleasure was the next best thing to making deep, deep love to him.

Was Tobirama becoming equal to Hashirama? Was he becoming a viable Alpha? So many questions, so many... But all that mattered at the end of the day was Madara spraying all over his fingers and the way Tobirama’s heart swelled for his Omega. Was _this_ what it felt like to fall in love?

Tobirama sure hoped so…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year 🎉
> 
> It's the start of Hashirama returning, I hope everything is making sense so far. It's up to Madara whether Hashirama can come back, but when the time comes will Hashirama relinquish his pride or miss out on his chance to get back into Madara's good books? Something to look forward to, I hope :)
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving a comment and some kudos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama comes to a realisation (or Madara looses it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Whovianmachinegun, madarama123456789, reflectionofthemoon, DrBlueneck, Denise86, Whxsthxtsexythxng and Constant_Questions for all your wonderful comments! 
> 
> Thank you to Anime_is_life_bruh, beelzo, Dracolunamteardrop, Lurking_scarecrow, Killerkaetzchen, TheSinOFLust, Royaltrash, beachblondey and the 22 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome new subscribers and bookmarkers! I hope you continue to enjoy the direction of this story!

It was just like any day in the Uchiha compound. Madara had woken up with a large appetite. That was a new development. Madara put it down to training, yes training that was it. Madara loved training. Even at seventeen, he knew he could never have enough of it.

The training stick came right at him. Madara reacted. He lifted his own in just the last moment. Then came the sounds of clangs, not so loud, they were using wooden sticks after all. 

“You are as sharp as always little brother Madara!” 

Madara smiled at his older cousin Hikaku. They were only one year apart, yet there was something different about him. Hikaku seemed more mature, matured… Hmm, had Hikaku shown himself Alpha? Why had he not declared it?

Madara dropped his stick.

“ _Madara_?”

Madara’s body started to shake. He swallowed, feeling nauseous. 

Hikaku rushed forward. He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay, little brother?” 

Madara continued to shake. What was this feeling? It was unease. And then there was this feeling around his groin…

“It’s like…it’s like this feeling… It’s like I’m getting punched in the gut.”

Madara hunched over. He felt like retching. Hikaku caught him. Hikaku held him close. The retching continued, but thankfully the contents of his stomach stayed put.

Hikaku pulled him away. Madara’s retching had stopped but he was still gasping for air.

“ _Cramping_ , Madara?” 

Madara took a large breath of air.

“What does that have to do anything with being a Beta, Hikaku?”

Hikaku was now the one struggling to breathe. He was the one shaking his head. The fear in his face left Madara feeling uneasy.

“No, no, that cannot be possible. He’s past it! He’s _past_ it!”

“Past _what_ , Hikaku?” Madara asked.

The door of their training room then burst wide open! They came storming in, four of them. Some of his father’s favourites. They ripped Hikaku was him. They pummelled him to the floor like he was the enemy. And Madara broke his silence.

“What crime has our cousin committed to receiving such treatment?”

One of the four kicked Hikaku.

“You know what you did _cunt_! You know the crime _you_ committed!”

Cunt? Madara recognised the slur. An Omega? But this was Hikaku. Madara moved forward. He knew what happened to Omegas. He had heard their screams. His father mostly kept him away, blaming his sudden bouts of poor health. 

“Leave him alone!” Madara broke his silence.

The four of them looked at him. They sneered at him. But would they hurt him, as if? He was the Uchiha clan heir. 

“Madara, _don’t_ get involved!”

“Oh yeah, and since when are you an Omega protector?!” Another cousin snarled.

Madara wanted to stand up tall. He wanted to stare them down. But he still cramped from down below. He would use his words.

“Keep your mouth _shut_ , Madara!”

And then Hikaku was getting dragged away. Madara followed, not caring if Hikaku wanted him to or not.

……………

“Honestly Madara, I would have thought that you would be stronger than this now…”

Madara could not help it. He could not stop himself from hunching over. He could not stop the way his stomach churned. And it was not because of his father standing over him.

Oh, Hikaku…

They had ripped the clothes off his back. They had reduced his cousin to a struggling sobbing mess. Why did his father keep having to do this? So what if Hikaku was an Omega. He did not deserve for the clan to surround him and leer at him like he was some sort of animal.

“Don’t…!” Madara stuttered.

“Madara!” Hikaku snapped.

And then his father gave the order that made the world around him spin.

“Whoever knots him first, _keeps_ him!” 

Madara looked at Hikaku, even as his stomach did somersaults. He had to be strong. He could not run away. He was the Uchiha clan heir. Plus this was his precious cousin, he couldn’t stop it, but he had to stay there, in solidarity.

He wasn’t clan head. Hikaku had told keep quiet. And…and Madara could not make a move. Not as tens of Alphas got their cocks out. Not as they fondled themselves. Not as they went straight for Hikaku.

Madara put his hand up. He was starting to feel hot, he was starting to feel cold. His breakfast was beginning to climb up the back of his throat. He swayed on his feet.

The first Alpha came at Hikaku from behind. He thrust into Hikaku so hard that Madara was sure he heard a tear. 

He looked to Hikaku’s face. His tear streamed face. His poor cousin. Madara wanted to do something, but everyone was here. Everyone seemed intent on joining in. Madara’s vision continued to grow fuzzy. His head was starting to hurt.

Then the next Alpha charged at Hikaku. He climbed on him like a vicious bull. He fucked him again and again until Madara saw blood. Madara wanted to scream. But then he couldn’t show that he was weak, could he? This was Hikaku, Hikaku… He did not deserve this. He didn’t. He _didn’t_. A large tear ran down Madara’s face. 

How could Hikaku be so strong? Madara would have started screaming by now. Goodness knows, he was screaming in his head, and he was doing everything to _keep his mouth shut_!

It was the fifth Alpha that did it. Tearing into Hikaku from the side. Madara saw the way Hikaku spasmed and jolted. There was something big, something painful that that Alpha was pumping into Hikaku.

Oh kami, oh kami… What if this happened to him? It wouldn’t, right? Then there was screaming. Then there was crying and Madara did not know where it was coming from. The world around him spun and spun. His breakfast came up. And then his entire body fell to the floor in a thud. 

“Oh honestly Izuna, get your brother out of here…”

And then everything went silent.

……………

“Shush Madara, shush, your Alpha’s here. You’re safe. You’re _safe_.”

Madara jolted awake at the sound of that voice. The moon was high in the sky. Madara’s heart raced. Where…where was he? Had Izuna brought him back to his room?

“Hikaku, no, not you. Why did they have to do that to you?” Madara moaned. There was someone holding him. There was someone running his hands through his hair.

Hikaku?

No, no. His father had taken Hikaku from him. The Uchiha heir was not to be in the presence of lowly Omegas. But Madara was an _Omega_! Oh kami, he was going to go the way of Hikaku. That’s why Hikaku told him to shut up. His cousin had been trying to protect him.

“I’m sorry, old friend, I’m sorry that you had to go through such torment with your old clan.”

Old friend?

But Tobirama called him by his name, by his secondary sex, not an old friend. 

Madara blinked. There was only one man who would call him that. He looked up, his eyes going wide. Hashirama was standing over him. Hashirama was comforting him. What the _fuck_ did that piece of shit know about his pain?

Madara turned over. He gave that Alpha of his a kick where it hurt the most. Hashirama cried like a little baby. Hashirama stumbled back. Madara shot up, turning to the idiot, to _glare_ at him.

And then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder: “Madara?”

“Tobirama?” Madara asked feeling unsure. So he wasn’t in the Uchiha compound anymore. He was away from there, he was safe.

“You’re not there anymore. You are safe, you are loved.”

And Madara found he could breathe. Everything was okay. Tobirama was a good Alpha. He was a Senju, not an Uchiha. Here, being an Omega didn’t mean something worse than a death sentence. 

“Why Madara, why? Your Alpha was only trying to help you.” 

Madara recognised that wailing. That idiot!

“Why do you keep rejecting me?” 

Madara then jumped off the bed. He towered over Hashirama. Bloody Hashirama. What right did he have to cry? He was not the one who had to watch his favourite cousin get hurt so badly!

Madara then pulled his foot back and kicked Hashirama hard. The wimp cried out, good! Madara liked that sound. He continued the punishment. Finally, finally, Madara could do something. Finally, it was an Alpha getting hurt not an Omega, _not_ an Omega.

“Madara, Madara, please stop, stop. You’re _hurting_ me!” What a pussy Alpha Hashirama was? 

“Quit your crying and take it like the big horrible Alpha that you are. This is your punishment for being an Alpha. This is for all the Omegas that got hurt by you wretched Alphas!”

“But Madara, but Madara…! I’ve never hurt an Omega! I wouldn’t dare. Please my Omega. _Please_!” Hashirama continued to wail.

“Shut up! You’re an Alpha. He was my cousin, damn it! Your kind made _him_ hurt, made _him_ bleed!” Madara screamed growing hysterical.

……………

Should Tobirama step in? Hashirama had come to Madara again. Hashirama had probably sensed Madara’s distress. Tobirama seemed to understand Madara on a logical level, Hashirama though… He shared a different sort of connection to their Omega. An emotional one? Was that why he always came to Madara when he was in the pinnacle of pain. When his nightmares came to visit. 

“You took Hikaku! You took him from me! He did nothing wrong, nothing wrong, and your kind _brutalised_ him!” Tobirama heard Madara scream.

Oh, Madara. His poor Omega. Just what torment had the Uchiha clan put him through.

“Madara, please… I’m a Senju Alpha. I’m your Alpha. I love you!”

Tobirama watched as Madara stopped his assault on Hashirama. His Omega had moved from pain to anger. Madara’s chakra was now raging around him. Oh, kami, Madara’s chakra, Madara’s fire, Tobirama willed his erection to go away, _go_ away…

“You love me?! You _don’t_ love me. You think my pain is nothing more than a childish tantrum. Is that right?! _Al_ -pha!” 

Hashirama did not respond to that. Tobirama would have likely choked him if his Anija was that stupid.

“Oh, Hikaku! Hikaku!” Tobirama heard Madara crying. And then Madara was running out of the room, running to the bathroom, retching…

“Oh, Madara…” 

Tobirama then climbed out of bed. He went to stand next to Hashirama. Hashirama was wiping his tears away. Hashirama and his Omega tendencies. 

“Tobi, our Omega… His…his clan hurt him badly, didn’t they?” Hashirama asked in a quiet tone. Tobirama was glad. He did not want Madara to hear Hashirama’s whimpering.

“Yes, Hashirama, yes…” Tobirama answered him.

Then Hashirama was clasping at his night yukata. Tobirama sighed, Hashirama’s eyes were opening up now.

“We… _we_ would have known if our Omega was raped. But only _rape_ victims act like that. And…and…Madara…” Tobirama heard Hashirama crying.

“They might as well of raped him Hashirama. Mind rape is almost as bad as the real thing.”

Hashirama was burying his head into his yukata. Hashirama was now crying and cursing himself.

“Oh otouto, what have I done? What have I done?”

Tobirama stayed silent. Was Hashirama finally getting it?

“I judged Madara. I didn’t realise the horrors he’s been through. I didn’t accept that he was an Omega in pain. Oh, Tobi, I’ve been so blind, I’ve been such an idiot. I put my pride before my Omega. I really am _no_ better than those Omega beaters than plague Madara’s dreams…”

Madara’s retching drowned Hashirama’s confessions out after then. Hashirama moved. Tobirama held onto him.

“What are you doing Hashirama?”

Hashirama pouted at him.

“But Tobi, Madara needs help…”

Tobirama held Hashirama back when he tried to move again.

“You idiot. Do you want to cause Madara more anguish?”

And then for the first time in a long time, that depressive cloud appeared over Hashirama’s head.

“Yes, you’re right. You know our Omega more than I do. I can feel that you and Madara are getting _close_ …”

Tobirama smiled. Hashirama could feel that. That made Tobirama feel proud. It looked like he had claimed a place in their Omega’s heart after all.

“Madara is getting accustomed to the Senju way. He is getting used to Omegas coming first.” Tobirama told him.

“Hmm…yes, I suppose I should wait for Madara to _want_ me then. But do you think he _ever_ will, Tobi?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes Madara will want Hashirama back, just in case you were all wondering :)
> 
> Your comments and kudos would be most appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Omegas' plight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to Whovianmachinegun, reflectionofthemoon, madarama123456789, Queerleo, Constant_Questions, Denise86, Gummy_wirm, Pie346 and Princess1222001 for all your lovely comments!
> 
> Thank you to BloodyPhoenix, thegirlwhocriedwolf, Tralifftan, Mayrane, Personne_and_no_One, 1ignoremeplease1, MacieKawaii, EliUzu, BreaxiBeez29 and the 27 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> All new subscribers and bookmakers, welcome! I hope I full your exceptions :)

The Uchihas did not favour reconnaissance missions. Hand to hand combat was their way to go, that was the way they could take full advantage of their infamous dōjutsu. Usually, Betas had to pick up the slack, Omegas could not. They were the Alpha cock warmers after all.

The messenger in question was a Beta. He was glad he was a Beta. The expectations for him were not as intense. But still, there was that risk of him mysteriously “dying” on the battlefield. It had been one year since that had happened to Lord Madara. And if Madara could disappear like that what would happen to a low-level Beta like him?

The Beta went through the main compound. He did not like going to this place. Things were bad before Madara had “disappeared”, now it had become a nightmare. The great lord Tajima had become completely unrestrained. If there was an Omega made an example of every once in a while, now it was happening every day. It was happening in public. It had become a competition. Who could make their Omega scream the most? Who could inseminate them the most? Who could break their Omegas until their Omegas had no fight left in them?

The Beta had to hold his mouth to stop himself throwing up from the sight. From the orgy. From the group daily rape sessions. If you weren’t not warring on the battlefield, then you brought the war back to the compound. And naturally, Omegas could not fight back, they were to be suppressed, _completely_ suppressed. 

All the while, Lord Tajima’s office was just in the room next door. The Beta wished that Madara was still around. The Uchiha clan head was a lot more restrained with Madara. 

The Beta collapsed to his knees. Why was Lord Tajima letting this happen? He had always thought that the war was for the battlefield and the Uchiha compound was their sanctuary. But not anymore…

The Beta was about to knock and then he heard some moaning, some words that made no sense.

“Oh yes, Momiji. You thought you could curse me, didn’t you? You cunt! With your precious heir gone, Alphas will always _always_ be one top. I win Momiji, _I_ win…”

And then the Beta heard it, the sound of rustling clothes, someone cumming. The Beta stayed silent. He’d be gutted if it ever came out that he had heard Lord Tajima in such a compromising position.

The Beta then knocked on the door.

“Who dares interrupt me when the sessions are taking place?!”

The session? Yes, yes the sessions. The clan head seemed to find great pleasure in the rape fest taking place next door. Lord Tajima was supposedly unavailable at these times but now they happened daily.

Damn it, the Beta wished Lord Madara was still around. At least when he was next in line, there might have actually been a chance from the Uchiha clan not to self destruct.

The Beta stepped right into Lord Tajima’s room.

……………

_Chakra signatures matching that of Madara have been detected close to the Senju territory. These waves of chakra have been intertwined with the Senju heir and the Great White demon._

Tajima slammed the missive down onto his desk. His vision was starting to blur. His chakra was beginning to fizz and fritz. And then he screamed, then he shouted, then he shot up from his desk, shoving it right onto the ground.

The Beta in the room stepped back, yelping in shock.

Tajima looked up to glare at the idiot.

“Get out!”

The Beta looked up at him confused.

“Are you deaf?! Leave!” Tajima shouted.

Then for the next few minutes, the Beta was bowing, proclaiming Lord Tajima again and again. But still, the Beta was not leaving. Tajima was getting pissed. He wanted to scream, shout, explode, but he could not have witnesses. He was then in front of the Beta. Then he was pushing him out. The Beta squawked, struggled, resisted…

“But Lord Tajima, shouldn’t I wait for a message back? Lord Tajima!” 

Tajima pushed the Beta out, slamming the door in his face. Tajima then ran his hands through his hair as breathing became hard.

“Damn it! Damn it! _Damn_ it! You should have stayed Beta, Madara. Damn it, I should have gutted you myself! How dare you be an Omega like Momiji, like the great Indra. How _dare_ you?!”

Tajima eyed his bookshelf. He saw those papers. The contracts between him and Momiji. Tajima ripped it out of the shelf. He pulled out one sheet and then another, muttering out loud:

“Momoji resists knotting.”

“Momiji refuses to give the Uchiha clan an heir. First miscarriage, second miscarriage, third…”

“Momiji has twin sons. Momoji refuses Tajima access to the birthing room. Momoji refuses access to the Uchiha elders. Omega guard in place.

“Momiji refuses Tajima’s bed.”

“Momiji locks Tajima out of his chambers.”

“Talk of Omega guard revolution.”

“Tajima demands a second mating. Momoji resists, Momoji bleeds, Tajima fails to regain control of his Omega. Momiji fails to cum for his Alpha. Tajima losing control of Uchiha leadership.”

“Omega guard holds Tajima down. Momiji accepts insemination, claiming that his heir will finally restore Omegas to being the rulers of the Uchiha clan as in the time of Indra.”

“Tajima and Uchiha elders receive increasing resistance from the Omegas. Madara a target. Tajima reasserts dominance over Momiji making him _bleed_ , impregnating him with the last child.”

“Izuna’s birth. Momiji’s death. Momiji’s Omega guard slaughtered. Pending Omega revolution quelled.”

And after that Tajima was laughing. He had won. He had won. So what if Madara was alive? So what if his Alphas were the great Senju brothers? All that mattered was that Tajima was making sure to snuff out any more signs of an Omega revolution.

Tajima sat in his chair cackling: “No one will ever know that the Uchiha Omegas are more powerful, have _always_ been more powerful. Without a leader, without Madara, they will never have the will to rise up. We Alphas will _make_ sure to rape it right out of them!”

……………

“Tobirama! Tobirama! TO-BI-RA-MAAA!” Madara’s orgasmic screams shook the walls of the house. His heart was pounding as much as his cunt was throbbing. Tobirama was leaning into him, holding him with his hands hovering over his thoroughly wet genitalia.

“You are getting so much better at this, aren't you Omega?”

Madara’s eyes flickered, his vision was getting clearer. Who knew that it would take one year, one year to go from fearing pleasure to loving it? Madara’s face burned. Oh kami, he was actually likely this, being an Omega, being Tobirama’s Omega. 

Madara reached for his Alpha. He reached from his pants, tugging at his pants’ waistline. Tobirama grabbed his hand.

“ _Madara_?” Madara smiled at the confusion in Tobirama’s voice.

“Am I the only one that has to be naked around here?” Madara huffed. He still acted like his bristly self, even as his cunt was starting to throb again for more…more than fingers that were.

Tobirama shifted. Tobirama did not resist when Madara pulled his Alpha’s pants off. When it came to his fundoshi, Tobirama just had to squawk. Madara reached for Tobirama’s fundoshi again. Tobirama then acted sitting up, bringing Madara up with him.

“Madara! The pants stay on! This is about your needs and not mine!” 

Madara scoffed, reaching for Tobirama’s pants, pulling at them hard. Tobirama was still resisting. Tobirama was holding onto him whilst trying to pull his hand away.

“Oh come on Alpha, let your Omega see the full extent of his Alpha’s raging hard-on!”

Madara’s pussy throbbed. Oh kami, he wanted more. He wanted Tobirama to get up close and personal. But first, he had to pull off Tobirama’s fundoshi. His Alpha was being so stupid. Resisting him, trying to stop Madara from getting what he wanting.

His Alpha’s cock.

Yes, yes, one year. He was ready for more, he wanted more.

Then there was a rip. Tobirama could not resist him any more. His fundoshi was falling away. Madara licked his lips. His Alpha’s cock was long, pale and hard, so hard, it was almost red.

Madara looked up to Tobirama’s face. His Alpha was blushing very hard now.

“Oh Alpha, you’re so cute. Come on, fuck me, _fuck_ me!” Then Madara was the one nuzzling close, pulling himself on top of Tobirama getting ready to line his cunt with Tobirama’s cock.

Then Tobirama acted.

Madara was one his back with Tobirama hovering over him.

“Madara… You are still so new. Your genitalia still needs time to settle. Your heart…”

Madara narrowed his eyes. There Tobirama was, listing all the reason why he could not get what he wanted. That raging hard-on. It was not as if his Alpha would fail to get it on up. Madara licked his lips. Eh! If Tobirama would not enter him, then Madara could always take Tobirama. Yes, yes… Madara moved down. Tobirama’s erection was hovering just in front of his. Madara laughed, his hot breath going against Tobirama’s groin.

“Wait! No! No! _No_!”

Just what was Tobirama fussing about. Then Madara was getting pulled up. Tobirama was pinning him down, his face half furious and half mortified.

“You were just going to take me into your mouth, weren’t you?”

Madara frowned.

“So what if I was?” 

Tobirama was now glaring at him: “The Lady Omega never _never_ sullies their mouth with the essence of their Alpha!”

Madara blew a raspberry.

“But isn’t it Omegas first? And since you refuse my first choice…”

And before Madara could move again, Tobirama moved, very quickly. His hands were on his knees, his legs getting opened wide. And seconds later Madara was throwing his back, crying loud as Tobirama had entered him.

Madara felt like his world was spinning. It was too hot, too cold. He couldn’t breathe. He _couldn’t_ breathe. Madara shifted as did Tobirama’s cock. Madara mewled, his eyelids fluttering as the stretch was getting just a bit too much.

“Is this what you wanted, Omega?”

Madara shifted. Oh kami, it was too much the pressure was too much. Madara needed relief. Tears were starting to crest in his eyes. 

“It’s…it’s not enough, is it? I will pull…”

Madara screamed: “Fuck me already! Do you intend to bore me death?!”

Tobirama laughed, and…and it was amazing. Oh, kami, Madara was such a slut, such a whore, he…he loved this. He loved the way Tobirama’s cock pulled out of him and pushed back in. He loved the way Tobirama’s cock rubbed away deep inside of him. It was as if all the ends of his nerves was right in his cunt as waves and waves of pleasures were starting to radiate across his body. And then there was the way Tobirama’s hips against his. Tobirama’s body sinking into his, making him feel safe, dominated.

He, the great Madara, liked feeling dominated, liked being the Omega crying and moaning from pleasure of his Alpha’s cock. Oh kami, what was he doing? He was betraying all the Omegas who had suffered before him. He was enjoying something the Uchiha Omegas could _never_ enjoy.

No, no, he was not an Uchiha anymore, but a Senju, their Lady Omega. Yes, yes, that was what he was. Madara felt his toes curling, his fingers curling, his body curling inwards. Tobirama was still pushing into him, making all the nerves in his body coming alive, and the pressure growing ever so much in his groin.

Oh, kami, it was coming, he was going to cum. But…but damn it, he still had Uchiha blood. He could not cum in pleasure as his fellow Uchiha screamed and bleed. Madara felt more tears coming down his face. Damn it, he could not cum. He couldn’t. He _couldn’t_ …

“Cum for me Madara, cum for your Alpha!” Tobirama told him in such encouragement.

And Madara was a good Uchiha, a good Omega and he obeyed. He came. He cried. He screamed. All the while, his heart felt empty. Tobirama was then pulling out of him and then stroking his face. The tears continued to fall. Why did Madara feel this way? Was it because he had just betrayed the Uchiha Omegas? Or was it…was it more?

“Oh Madara, I'm not enough for you, am I? You crave him too." Tobirama was being so logical, so kind, comforting, stroking his face. All the while, Madara cried silently. He should be more grateful. Tobirama had given him exactly what he wanted. Yet his head hurt and that need, that craving was only half sated. His head was telling him, he had betrayed them, their Uchiha cousins, the Omegas, who continued to suffer. His heart and body though was telling him, he was suffering too. He was getting denied what _he_ wanted, what _he_ needed, what was _due_ to him as an Omega with two Alphas.

Hashirama’s mother fucking cock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something saucy yet to come 😏😏😏
> 
> Your comments and kudos would be most appreciated :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In search of his second cock...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Royaltrash, Denise86, Whovianmachinegun, Queerleo, Constant_Questions, Gummy_wirm for all your comments! 😍
> 
> Thank you to LeaLea, sandy33, kaoru12211991, CloudRth, Pandastar01, BrimstoneTaco and the 18 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> New subscribers and bookmakers, welcome. I had this chapter planned for a while, I hope I did a good job?

Be at ease, _be_ at ease. Hashirama told himself. _Don’t_ let them get to you. They have no right to judge! You are still Senju clan head.

Hashirama breathed in and out. Yes, _he_ was the clan head. _He_ was standing at the head of the table where they sat, the protectors. They had come to this monthly meeting at his behest. They were _glaring_ at him, _judging_ him, for his relationship with Madara. 

Madara, _his_ Omega.

Madara who was having _far_ too much with Tobirama’s fingers and not his. 

Hashirama sighed. He would wait. Yes, he would wait. It had been a week, but Madara would want him back, _right_?

Hashirama sighed. His heart felt heavy. He should have _never_ pushed Madara away. 

“Why has the _great_ Hashirama sought to summon us, lowly Alpha protectors, here this day?” one of the protectors in the room addressed him with scorn.

The protectors. They were a group of the seven most powerful Alphas who ruled the clan after Hashirama. This was how even on the battlefield, there could be an Omega as a Senju clan head because the protectors would always be there to back them up, to protect them.

Each generation of protectors were chosen for their dedication in protecting and nurturing the next generation of Omegas. This was something a chosen protector would have to train from a very young age to do. The Senju clan leadership was meanwhile hereditary, if it had not been, Hashirama would have made it _his_ mission to be one of these protectors. It would have been far less scrutiny then being the clan head. Hashirama really would have had an easier time showing Omega and not Alpha like they had all expected him to.

“The Hy **ū** ga clan have sent a missive, requesting to further strengthen our ties,” Hashirama announced. 

These protectors were actually of his generation. They had assumed their mantle when Hashirama had. Many of them had been very protective of him when he was a child, cooing about all the children he would bring into the world. Worshipping him for being like the Omega Remi. 

“The Hy **ū** ga?” Hashirama heard the protectors muttering amongst themselves. “The clan who worships their Omegas even _more_ then we do?” 

Hashirama wriggled his nose: “Well yes **…** ”

“The clan who serves as secondary protection for the Mating Forest to make sure that the Omegas there cannot be stolen away by clans who would wish to _brutalise_ them?”

“Urm, yes **…** ” Hashirama agreed.

“Why would such a clan want _anything_ to do with an Alpha who has not lavished his Omega with love let alone performed the _crucial_ Blessing of the Womb ceremony with him?” another protector spat.

And then Hashirama’s body was shaking, in anger. Who were they to throw all these accusations at him? Madara was a special case. Madara had almost died during his knotting. Madara had been a _new_ Omega. He was not in the physical or even mental state to carry a child to term.

“You don’t have the _right_ to interfere with my Omega’s affairs!” Hashirama hissed.

“And _you_ don’t have the right to liaise with a clan that with likely invade our clan when they learn that you have not performed the Blessing of the Womb ceremony yet!”

But Madara wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready for _that_ ritual public sex to be done. Madara needed to learn to receive pleasure from one cock before he could truly take two of them at once. And he wasn’t even sure if Madara would _ever_ want anything to do with his cock going anywhere near _his_ female sex **…**

“WHERE IS _IT_?!”

Everyone went silent in the room at that shout. Hashirama turned towards the window. That voice? Surely it wasn’t **…** surely **…**?

“WHERE IS THE _OTHER_ COCK DUE TO ME!”

The protectors were starting to look at each other, confused. 

“Is that **…** is that a disgruntled Omega?” one of them asked.

“ _Daiki_! Have you _not_ been tending to your Omega’s needs properly?!” another protector demanded.

Hashirama watched as Daiki’s face went the colour of a beetroot: “But **…** but Hiroaki has _just_ given birth. He’s nursing. He’s not _ready_ for me to start tending to his needs yet **…** ”

Hashirama found the whole sight highly amusing. Each of the Senju protectors was getting more and more flustered.

“Then is it you, Kameyo, are you being _too_ careful with Katsuo during his pregnancy?” 

Hashirama watched as the female Alpha clenched her fists: “Slow deep lovemaking. Enough to loosen Omega up but not start his labour!”

“AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW? HA! _HA_! THERE WERE _TWO_ COCKS THAT CLAIMED ME IN THAT FOREST! SO WHERE IS IT HASHIRAMA, WHERE IS _MY_ SECOND COCK!” 

Now Hashirama was the one going really, really red in the face. The protectors were looking at him now, their judgement getting unbearable. 

Be at ease. Be at ease **…** Hashirama told himself over and over.

“ _BAH_! YOU’RE JUST AS FLAKY AS YOU WERE WHEN WE WERE KIDS, HASHIRAMA? ONCE YOU KNOT IT’S A PERMANENT DEAL HASHIRAMA? ISN’T IT? _ISN’T_ IT?!”

Hashirama was starting to smile but out of embarrassment as the tears stung in his eyes. Was this Madara’s way of showing him that there was _no_ chance of them being as Alpha and Omega? 

Hashirama did _not_ like his Omega declaring for the world that he could not commit.

“YOU KNOW WHAT HASHIRAMA?”

Kameyo stood up: “Oh honestly if you are not going to give your lady Omega the time of day, I will?”

Then it was the two of them rushing to the window to get a peek of Madara. Hashirama’s entire body began to sing. His cock hardened. _That_ heat, _that_ need, it was gripping his body, his mind growing fevered. Was he **…** was he going into a rut?

“BAH! YOU KNOW WHAT, YOUR COCK PROBABLY DOESN’T EVEN FEEL AS GOOD AS TOBIRAMA’S DOES! PROVE ME WRONG HASHIRAMA! **_PROVE…ME…WRONG_**!”

And then Hashirama was not thinking. He had to get to his Omega, _fast_. Even if that meant tearing his hakama as he fell right through the open window.

**……………**

“Oh musuko, it’s alright, I’m sure Madara’s alright **…** I’m sure **…** ”

And no matter how much his mother tried to assure him, Tobirama worried. Madara was not an early riser. Madara was _always_ there when he woke up, always there waiting for his kisses.

But Madara had left the house. Tobirama’s heart pounded. What if **…** what if Madara was going to do something _stupid_? Something to _hurt_ himself? His Omega had been muttering something about fighting Hashirama. But bonded Alphas and Omegas didn’t do such things, well not unless they wanted to hurt the other as much as themselves.

And then his father appeared. There was this smile on his face that made Tobirama clench his fists.

“Father, this is _serious_! What if Madara actually tries to challenge Hashirama to a fight?”

His father was only smiling that much wider as him. Tobirama clenched his fists. This was his Omega parent. He would not strike out, he would not show the fear in his heart. 

“Oh come on son, you’re getting as emotional as Hashirama.”

Tobirama glared at his father: “You don’t know the torment my Omega has been through. This is not the same as Madara beating Hashirama up, if they use their chakras against each other then Madara **…** Madara could get _really_ **…** ”

His father was rolling his eyes. Tobirama felt like screaming, and then his father was coming up behind him, pushing him forward.

“You don’t need to worry, Tobirama, you don’t **…** ”

Tobirama wanted to argue with his Omega parent, stop his father pushing him forward. But then the closer they reached the village hall, the more Tobirama saw how the other Senjus were standing around and listening **…**?

“ _BAH_! YOU’RE JUST AS FLAKY AS YOU WERE WHEN WE WERE KIDS, HASHIRAMA? ONCE YOU KNOT IT’S A PERMANENT DEAL HASHIRAMA? ISN’T IT? _ISN’T_ IT?!”

Then Tobirama needed no more pushing, he was running. He knew the sound of that voice, Madara shouting. Nowadays the only time his Omega had that loudmouth on him was in bed, but surely **…**

Tobirama saw Madara in a distance standing right outside the village hall just under the window. And Madara wasn’t alone.

“Prove me wrong Hashirama **…** Prove **…** me **…** wrong **…** ”

Apart from the heated words, there was nothing much going on, but wait? Why did the air feel so hot and heavy? Tobirama felt his cock thrum. His Omega was in heat, he braced himself to run forward, but **…** but Hashirama was there **…**

Tobirama stopped himself just in time to see that Hashirama wasn’t attacking their Omega. He was reaching forward to cradle Madara’s head in his large hands. Tobirama did _not_ miss the way Hashirama locked his hips against Madara’s, nor the way their Omega groaned at the contact.

“Damn **…** The Lady Omega is coming into his heat _hard_.”

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. So the protectors were here to, were they? Tobirama shuddered. He disapproved of them, as much as they of him. They had expected him to join their ranks long ago.

“Prove you wrong, _huh_?” Hashirama was speaking to their Omega so softly. Good, Tobirama recognised Madara’s dilated eyes. But had he r _eally_ had to go screaming at Hashirama **…**? Well, at least they weren’t engaging in a fight like they had done when still on the battlefield **…**

“Yes, prove _you_ can beat me!” Madara snarled as he reached back to bring forward a long sharp blade **…**

How did **…**? How did Madara get his hands on such a monstrosity? 

Tobirama looked towards Hashirama. No **…** no **…** his brother surely wouldn’t, he couldn’t? Tobirama let his chakra rise just a little in a warning. And then he caught the way Hashirama glanced at him for a second, smiling **…**

“Beat you, Madara?” 

Tobirama watched as Madara jumped. It took him every inch of self-control when that happened. So he did not miss the moment that Hashirama’s hands right under Madara’s kimono making their Omega’s blade 

“Madara, Madara, where is the underwear to protect your precious, precious genitalia **…** hmm?” 

Tobirama’s attention flickered to his side. His father had the reddest face, his mother looked intrigued. Those were reactions that Tobirama appreciated, but the protectors, damn it, they should be looking away. They shouldn’t be looking so hungry **…**

Madara wasn’t ready to be ogled at yet!

“It rubs too much, makes me too wet **…** Damn it, Hashirama! Fight me!” 

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. He would never forgive his brother if he dared if he even dared. If he **…** And Hashirama’s hand moved, slapping the blade right out of Madara’s hand.

Madara’s eyes went wide. Tobirama frowned confused, Madara seemed panicked. But Madara eeped when Hashirama’s hands found their way onto their Omega’s ass cheeks. 

“You’re wet, Omega,” Hashirama said.

“Fight me!” Madara quipped back.

“You’re in heat, old friend **…** ” Hashirama continued.

“Fight **…** fight **…** fight **…** ”

Madara was getting restless. Madara was rubbing himself right up against Hashirama as more and more eyes were watching. Tobirama was getting worried, didn’t Madara realise that he was driving Hashirama up the wall with that?

“Anija! _Not_ here!” 

Tobirama turned to glare at the protectors. Damn it, they were getting _too_ close. They were out of bounds. They were not savage Uchiha Alphas who made spectacles of raping their Omegas in public to _further_ their humiliation. _They_ had respect for their Omegas. The only time anyone other then Hashirama and Tobirama would see Madara in the throes of passion was when Madara was ready for his stomach to start swelling with their children. The Blessing of the Womb ceremony was when this would happen, but not yet **…** damn it, _not_ yet **…**

Tobirama turned back to Hashirama as his heart fluttered. Hashirama was no longer feeling up their Omega’s ass, but he had his hands on Madara’s back. They were looking at each other, longing in both of their eyes.

 _Don’t_ screw up, Hashirama! Tobirama wanted to scream.

“You want to fight me, Madara?” Hashirama asked him.

“Yes.” Madara huffed.

“Alright then.” 

_Why_ was Hashirama making a joke of this? Tobirama felt his eyebrow twitching.

“Our battlefield is the bed and my weapon is my cock. Is that _satisfactory_ for you Omega **…**?” Hashirama purred.

Tobirama noticed Madara’s breathing becoming more laboured, his eyes more dulled, his heat was starting to cloud his mind **…**

“Prove **…** me **…** wrong **…!** ” Madara panted.

They all heard Hashirama chuckling at that: “ _Never_!” 

Hashirama moved quickly, as Madara in his arms like a bride ready to get carried off to their honeymoon bed in an instance. The protectors were even closer now.

“ _My_ Lady Omega is in heat and as the Alpha of the clan who puts their Omegas first, my priority is to _fuck_ my Omega before any of my other clan leader duties. Is it not?” Hashirama told them _daring_ them to argue!

Tobirama then noticed it, the embarrassment burning on their faces. Oh boy, had _they_ been giving his Anija grief?

Then one by one, they were bowing, making even Tobirama surprised. Tobirama saw Hashirama looking very proud, lapping up the gesture that had _only_ once been reserved for their Omega father. 

“Yes, Lord Hashirama, yes **…** ”

Then Hashirama was leaning over and muttering something into Madara’s long spiky mane that only Tobirama could hear. “Now you’ll get to see what your _other_ Alpha can do **…** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I never thought we would get to the moment that Madara lets Hashirama back into his bed. Anyway, my plan is to have the Uchiha Omega uprising begin to take place at the same time as Hashirama and Tobirama practice with Madara to be ready enough for double penetration during the Blessing of the Womb ceremony. But before any of that can happen...
> 
> What will it be like when Madara has both of his Alphas in his bed? 😏😏😏🥵
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment and some kudos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lusty Reunion
> 
> (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Whovianmachinegun, madarama123456789, Queerleo, Milek27, Milernamalfoyfelton, Whxsthxtsexythxng, Gummy_wirm and Constant_Questions for all your feedback 😍
> 
> Thank you to Milernamalfoyfelton, Morgan_Ravensberg, Youngflintwoodlover, Severus_Prince_Slytherin, AliaArettez,  
> phanhyuga and the 14 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> New subscribers and bookmarkers welcome, I hope I am fulfilling expectations in these new two chapters?

Should Madara feel aroused? Should he feel scared? Kissing, kissing, so _much_ kissing that Madara could _barely_ breathe. Tobirama’s kisses were careful, gentle, his brother’…his brother’ were intense, _too_ intense, _so_ intense that Madara could not move as Hashirama kissed him, keep kissing him and pushing him right into the mattress.

Hashirama…Hashirama would not become like an Uchiha Alpha, would he? But…but Hashirama was a Senju Alpha. He was the leader of Senju. He stood by his ideals. And…and Hashirama was _huge_ , so huge that Madara’s head was telling him to run for his life, but his heart and body was getting quite aroused with how much Hashirama was brushing against his already naked body…

“ _Hashirama_!” 

And Hashirama pressed his lips onto Madara’s that much harder, that much longer, the world around him was starting to spin… Damn it, Hashirama was knocking him out before his heat did it for him.

“Hashirama, you’re kissing him too hard, stop it!”

And then Hashirama’s entire body was hovering over him, panic started seeping through Madara’s chakra and then he felt Tobirama’s cold chakra snapping.

Hashirama pulled away, whimpering.

“Eh, Tobi, what was that for?”

The world around Madara was still spinning and his heat was starting to claim his limbs. Madara willed himself to breathe. Tobirama was here, yes, he was here. His white demon would protect him, yes he would…

“You can’t kiss our Omega’s lips without permission, you idiot! Do you want to _traumatise_ him?!” Madara heard Tobirama hiss.

“Traumatise Madara? Does he not like being kissed on the lips then? Or maybe he wants kissing _elsewhere_ …”

There was no movement, no noise after that…and then there was. Then Madara his legs getting opened up. Then he heard it, one long hard kiss right against his cock. 

Madara let out a mewl.

“Hashirama! Ask permission, damn it! Ask…!”

“Hush yourself Otouto, I’m not hurting Madara and he’s not saying no! No Omega ever says no to me…”

And Madara let out a long loud cry when Hashirama kissing his cock, leading to Hashirama swallowing it whole and sucking it.

There was a hand running through his hair. There was a presence over him. Tobirama? He looked…pensive, unsure…

“Madara? Do _you_ want Hashirama to stop?” 

And before Madara could formulate an answer, Hashirama went in for the kill. Madara felt his cock get lodged into a very tight throat before Hashirama sucked down on him hard.

Madara’s entire body spasmed as his legs moved as if to getaway. He reached to hold onto Tobirama, Tobirama moved quickly. He held his hand. And then Madara was shaking, shaking until he came.

“Alpha…Alpha…please…please…I can’t…I can’t…”

Hashirama’s lips had moved to his female sex. Madara could feel himself getting eaten out.

“ _Alpha_!” Madara shouted as suddenly both Tobirama _and_ Hashirama were hovering over him as his heat made things around him blur…

“Yes, Omega, yes…” The Senju brothers answered in unison.

“I…I can’t take…I can’t take both of you…!”

……………

Madara gasped the first blackout. Well, that was normal. He could afford to blackout. Unlike the Uchiha Omegas… Tobirama would never be too pushy…

Madara woke up suddenly. Hashirama… Hashirama was here. _Both_ of his Alphas! All three of them in the bed at the same time! Madara started to shake. He couldn’t help it! He couldn’t help the fear taking over his body.

“I can’t take both of you at the _same_ time!” Madara cried out.

“No old friend, of course not, of course not… Your Hashirama knows you are not ready for that!”

Madara blinked. 

He was lying flat.

Looking to one side there was Hashirama there, looking to the other, there was Tobirama. Madara felt his cheeks burning, were they all in bed together and naked.

Tobirama was the first to reach out, to touch his face, to guide Madara’s line of vision with his.

“Permission to kiss you Omega?”

Madara smiled. His Tobi, so polite, ever so polite. Madara even helped him out by leaning forward to initiate the kiss. Then they were kissing, more kissing as Madara’s hips starts to twist and shake. 

He had it now. The itch, the ache, deep, deep inside of him. The need to get filled… No, no, Tobirama was busy kissing him now, Madara would just make do with opening his legs a little. Yes, yes, that would relieve the pressure. 

He felt another’s hand on his knee.

Tobirama then pulled away from him making Madara whine. 

“Omega? Do you some attention _there_?” 

Madara frowned, feeling rather confused when there was a hand stroking his inner thighs.

“Attention?”

He felt another pressing into him from behind. There was a hand on his shoulder. Another Alpha? Oh yes, Madara had two of those, didn’t he?

“Will you let your old friend open you up?”

_Hashirama_ …?

“Open me up?” Madara asked confused.

Tobirama stroked his face as he kissed him on the forehead.

“We don’t want to hurt you, even if we take turns to make love to you…”

Madara’s response was to kiss Tobirama again, keep kissing him. Hashirama gave a soft chuckle.

“Well he didn’t say no, so I guess I’ll be going ahead then…”

Madara did not respond to Hashirama’s murmuring until his entire body shook when he felt them, fingers slowly plunging right into his cunt.

Madara moaned breaking away from Tobirama’s lips. Tobirama was holding him, embracing him…

“You’re okay, Madara, you’re okay…”

Hashirama was laughing behind him, a merry sort of laugh that made Madara’s heart flutter. These fingers pushed further into him, and then pulled out.

“So loose, so loose… _Tobi_! You’re a genius, you’ve done your Anija _proud_ with how well you’ve loosened our Omega up!”

Madara moaned again as he buried his face into Tobirama’s chest. Tobirama held him, rubbing his back.

“Does that feel good Omega?” 

And then Madara moaned louder as he came…

“So _wet_ old friend, what a _stunning_ Omega you are…” 

……………

“Can’t take two cocks. Can’t take two cocks.” Tobirama heard Madara murmuring over and over again even as his heat had left his body lethargic and oversensitive. 

“Tobi, please let me hold our Omega now. I will take good care of him. _Prooo_ -mise. _Prooo_ -mise.” 

Hashirama was very close to him now. He had this wide cocky smile on his face. Tobirama held Madara close, even as Hashirama stretched his hands out beckoning him to release Madara.

“Not both of you. Not both of you!”

Tobirama eyed his brother. Should he acquiesce? Hashirama spoke of a plan, but he did not actually tell him much about it.

Hashirama was then reaching out to stroke their Omega’s hair. Seeing as Tobirama did not have long hair, he did not understand this connection his older brother and Madara shared. He had never been slated to be clan leader after all…

“Not both of us at the same time, old friend. Your Hashirama has a plan, something he is sure you will like lots and _lots_!” 

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. Hashirama had a plan? What sort of plan?

“Otouto, let me take him, _pretty_ please…” 

Tobirama sighed before releasing his hold ever so gently. Hashirama moved quickly. Hashirama was then pulling Madara into his arms. Hashirama was then pulling their Omega further and further away… Well not that far, not really, to the centre of the bed. There Hashirama was leaning against the pillows, with Madara secure in his arms and between his legs.

“Coming Tobi?”

Tobirama drew closer, confused. He then watched Hashirama leaning back using his legs to part Madara’s.

“Al-pha, Al-pha. Al- _pha_!” 

“Your head Alpha is coming, Madara, he’s coming…” Hashirama purred into their Omega’s ear.

Tobirama sat in front of the two of them. Just what did Hashirama intend him to do?

“Come, Tobi, come soothe the ache deep inside of our Omega…”

Tobirama blinked. So that’s why Hashirama was holding Madara like that. How ingenious? Hashirama was close to Madara, settling their mate and then he would make the first move.

“Me? But aren’t you usually the one who does things first?” Tobirama asked, unsure of himself. 

“Ah, but you were there when I was being a…” Hashirama began.

“An idiot?” Tobirama said in a joking tone. He even smiled a little when he saw the depressive cloud hanging over his Anija’s head. And then his Anija was leaning back, guiding Madara’s legs open with his own.

“Your Alpha’s coming, he’s coming…”

Tobirama raised at eyebrow before moving forward. Yes, he was coming. He was moving over his Omega, lifting his hips to align with Madara’s. 

Madara was sopping. And then Tobirama rubbed again him liking the way Madara moaned and whined below him.

“Just a little more…just a little more for Tobi to make deep love to you, _Ma_ -da-raaa…’

And within moments, Tobirama was drawing back. He liked that Hashirama was here, at least he didn’t have to do things alone. And even as he asked permission as he always did, he rather liked it that Madara could so readily welcome him into his very core. 

……………

Madara felt himself falling into the darkness and then back to reality, into darkness and then back into reality. And as he did come back to reality, he felt his body spasming, tightening, pressure growing in his groin little by little.

Madara then heard himself panting. He heard himself moan.

“You like that _my_ dark-haired beauty…?” 

Madara cried out as he felt it. There was that fullness in him, thrusting into him, reaching him right in his core.

Madara moaned, feeling his whole self shudder. And then there was this hand running through his hair. Someone was holding him, someone’s presence that made him feel at ease.

Tobirama was here.

And he was here.

They were both here.

And Madara felt warm, so warm as the pleasure started to move little by little through his body. Madara was gasping, shaking, his heat was residing only to be about the one who was in him, claiming him, _loving_ him.

“You like Tobi making _lurve_ to you?”

That voice, it was comforting. Madara felt, deep down, that he could trust that voice. Trust this presence. Two presences but only one cock inside of him. Only one cock stretching him, just right, just right…

Madara moaned, his body shaking, his body hot, the pressure now becoming just a bit unbearable. 

“ _Ah_ … Is my stunning Omega getting close?” 

Madara’s back was starting to arch, even as those arms held him, cooing over him, whispering these lovely little compliments into his ears.

“Such a good Omega, aren’t you Madara, _aren’t_ … _you_ …?!” 

Yes, he was a _good_ Omega. He had amazing Alphas. He had let another claim his heart, and now his other Alpha was here, holding him, making him feel whole…

“Alpha, Alpha, _Al_ -pha.” 

Madara was shaking now, the pressure was reaching optime point. Those arms held him close, they nuzzled him close, as Madara shook and shook as Madara felt his head going back as he came.

And then the fullness was pulling out of him, Madara whimpered expecting to feel cold, empty, _wanting more_ …

“Did you like that, my old friend?”

Madara opened his eyes properly this time, the sun was going down, but he could still see him, those _brown_ eyes…

“Hashirama?” Madara croaked.

Hashirama was grinning down at him, stroking his face, and murmuring: “Did you like that Madara?”

“So what if _I_ did?” Madara huffed.

Hashirama laughed as he leaned over, his face hoving over Madara’s.

“Ei-eh, Madara, don’t be like that! Your other Alpha did well, didn’t he? He made sure that you didn’t get hurt again. He made sure that you were in the bosom of _both_ of your Alphas. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

And of course, Hashirama did not wait for Madara to respond. Hashirama was kissing him, _very_ hard, _very_ fast. Oh kami, how would Hashirama be now that _he_ was due to fuck him? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I have managed to fulfil expectations?
> 
> Your comments and kudos would be most appreciated 🤩


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lusty Reunion 
> 
> (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Whovianmachinegun, Denise86, reflectionofthemoon and ohlariuchiha for all your feedback!
> 
> Thank you to Monotropa_un1f1l15, Thuris, draculella, mata, Fallen1498, XiangMei_Wen19shui and 10 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> New readers welcome! There is such a demand for Madara to lead the Omega rescue that I am having to restructure the outline of this story to accommodate that!

From fuzzy to clear, from fuzzy to clear, from heaviness to feel just a little more aware. The Omega heat, his Omega heat was so intense, so dangerous, but…but Madara knew he was safe. He knew these arms that held him, that embraced him. Polite and patience with an infinite amount of determination to give him space…

“Tobirama…?” 

“Yes, Omega, I’m here, I’m here…”

Madara felt his entire body tensing. There were something fingers in his cunt. They were too pushy, too confident to be Tobirama’s fingers. He was always full of politeness, always wanting him to lead the sex. Madara had appreciated the patience and respect Tobirama afforded him during sex. It was _because_ of Tobirama that Madara saw sex as something to enjoy and not to fear…

Not like the other Uchiha Omegas did.

Madara was starting to tremble. Those fingers, they seemed to be reaching further and further inside of him. They seemed long enough to scratch every inch of his inner walls. His hungry walls. His walls craving sex.

Madara let out a long loud groan as he felt Tobirama cradling him. 

“Are you in pain Madara? Anija can be a bit forceful…”

And Madara’s back was arching and he was cumming before he could properly answer that. Hashirama, Hashirama was confident, so confident. Could he ever be like that? Or would he forever be an Omega coward?

Madara relaxed to notice Hashirama hovering over him. This Senju, his other Alpha. The sun was starting to set, yet Madara could still see that overwhelming confidence in his eyes. 

And that had only made Madara wonder.

Why was he waiting? 

“Madara’s back now. Ask permission before you go anything further. That is the Senju way, Hashirama!”

Madara could only grin at the protectiveness in Tobirama’s tone. He could trust Tobirama. It had been Tobirama who had stayed with him all this time. It had been Tobirama who had made Madara crave death a little less every day.

But then Hashirama was on him as Madara’s heart thumped at that closely. Hashirama’s hair was tickling his body. Silky smooth going all over his breasts.

“Anija!”

“Otouto, such a stickler for the rules. Do you know, they can be open to interpretation?” 

Just what did Hashirama mean by… And then Madara felt the older Senju breathing into his ear. Madara’s heat was fast returning with just how much Hashirama was pressing into him. 

“Ma-da-ra…” 

Madara trembled at the sheer intensity in Hashirama’s voice. 

“Y-Yes…” 

“You know you are a stunning Omega, right…?” Was Hashirama complimenting him? Madara, he…he kind of liked it. He liked the fact that he was getting praise just for his secondary sex.

“We are both powerful and we both have a lot of stamina.” Hashirama began.

“Hum…yes…” Madara hummed.

“I’m going to start by kissing you so much you can barely catch your breath. Then my cock is going to love on your pussy _so_ much that you will _hardly_ be able to keep up…”

……………

“Hashirama, don’t you dare force yourself on him! _Don’t_ do things the Uchiha way!” 

And Hashirama was so close to kissing Madara too. Hashirama moved down again, making Madara’s body scream in need.

“Anija!”

Hashirama tried a few more times with this, each time Tobirama stopped him. Madara appreciated it, really he did. But he was very curious just what Hashirama meant by hardly keeping up. He was the great Madara Uchiha. Of course, he could keep up.

But still…

Madara let his mouth open wide, stopping the two brothers from bickering.

“Madara is always welcome to say no Otouto…” And with that Hashirama was on him, kissing him, rubbing against him, making Madara’s heart go wild. 

He was the one usually devouring Tobirama’s lips, but now…now Hashirama was doing it. When Tobirama kissed him, he was always gentle, always unsure. But Hashirama was sure, too sure. Hashirama had no qualms pressing the full weight of their bodies together.

And then Madara let out a long desperate groan as he felt it. Hashirama’s movements were fast, very fast. The brushing against his body was making Madara’s breasts harden ever so much and then there was…then there was…

Hashirama’s cock rubbing right into his.

Madara broke away from Hashirama’s lips. He felt like there was an orgasm coming on, but there had been no fingers or cock in him.

Hashirama was then purring into his ears: “Did you know Madara, that Male Omegas are the _most_ sensitive creatures during sex?”

Just what was Hashirama trying to. Oh kami, Hashirama was kissing him again, hard. Hashirama was brushing his whole body against him. Madara felt his cock starting to throb. Oh wow, it had been long, so long since that part of his body had had this sort of attention.

“AH! _AHH_!” Madara cried as the pressure grew in his groin. Oh wow, it was building, quickly, very quickly, and it would be a big one. Hashirama was fast, very fast, very intense. The world around Madara was spinning, his brain was struggling to remember that breathing was important. But Hashirama’s kissing…

Madara’s heat was coming on or was Madara just getting hot and flustered? And from the way Hashirama’s move, it was like there was electricity between their bodies.

For a year now it had been all about his cunt, that was how he was knotted, that was where his Alphas would stick their cocks. Hashirama was perhaps the _first_ Alpha in history to remember that Male Omegas had cocks too.

Oh kami, oh kami… Madara was shaking, so much, so much… He needed to grab onto something. Hashirama?

Madara held the Senju clan head as his cock exploded between their bodies. Madara’s head pounded in tandem with his heart, his breathing fast…

“Damn it, Anija, you shouldn’t be so fast. Our Omega is delicate.”

Then Madara was pulling Hashirama close.

“Are you implying I can’t keep up, Tobirama?!” Madara gasped.

“Well no…no of course not…” Tobirama stuttered over him.

And then Hashirama was pushing close as Madara told him in a sure tone: “I beat you will prove…me…wrong…!”

And then Hashirama plunged into Madara’s core as all Madara could do was scream and scream.

……………

He was in Madara. Oh kami, he was actually fucking his best friend. Yes, even now Hashirama stood by this, he had always stood by this. He had been drawn to Madara all those years ago, and now they were Alpha and Omega. Now Madara’s special place was hugging his member, welcoming it as Madara himself was trembling and whining under him.

“Since when are you not on the move, Anija?!”

Hashirama wriggled his nose as he buried his face into Madara’s spiky hair. Yes, he had set up the precedent. Move fast, build up sharp intense orgasms. He had done it with Madara’s cock, no problem, but now that he was in Madara’s pussy. Hashirama wanted to relish it, relish the feeling of Madara being all around him.

“Hashirama, move!” Tobirama ordered him. If it would have been any other Alpha, Hashirama would have berated them for daring to rush him. But his little brother?

“When do you think our Omega will be ready Tobi?” Yes, Hashirama was using deflection tactics now. He wanted just a bit more time, a bit more time to feel the way Madara’s silky channels embraced his cock and the way Madara clung to him. It was intoxicating. Hashirama might even say he would give up everything just to stay like this, forever.

“For what?” Tobirama snapped at him.

Good, good, Hashirama had gained a bit more time, a bit more time to feel his Omega all around him.

“Well, for us to bless his womb with life, Otouto?”

Tobirama had then gone silent on him. Hashirama was not a sensor, but he could not help but feeling Tobirama’s simmering rage.

“Less talking, more thrusting Hashirama!” 

Now Tobirama was the one deflecting, but it made Hashirama feel uneasy. Hashirama’s reason was selfish, but Tobirama was not like him. Tobirama always had logical reasons for everything.

“Tobi, what’s wrong?”

“Less talking, more thrusting Hashirama!” Tobirama repeated again. His little brother was blockading him. Why? _Why_?!

“Tobi, if this is to do with our Omega, you _have_ to tell me!” Hashirama told him.

“ _Less_ talking, _more_ thrusting Hashirama!” Tobirama snapped, anger now evident in his voice.

“ _Tobi_!” Hashirama wailed.

“No Anija, no he isn’t ready to bring forth life, let along carry it. He’s still rebuilding his roots. He’s still learning to let go of the devastating anti-Omega culture that exists in the Uchiha clan.” Tobirama hissed.

Devastating anti-Omega culture? So many Omegas in pain? Madara the sole survivor. That must really have weighed on the heart of his old friend. It sure made Hashirama’s heart sink…

“Hashirama?” Madara was now shifting under him, his heat easing off. “Are you going to prove me wrong then? Figures…”

And just like that Hashirama moved and he moved fast. Madara was shaking fast. Madara’s inner walls were starting to clam down on his cock too. That only made Hashirama more determined to move. He wanted to cum when Madara did. It wouldn’t be to impregnate, the ceremony was for that. But Hashirama was selfish, he wanted to knot Madara again, to reaffirm his claim.

He wanted to shake as Madara shook under him. He held Madara as Madara held him. And then Madara was screaming, Madara was cumming, Madara was calling his name. Hashirama came too. Madara’s squeezing him like that was as if to say, knot me Alpha, knot me.

……………

Five days, it had taken five days for Madara to finally be free of his heat. When he came to, on the fifth day, Madara felt for the first time, a sense of relief, of completion. 

He sat up in bed. The world was not spinning anymore, even as his cunt buzzed from just how many times his Alphas had taken him. 

His Alphas…

Madara looked to both of his sides. They were like sleeping angels like this. His Alphas, exhausted after fucking him? And here he thought that Alphas were supposed to have more stamina then Omegas. 

Madara moved off the bed and fell onto his knees as he did that. Oh boy, he couldn’t feel his legs. Madara looked back smiling at the Senju brothers. They had done a real number on him. But Madara didn’t mind, in fact, Madara felt a sense of peace. It was no longer Tobirama trying and failing to care for him, that doofus brother of his, had stepped up. 

Madara grabbed onto the bed frame to stand up. Maybe he should just go back and snuggle, but it was a full moon tonight. Madara wanted to stand by the window and see it.

Full moons were a good time to think.

Who knew that Madara could have come so far in just a year, just a year?

As he held onto the window latch for support, he turned back to his Alphas. He was grateful to them. They had saved him. _They_ had shown him that Omegas did have a place in this world. _He_ had a place in this world. 

What would have Madara’s fate been now if he had stayed in the Uchiha compound?

Would he have been handed off to the Alphas that had always been jealous of him? Would they have raped him to the point of Madara’s body being so broken, he would have not known himself? The greatest crime in the Uchiha clan was to be an Omega after all.

His father _hated_ him. His little brother Izuna saw him as a traitor. But _why_ had his father broken all the rules when it came to Omegas when it came to him? His father had wanted so much to be rid of him, _too_ much really.

Madara shook his head. He didn’t need to think about that. He was safe here. He could an Omega and loved in this clan. But still, his heart cried. Those Omegas, those _poor_ Omegas… Madara was _such_ a coward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara might be scared to make the first move, but perhaps another Uchiha Omega won't be...
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment and some kudos!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crazy family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Whxsthxtsexythxng, Whovianmachinegun, Denise86, reflectionofthemoon and Constant_Questions for all your comments!
> 
> Thank you to kalidemond, lmsweetness, HanabiYume, Gummy_wirm, Kitlytah, JEP and the 11 guests that left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> New readers welcome, I think I have managed to set the premise up for the next arc. Any guesses whose relationship I will be working on? 😊

Fifteen-year-old Kagami hunched over wrapping an arm around his stomach. How strange? For the past few days, sleeping had been difficult, eating too, training even more so. He had even had to request early dismissal from his training that day. It was hard to do such things when you were an Uchiha, an Uchiha who had not had his actual showing yet.

Things had become exceptionally worse in the Uchiha clan over the last year. Izuna was not like, not one bit. There was still a lot of resentment amongst the Omegas in their clan.

His mother who walked in was probably one of them.

“Mama?”

His mother came to kneel where Kagami was lying on the couch. She stroked at his fringe, worrying etched in her features.

“You asked for early dismissal.”

Kagami noticed something more in her face, fear? But why would his mother have anything more to worry about? His father had been killed on one of his latest missions. There was no more Alpha around to hurt her anymore. Claimed Omegas of already dead Alphas were one of those who were usually left alone. Well, if said widows kept out of the way that was. 

“Yeah, Mama. I’ve been having these horrible cramping in my belly. I thought I ate something bad in the mess hall, but all my other cousins have been fine.”

The Uchiha features were already pale, his mother going whiter, made her look sick, awfully so. 

“Mama, Madara, it’s okay. I’m okay.”

But his mother didn’t seem to think so. She was drawing closer, sitting onto the couch before holding onto him as if her life depended on it.

“Not my Kagami, please not my Kagami. He can’t be. He can’t. He _can’t_!” 

Kagami frowned. Why was his mother crying like this? He had made her sad, but why? His mother was free of his horrible father now. She was free.

“Mama, Mama, please don’t cry. There’s no one to hurt you anymore. It’s just us, just _us_!”

“Not my Kagami, no, no! He can’t be an Omega, he can’t be! There is no Momiji or even Madara here to protect us anymore…!”

His mother’s hold then began very tight: “ _Ma_ -ma!”

And then there was the sound of loud horns, _horns_! Kagami knew that sound. He jumped off the couch and out of the rooms that were his home. His mother was reluctant to move.

“Come on Mama, we need to follow the rules!”

His mother narrowed his eyes before joining him. Good, good, they got outside their door just in time to bow as Izuna walked through the hallway of Uchiha rooms.

Kagami looked up to see the new Uchiha heir looked far too full of himself. He then heard it, the hissing. Izuna looked very defensive at that!

“Who dares…who dares to do that?!”

All of them. These were the Omega widow rooms. Here Izuna was nothing more than an imposter. Izuna really did miss his cousin Madara.

……………

Madara’s heart had felt empty for the longest time, but now it ached. Now, as Madara watched them, he felt a yearning he had not felt for many years. 

Sometimes Madara liked to walk around the Senju compound and observe. He had done it with the Uchiha, now he was doing it here. But today he felt very sensitive, today he could not help but notice the mothers with their children. 

Mothers and children.

Mothers and children.

Madara felt his eyes starting to sting with tears. He was nineteen years old now. He was an adult, an Omega… Oh, he was an Omega, craving the Omega who had been taken from him.

It had been years since he had thought of his mother. It had been years since it had been safe for Madara to think of his mother. His mother…

Madara felt his lower lip quivering. 

His mother had been like him a male Omega. Yes, Madara remembered that now. He was there when his mother was taking his last breaths. He was there when his mother gave him the greatest gift an Uchiha could give. 

“Mum-my…” A sob wracked through his body until there was a firm hand on his shoulder. Madara whipped his head around to his side to see Hashirama?

“Hiya Madara.”

Madara sighed long and hard.

“You hungry?”

Madara frowned when he saw Hashirama bring a basket forward. Hashirama had brought him lunch? 

“I…I…” Madara’s stomach grumbling cut him off as his cheeks became very, very hot. 

“Come, come, Madara, come and sit with Alpha Hashi!”

And then Hashirama was sitting down and pulling Madara right down with him onto a nearby bench. Madara only realised that he was actually sitting in Hashirama’s lap when all the Senju mothers and children were turning to look and smile wide at him.

“Open your mouth wide for your Alpha! Ah…! Ah…!” 

Madara turned to glare at Hashirama. He wasn’t daring to make those sorts of noises in public, was he? Hashirama could only smile ever so much at him. The cheeky bugger.

“Mada say Ah! _Ah_ -a! _Ah_ -a! _Ah_ …!”

Madara felt his cheeks grow hotter. Did Hashirama really have to keep making those noises? They were not appropriate with so many children around. 

“Madara, aaaa- _ah_!”

Hashirama had the chopsticks in front of Madara’s face. Noodles and some sort of meat. It actually smelled quite nice. 

Madara smirked. How lucky was he that both his Alphas knew how to cook? If there was one thing Uchiha Alphas were piss poor at, it was cooking. They relied on their Betas and Omegas for that.

“Is the Lady Omega going to accept his Alpha’s offering?”

Madara blinked. Uh oh. All the Senju children were now crowding around them. They looked far too curious. Even their mothers, both male and female as secondary sexes come over.

“Lady Omega… Ahhhhh…”

Madara wrigged his nose before opening his mouth wide. The children squealed at that and this time it was Hashirama who blushed.

……………

Two weeks, two weeks that Madara had had access to both of his Alphas. There was Hashirama who was trying to do everything to make up for lost time. Tobirama meanwhile had pulled back, but Madara still clung to him. It was Tobirama who he loved, Hashirama…well, Madara had not felt that connection.

“Have a lot on your mind, Momiji junior?”

Madara blinked. Oh yes, he was not in his house but Butsuma’s. He was not in the dining room waiting for food, but in the kitchen preparing it. Madara had insisted that he be allowed to pull his weight. Butsuma had been very happy at the prospect of having another Omega around.

“Oh me, I’m fine, I’m fine,” Madara said even as his heart felt heavy. Mourning his mother now? Really? Too much time had passed, and it was not as if he would ever be around to truly show Madara what it meant to be a confident Omega. 

“Then why are you cradling the chicken?”

Madara looked down at the preparation bowl. He _was_ cradling the chicken. Oh no, was he doing this because of what his mother used to do? His mother rocking him as a babe still permeated his dreams.

“You want to put the baby down then?”

Madara felt his cheeks become heated. 

“Baby? What baby?”

Butsuma was coming close now, taking the chicken that he had been seasoning. Butsuma was then spending far too much time looking at his stomach. The older Senju Omega was giving him this odd look.

Busy, busy, Madara needed to act busy. He reached for the onions. Good, onions. The perfect opportunity to cry without actually looking like it was crying.

Butsuma came up next to him. Madara could still sense how keenly the old Senju was observing him. It made him feel rather hot under the collar, well not an actual collar, he didn’t wear the Uchiha mantle anymore.

“How have you been Junior?”

Madara wriggled his nose. At least Shinobu actually called him by his name, Butsuma though. He could not see him as anyone other than his mother. But Madara was not as strong as his mother, the same mother prepared to die for his beliefs!

“Fine, fine, everything’s fine!”

Butsuma was then too close, he had a rather leery look on his face.

“Just fine?”

“Yes, yes…” Madara was feeling hot again, and he was still a week away from his next heat.

“Then my boys have been unsatisfactory in their duties.”

Madara looked up from cutting the onions: “What no, no, your sons…they have been…very good with their duties.”

Butsuma was then looking at him very close, too close. He had a mischievous look on his face. It reminded Madara of when he caught Hashirama checking out his ass the other day!

“Have they?” 

Butsuma was being far too curious for his own good.

“Yes, yes!” Madara said in a hurry.

“Shouldn’t you be _louder_ now that you have both of them?” 

……………

Madara was glad when family dinner finally commenced. Butsuma was getting far too curious about his sex life. But before now, there was another topic going around the dining table.

“So is it true Shinobu, are there really Hyūga twins in competition for clan headship?” Butsuma asked his wife. 

Hyūga twins? The Senju clan knew about the Hyūgas. The Uchihas saw Hyūga as a little better than the dirt on the ground, but then, that was the Alpha Uchiha way of thinking.

“Oh yes, one Alpha and another Omega,” Shibu answered.

Madara raised an eyebrow. What sort of competition? It was so obvious that the Alpha would take over.

“Are we going to host the Hyūga Alpha in the future?” Madara broke his silence. 

Hashirama and Butsuma only laughed at that.

“ _Not_ in a million years.” Hashirama chuckled.

Madara frowned.

“The Alpha twin has no chance,” Hashirama added.

Madara frowned further.

“The Omega twin is pregnant, she’s already poised to take over.” Tobirama finally explained. 

“A baby? What does a baby have to do with a clan leadership competition?”

And then Butsuma was shuffling to close to him. Butsuma was looking at him too closely. And then the older Senju was prodding Madara’s stomach with his finger.

“Is my Omega-in-law getting nesty?”

Madara glanced towards Hashirama and Tobirama from across the table. Hashirama had gone red in the face and even Tobirama couldn’t quite look him in the eye.

“Mother, Father, stop it! Please! I know what you’re doing. Madara is not ready for the blessing of the womb ceremony, _no_ matter what the Hyūga may want!”

Blessing of the womb? What did Hashirama mean by the blessing of the womb ceremony? 

“Oh come on Hashirama, don’t be like that. It’s already been a year, and an Omega knows when a younger Omega craves a seed in their womb…”

“Father, please stop it, you’re making Madara feel uncomfortable.” Now it was Hashirama coming to his defence.

“Madara wants a baby and you two are unwilling to give him one!”

Madara felt his cheeks getting extremely hot. This wasn’t…this wasn’t about him cradling the chicken, was it? But that…but that had nothing to do with…a…a baby. How could he be a mother? He barely had his own shit together and he was failing massively with his own clan. 

“Madara is not ready for us to both take him again. You do remember how badly the first time went?!” Hashirama hissed.

“It’s been over a year. I’m sure that Madara is ready for the next step!” Butsuma insisted.

“No! He’s not!” Madara heard Hashirama and Tobirama declare with no hesitation.

“Bah! Now I do think you are failing him. Not even capable of performing a simple double penetration.”

And then Madara’s head fell against the table as the world around him spun. There was a lot of fussing and Madara felt a tender hand on his shoulder. 

“Sorry about all this Omega, family dinner can be a little crazy sometimes.”

That voice? Tobirama? 

“It’s okay, I’m an Omega, I knew I would be used as a baby factory sooner or later. It’s the Uchiha Omega way…”

Tobirama was then lifting his chin up from the table saying that words that made Madara’s heart flutter: 

“Do you _really_ think we will impregnate you now? You haven’t even had the chance to fall in love with Hashirama yet!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Tobirama has gained Madara's love, will Hashirama?
> 
> Your comments and kudos would be most appreciated :)


End file.
